Holmes in pieces
by LiTtle Dolls
Summary: Drabbles inspirés par des chansons qui collent bien à la relation Holmes/Watson basé essentiellement sur le film tout public pour l'instant. . .
1. Chapter 1

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié sur ce site et c'est la première fois que je m'attaque à Sherlock Holmes donc ne vous attendez pas à un chef-d'œuvre ! XD

Ce sont juste de petit drabbles qui me passaient par la tête, il y en aura surement d'autre^^

Pour l'instant ils sont tous du point de vue de Watson mais ça peut changer par la suite. . . Je les ai écrits à partir de chanson, chaque titre de drabble correspond à l'une d'elle et j'ai précisé les artistes, si par hasard il vous viendrait à l'idée de les écouter. . .

Enfin il vaut mieux avoir vu le film car c'est sur lui que je me base essentiellement, si vous ne l'avez pas vu vous ne comprendrez pas certaine allusions ^^ '

Sur ce, bonne lecture =3

**Warrior **(Lord of the dance)

Tous les hommes sont des lâches.

Hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards, le genre humain dans son ensemble est un ramassis de lâches et de couards.

Il en a toujours été ainsi, c'est ce qu'on appelle communément « instinct de conservation ». Devant une situation dangereuse, quelle qu'elle soit, on pense d'abord à sauver sa peau, à fuir la douleur et la peur.

Le courage serait donc ce qui va à l'encontre de nos instincts primaires, quelque chose qui nous pousse au devant du danger, contre toute logique.

L'homme courageux, le guerrier, le fort, est donc un être qui est capable de faire taire son instinct de conservation, de repousser ces forces invisibles qui le pousse à fuir. Il s'oublie lui même au profit d'une cause qui lui est étrangère, pour un « autrui » qui, en le sauvant, ne lui apportera peut être rien de plus.

Je me demande si c'était du courage, le jour où j'ai crié son nom avec tant de violence pour qu'il échappe à la mort.

Je me demande encore pourquoi je ne me suis pas demandé une seule fraction de secondes après ça les raisons qui m'ont poussée à le sauver.


	2. Chapter 2

**No More **( Three Days Grace)

On dit que du chaos peut naître des choses extraordinaires.

Le chaos est cher aux artistes pour ses vertus créatives, et aux anarchistes, pour tromper leur ennui.

Holmes est né du chaos.

Il le chérie jour après jour, se vautre dedans avec indécence, me le fait partager avec une indifférence qui m'effleure à peine.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

J'ai été fasciné par le personnage, attiré comme un aimant par son charisme et sa bizarrerie. Mais à présent mon esprit réclame du calme, de la douceur, de la sécurité. Une vie presque banale, loin des criminels et des dangers.

Fonder un foyer avec Mary, avoir des enfants, vieillir en ayant le sentiment de plénitude d'avoir rempli son devoir, de laisser quelque chose de positif derrière soi.

Je me mentirais en disant ça.

Je n'en peux plus des courses poursuite et des criminels : la peur me vrille le ventre à chaque escapade, me demandant si c'est aujourd'hui qu'il va mourir sous mes yeux.

Je n'en peux plus de le voir prostré dans le noir, muré dans son silence et sa solution à 7% de cocaïne qu'il s'injecte dés qu'il le peut, les yeux brillants de désir : il la préfère à moi, son ami, son seul ami.

Je n'en peux plus de vivre dans cet appartement, de sentir cet air vicié de tabac et d'expériences douteuses, de sentir sa présence m'entourer à chacun de mes pas : je me suis trop attaché à cet endroit.

Si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce ne sera jamais.

Qu'il trouve un moyen de me faire rester s'il le peut, car ce sera la dernière énigme que nous résoudrons ensemble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing Else Matter **( Metallica)

Encore.

Je l'ai encore une fois suivit dans une de ses aventures douteuses dont il a le secret.

J'aurais pu aller chez les parents de Mary, prendre le thé tranquillement et savourer une après-midi entre gens civilisés. . .

Mais non.

Au dernier moment je me suis retourné, mû par je ne sais quelle volonté absurde, et je me retrouve coincé dans un magasin crasseux, en train de me battre comme le dernier des sauvages.

Et le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que je sais qu'il l'a fait exprès, qu'il m'a incité à le suivre et qu'il savait aussi qu'il y aurait un litige à la clé.

Il sait que j'aime ça.

Quand cette petite flamme s'allume dans son regard et que son sourire prend un air félin, plus rien d'autre ne compte.

Ni mon état après la rixe, ni d'avoir manqué le thé, ni Mary, et encore moins la bague que j'y ai laissé.

Plus rien d'autre ne compte que cette adrénaline dans nos veines, et la connexion quasi parfaites entre elles.

Le problème, c'est que même le meilleur shoot d'adrénaline du monde fini par redescendre.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunshine (The Lost Prophet)

Le soleil.

Vous en conviendrez, je pense, c'est un astre tout à fait sympathique et revigorant, indispensable à chaque être humain. Qui n'attend pas l'été avec impatience, qui ne s'est pas déjà réchauffer avec délice sous ses rayons ? Je puis vous certifiez, en tant que docteur, que le soleil est le meilleur allié pour combattre la maladie, quelle qu'elle soit.

Mais il y a toujours quelques . . . exceptions.

Pourquoi diable fuit-il le soleil à ce point ?! il se terre comme un Nosferatu dans son antre, protégé par les lourds rideaux de velours, et hurle à la mort dès que j'ai l'audace de les entrouvrir.

J'ai beau lui répéter qu'il pourrait jouer le parfait asocial les rideaux ouvert, il les ferme hermétiquement dès que j'ai le dos tourné.

Un jour de mai particulièrement lumineux, alors qu'il était dans un état de léthargie dû à un manque de travail, j'eu l'idée folle de lui demander pourquoi il fuyait ainsi la lumière du jour.

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

Vautré sur son fauteuil, il me répondit le plus sérieusement du monde :

_ Mais voyons, je pensais que c'était évident Watson. . .

Il se leva alors et enleva sa robe de chambre, releva les manches de sa chemise pour exposer sa peau.

_ . . . l'un des premiers critères de beauté dans ce pays est une peau diaphane, donc la plus blanche possible. Et je compte bien respecter ce critère. . .

Je haussais un sourcil sceptique, et lui répondit le plus patiemment du monde.

_ Holmes. . . ce critère ne vaut que pour les femmes !

Il me fixa avec son air si particulier de « je le savais déjà, merci », et sa réplique me laissa sans voix pour le reste de la journée.

_ Justement ! J'espère ainsi pouvoir vous gardez un peu plus longtemps !

Alors que j'étais occupé à digérer cette information saugrenue, trop choqué pour bouger, il passa sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte et sa voix lointaine me parvint, légèrement moqueuse.

_ C'est votre future épouse qui m'a renseigné . . . une femme charmante !

_ Holmes !


	5. Chapter 5

_J'ai la vague impression que je les fait de plus en plus long ces drabbles. . . _

**Accidentally in love **

( Counting Crows)

Depuis quelques temps Holmes agissait bizarrement.

Personnellement, je m'étais habitué à ses sautes d'humeurs, à ses caprices, et à son irrespect total envers tous ce qui n'était pas lui.

Mais, depuis une semaine environ, il n'arrêtait pas de fixer, dans une piètre tentative pour être discret, mes lèvres, et cela commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. Je trouvais des lames de rasoir sur mon chemin du matin au soir et de la mousse à raser jusque dans mon petit déjeuner.

Je n'osais même pas lui parler de ces évènements étranges, tant il avait l'air absorbé par des plans dont il ne m'avait soufflé mot.

Une après-midi, harassé par une mâtiné passé en compagnie de mes futur beaux-parents et de ma douce Mary, je me reposais dans ma chambre, étendu sur mon lit. Je ne dormais pas vraiment, mais je n'étais pas éveillé non plus et, dans ma somnolence, j'entendis distinctement mon ami ouvrir la porte et se glisser furtivement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Curieux, je décidais de feindre encore le sommeil et de voir ; ou plutôt d'entendre ; ce qu'il venait faire ici. Quelques frottements m'apprirent qu'il s'était rapproché du lit, et le matelas qui s'affaissait à ma droite, qu'il venait de prendre place à mes côté.

Ma curiosité fut satisfaite lorsque je sentis ses doigts délicats étaler quelque chose de froid juste sous mon nez.

Hésitant entre éclater de rire ou lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, j'ouvris les yeux et le vis prit sur le fait, une lame de rasoir à la main. Je dû mobiliser tout mon self-contrôle pour ne pas m'esclaffer devant sa mine ahurie.

Enfin, je me redressais et parlait d'une voix qui peinait à rester sérieuse.

_ Holmes, au nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?!

_ Eh bien, erm. . .ça me semble évident, Watson. J'étais sur le point de vous raser.

_ En effet.

_ . . .

_ Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

_ Pour supprimer votre moustache bien sur.

_ Holmes. . .

_ . . .

_ Je perds patience Holmes. . .

_ Votre future femme.

_ . . .oui, et ?

_ C'est à cause d'elle.

_ . . .

A cet instant je renonçais presque à comprendre ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

Presque.

_ Auriez-vous l'obligeance de développer ?

_ Mais certainement très cher ! Comme vous le savez, je m'étais déguisé il y a quelques jours pour filer ce cocher, que je trouvais par ailleurs très louche, et je tombais par hasard à proximité de votre future épouse, en grande discussion avec une de ses amies. Elles parlaient de vous. Bien sur, je n'accorde aucune importance à ces babillages futiles, mais j'entendis une phrase qui retint mon attention.

_ Quelle phrase Holmes ?

C'est à ce moment du récit qu'il prit son air penaud, air qui lui donne une certaine ressemblance avec un enfant de dix ans pris en faute.

_ Quelle phrase, Holmes ?!

_ . . . « De vous à moi chère amie, je trouve que c'est cette moustache qui lui donne tous son charme. . . »

La lumière se fit alors dans mon esprit et je compris pourquoi j'avais vu plus de lame de rasoir en une semaine que pendant tout le reste de ma vie.

Je me retins de le frapper et essuyais rageusement la mousse de mon visage.

Mon regard noir suffit à lui faire tout avouer.

_ Je pensais que si je vous privais de « ce qui fait votre charme » Mlle Morstan ne s'intéresserait plus à vous !

_ Holmes ! Vous ne renoncerez donc jamais ?!

Il m'offrit une mine boudeuse et contrite, je me radoucis un peu.

Je ne le lui avouerais jamais, mais sa jalousie à l'égard de Mary m'attendrissait.

Après lui avoir fait lâcher le rasoir et avoir sauvé ainsi mon appendice pileux, un silence confortable pris place entre nous. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le brise avec autant de tact que possible, c'est à dire aucun.

_ Watson ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je veux que vous sachiez que si je l'avais fait, cela aurait été un sacrifice immense pour moi.

_ . . .Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il se tourna vers moi, terriblement sérieux.

_ Watson, je suis accidentellement tombé sous le charme de votre moustache.

Autant vous dire que cela ce passe de commentaires.


	6. Chapter 6

_Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont laissés des reviews et ceux qui lisent ces drabbles en général ^____^_

_Pour celui ci, j'ai préféré classer toute l'histoire en rated M pour être tranquille, au moins je ne choquerais personne si notre cher Docteur Watson se met à écrire des évènements plus. . .adultes XD_

_(et si par hasard vous aviez des chansons qui traîne chez vous et qui vous font penser à Holmes et Watson, vous pouvez me communiquer les titres, je me ferait une joie d'imaginer les drabbles qui iraient avec ! * rire sadique *)_

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

High Heels

(Mando Diao)

Parfois, je me dis que le comportement étrange de Sherlock Holmes est contagieux.

Je veux dire ; entendons nous bien ; contagieux pour quelqu'un qui vivrait avec lui 24h/24, et ce depuis un certain temps.

Quelqu'un comme moi en somme. . .

Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'as pris de faire ça ?!

Je suis debout devant le grand miroir en pied qui orne notre salle de bains commune, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, à me contempler avec un mélange d'amusement et de culpabilité.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les bruits animés de la rue se mêlent à ceux de Mme Hudson occupée à préparer le thé et me rappellent que je pourrais être surpris à tout moment. . .dans cette tenue.

Il y a quelques jours, Holmes et moi même avions travaillé sur une nouvelle enquête, enquête qui nécessitait l'utilisation d'un déguisement. Etant donné que mon ami est un maître en la matière, c'est à lui qu'incomba la tâche de se travestir pour filer un éventuel suspect.

J'étais donc dans le salon, en train de siroter ma tasse de thé journalière, et je ne fis pas attention à Holmes, qui avait visiblement fini sa transformation et s'apprêtait à sortir. Je ne relevais la tête que lorsqu'un éclat pourpre vint frapper mon œil et, pour être honnête, un gentleman moins maître de lui que je ne le suis aurait recraché son earl grey.

Devant moi, me souriant avec malice, se trouvait une femme charmante, entre deux âges, vêtu d'une robe de satin rouge et d'une capeline de fourrure noire. Des gants noirs habillaient ses bras fins et, visible sous l'ourlet de l'habit, des escarpins vertigineux complétaient l'ensemble.

Ahuri, je la déshabillais du regard quand un rire rauque et voilé m'interrompit.

C'était Holmes !

Bon Dieu c'était Holmes. . .

Je mis quelques jours à m'en remettre, sous les railleries incessantes de mon colocataire. Celui-ci, ravit d'avoir bouclé l'affaire, était d'humeur joyeuse et ne cessait de me taquiner.

Ce qui nous ramène à ma présence devant le miroir.

Je l'avoue, je n'ai pas put résister et j'ai fouillé dans la penderie de mon ami, celle où il entrepose ses différents costumes. Je voulais savoir, puérilement, si j'avais d'aussi belle jambes que Holmes en talon haut.

Je les ai donc essayé et je reste là, planté devant la glace, le pantalon retroussé jusqu'aux genoux, à examiner mes mollets tendus par l'effort qu'ils doivent fournir s'ils veulent rester perchés sur ses souliers contre nature.

Un raclement de gorge.

Discret mais présent. Celui de quelqu'un qui veut faire savoir qu'il est là, mais qui donne la possibilité à l'autre de ne pas l'entendre.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

J'opère un pivotement léger sur la droite, la semelle de _mes_ talons crissant sur les lattes de bois.

Holmes se tient immobile, son regard vissé sur mes jambes, maintenant légèrement tremblantes. Je n'ose prononcer un mot de peur de me ridiculiser davantage, si c'est encore possible. Je le vois avancer lentement et, arrivé à ma hauteur, fléchir gracieusement les jambes pour se mettre à genoux devant moi.

Peu concerné par mon visage consterné, il prend un air pensif et distant et passe très doucement le dos de son index sur mon mollet.

Je frissonne, ce geste outrageusement sensuel et déplacé ne faisant qu'accroître ma tension nerveuse. Loin de s'apercevoir de mon malaise, Holmes continu son exploration et caresse mon pied cambré, toujours enfermé dans ces escarpins diaboliques.

Je risque un regard vers le miroir et ce que j'y vois manque de me faire réellement tomber : le plus grand détective privée du monde, le cerveau le plus brillant et l'homme le plus fier et têtu que je connaisse, à genoux devant moi, en train de couver d'un regard admiratif mes jambes nues.

Toujours incapable d'articuler un mot, j'apprécie ce que renvoie notre reflet et mon esprit dérangé se surprend à penser que oui, mes jambes ne sont pas si mal en talons hauts.

Je recentre mon attention sur Holmes qui, s'il n'a toujours pas bougé, à maintenant les yeux étroitement clos et promène rêveusement sa main le long de mon pied.

Je la sens se tendre un instant contre ma cheville, me provoquant des frissons supplémentaire, puis se détendre à nouveau.

La voix de mon ami résonne alors dans la salle d'eau.

_ Watson ?

_ Ou-oui ?

_ Ce que je vais vous dire va vous paraître dégoutant et extrêmement déplacé mais, étant donné la totale confiance que je place en vous, je me dois de vous le dire.

J'acquiesçais en silence, penaud, anticipant déjà les critiques désobligeantes qui ne tarderait pas à pleuvoir.

Ce qui vint ensuite s'avéra être tout le contraire et me promettait nombre de nuit blanche. . .à réfléchir.

_ Watson, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous m'avez fait venir dans mon pantalon.

Ce qui est, je dois dire, extrêmement embarrassant pour un homme de mon âge…

Complètement choqué, je me pétrifiais sur place quand il crut bon d'ajouter, relevant vers moi des yeux brillants :

_ Et je vous assure que ces talons vous vont à merveille. . .à la prochaine enquête je serais ravi de vous avoir à mon bras !

. . .

Je crois être le premier homme à cet instant à avoir jamais maudit l'inventeur des talons hauts.


	7. Chapter 7

_Pour une fois je change de narrateur et me met dans la peau d'un Sherlock Holmes aux idées pas très claire XD_

_Pour tout ceux qui se poserait des questions je ne pense pas qu'il ait consommé de l'opium mais j'ai vu le film From Hell hier et donc j'ai voulut rendre un petit « hommage » à cette substance. . ._

**Je t'aime mélancolie**

(Mylène Farmer)

J'exhale un air vicié, mélange subtil de tabac et d'opium.

J'ai l'impression que le cuir du fauteuil glisse sous mes fesses nues, ou peut être est-ce moi qui tombe ?

Je prévoie sa tête outrée quand il rentrera, ses sarcasmes qui couvriront tant bien que mal l'inquiétude qui couve dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Il n'a pas à se plaindre, j'essaye une nouvelle addiction, ça devrait le changer. . .

Après tant de délicieuses années à chasser la seringue, je me mets avec joie à chasser le dragon*. . .

Ma vieille amie est là, tapie dans les recoins brumeux de la pièce, dans mon esprit et mon cœur. Je laisse une autre bouffée de rêves artificiels s'insinuer dans mes poumons, ressortir en savantes arabesques par mes narines frémissantes.

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime mélancolie.

J'aime le spleen qui m'ôte toute mes forces et me laisse avachi dans un coin poussiéreux, qui endort mon esprit sans cesse en ébullition et empêche ; ô ! privilège suprême !; les gens de s'approcher de moi, de s'intéresser à ma petite personne excentrique.

C'est un des avantages d'être un original intelligent, potentiellement dangereux et sujet à des périodes variables de déprime post-enquête.

Personne ne vient vous déranger.

_ Holmes ! Bon. . .bon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! Mais. . .mais c'est de l'opium ! On ne voit rien avec toute cette fumée. . .ce sera un miracle si j'arrive à atteindre une fenêtre ! Mais à quoi pensiez-vous bon s---

Ah.

Presque personne.

Une de mes paupière daigne s'ouvrir et utilise ses maigres forces pour faire le point sur ce qu'elle voit. Mon délicieux docteur à en effet réussi à ouvrir la fenêtre mais, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que cette fumée digne du plus dense des fog londonien cachait ma nudité à ses yeux délicats.

Je le salue d'un signe de la main, m'amusant de le voir à l'envers pour la première fois.

Ses yeux incrédules sont fixés sur mon entrejambe il me semble.

Ah.

Je peine à réaliser ma position mais j'admets finalement qu'être nu sur un fauteuil, tête en bas et jambes écartées reposant sur le dossier du dit fauteuil, n'est pas le comble de l'élégance pour un gentleman.

Qu'importe !

Je réitère mes hommages à Melancholy en tirant sur la pipe, laissant les contours du docteur devenir subtilement flous.

C'est ce que j'aime chez elle.

Elle l'attire immanquablement vers moi. Je me drape dedans comme une femme qui revêt ses plus beaux bijoux pour séduire.

Quand il me voit dans cet état là, il ne résiste pas et vient me consoler, ou tout du moins s'assurer que je ne vais pas mourir d'overdose, ce qui pour moi revient quasiment au même.

Il hésite, mais son désir est plus fort que tout et il s'approche de moi.

Ah. Me voilà de nouveau dans le bon sens.

A tout prendre je préférais l'autre.

J'avais ma bouche à hauteur de sa braguette.

Il est adorable. Il court partout, remettant de l'ordre et allant ma chercher vêtements, linges humides, à manger, à boire. . .

C'est décidé, Melancholy et Opium sont mes nouveaux amants.

En attendant qu'un gentil docteur ne vienne les remplacer. . .

* c'était une expression du 19ème siècle pour dire que l'on consommait régulièrement de l'opium.


	8. Chapter 8

Celui ci est plutôt triste mais c'est dans l'humeur du moment. . .*erm* Bon exceptionnellement ce drabble correspond à deux chansons mais elles vont aussi bien l'une que l'autre avec l'histoire donc j'ai décidé de les citer toute les deux.

Bonne lecture à tous.

It's not me, It's you/Get Out Alive

(Skillet) (Three Days Grace)

_ Vous êtes un lâche.

Je suspendis mon activité du moment, qui consistait à rassembler mes affaires, éparpillées dans notre—son salon.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase assassine sur le ton de l'évidence, et je me surprenais une fois encore en n'éprouvant aucune haine, aucune rancune à son égard. Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien que je le connais, j'aurais put croire qu'il pensait ça de moi depuis le début. Mais je savais qu'il disait ça uniquement pour me blesser, essayer de m'amocher une dernière fois.

Le grand, le _fameux_ Sherlock Holmes sait toujours frapper là où ça fait mal.

Que ce soit pour ses ennemies ou ses amis.

Sans faire attention à ses allées et venues furieuse derrière moi, je repris mon rangement. Ses manigances visant à manipuler mon esprit aurait marché autrefois, mais maintenant j'ai vu. J'ai vu, j'ai compris et j'ai mesuré le degré d'absurdité de notre relation, de mon propre comportement envers lui.

Ce n'est pas moi la cause de tout ce gâchis, c'est lui.

Dire qu'il a faillit me convaincre ! Des semaines, des mois passés à culpabiliser, à me dire qu'il avait raison, que j'étais un monstre d'égoïsme pour partir avec cette femme, que je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner à son sort sinon il risquait de faire une ultime imprudence.

Oui, je l'aime.

Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé un ami je pense.

Mais il y a moi. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à vivre uniquement pour lui, je veux fonder ma propre existence !

Il est de ces oiseaux rares dont vous vous sentez irrésistiblement attiré, et qui vous fascine et vous comble jusqu'au jour où vous découvrez l'horrible vérité qui se cache sous leur beau plumage.

Holmes est de ceux-là.

Etait.

Lorsque je me suis aperçu de mon erreur, j'étais déjà pris dans les filets de son ego surdimensionné, écrasé et prisonnier de son indiscutable charisme. Je lui passais tout : ses excès, son égoïsme, sa mauvaise humeur, même le mépris glissait sur moi comme de l'eau.

Il a fini par m'user, sans même s'en apercevoir. Au moment même où je suis rentré dans sa vie je pense qu'il a pris mon amitié pour acquise.

_ Vous allez le regretter, Watson. Cette femme est bien trop fade pour vous. . .

Il à dû tomber de haut le jour où il a compris que j'avais l'intention d'épouser Mary.

_ D'un autre côté, vous êtes assez intelligent pour comprendre vos erreurs. . .

Je ferme la dernière valise, vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié. Je ne veux pas avoir à revenir, sous aucun prétexte.

_ Si c'est des excuses que vous attendez, vous savez très bien que je n'en suis pas capable !

Dans mon esprit mortifié repasse toutes ses années, au 221 Baker Street, toutes les expressions de ses yeux noirs alors que je lui tourne le dos, toutes les émotions, noble ou moins avouable, qui ont traversés cette pièce.

_ Vous saviez qu'une simple et inoffensive bulle d'air se révèle être le pire des poisons si on l'injecte par mégarde dans une veine ? Bien sûr, vous êtes médecin, vous deviez le savoir. . .

Je ne dois pas craquer. Pas maintenant.

Pas après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir avec sa personnalité instable et exécrable.

C'est maintenant ou jamais.

J'empoigne ma dernière valise, marche une dernière fois d'un pas décidé à travers ce salon, pose ma main sur la poignée. Sa forme épouse mes doigts à la perfection, après tant d'années à la façonner chaque jour par nos gestes.

_ Ne me quittez pas. . .

Serait-ce un sanglot ? Non.

Juste un homme qui admet enfin sa défaite, à la dernière seconde. J'aimerai lui hurler de toutes mes forces qu'il est trop tard, qu'une décennie ou presque de mauvaise conduite ça ne se rattrape pas.

Mais après tout, je n'ai pas encore ouvert la porte. . .

Non. Ne flanche pas.

Je sens un corps qui se rapproche, une main faible et glacé se poser sur mon dos.

_ Vous n'avez pas à partir, puisqu'ici le problème ce n'est pas vous, c'est moi. Mais. . .

Cette phrase en suspens est la pire qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre.

_ . . .Mais si en quittant cet endroit vous pouvez être heureux, alors je vous y encourage.

Je ne me souviens plus du moment où j'ai lâché ma valise, ni du moment où je me suis retourné pour serrer sa main glacé dans les miennes.

Ses yeux noirs sont là, fixés sur moi.

Et je capitule, comme toujours, presque avec bonheur.

En le prenant dans mes bras, en sentant ses épaules secouées par les sanglots et tous les muscles de son corps crispé par une tension douloureuse, j'ai compris que quitte à souffrir je préférais souffrir avec lui que sans lui.

L'avenir me dira si j'ai eu raison de laisser tomber ma valise ce soir là.


	9. Chapter 9

Pour ce drabble, si vous êtes curieux et que vous écoutez cette chanson, je tiens à préciser que c'est plutôt l'ambiance générale du morceau qui m'a inspiré le texte, et que donc il ne colle pas à cent pour cent avec les paroles de la chanson.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop XD en tout cas si vous pouvez l'écouter et lire le texte en même temps, faîtes le, vous comprendrez mieux l'état dans lequel se trouve Holmes. ^^

Bonne lecture

Bullets

(Archive)

Parfois, il aurait aimé être une femme.

Souvent, il se disait qu'être aussi doux que la plus douce des demoiselles lui accorderait toute les faveurs de John.

Etre fragile, délicat, émotif. Avoir besoin de lui à la moindre occasion, partir se réfugier dans ses bras dès qu'un bruit effrayant se fait entendre. Lui réserver les tâches qui demandent virilité et force brute, et le regarder déménager les meubles avec de grands yeux admiratifs.

Etre le parfait stéréotypes de la demoiselle londonienne de bonne famille, bien éduqué et dont le seul but dans la vie est de faire autant d'enfants que possible.

Tout ce qu'il n'était pas en somme.

Alors il forçait le trait, enchaînait des combats de plus en plus violent, oubliait pendant plusieurs jours ce qu'était du savon et un bain, devenait insolent et ironique à la moindre occasion.

Mais, parfois, un geste tendre lui échappait, sa démarche se faisait plus féline et ses lèvres plus joueuse.

Souvent, trop souvent, il ne pouvait empêcher cette part de féminité de s'exprimer, juste pour voir si John répondrait à son appel.

Il savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux, et que la société ne lui pardonnait ses manières que parce qu'il s'était étiqueté d'emblée « excentrique ». Sans cela, une enquête aurait été depuis longtemps menée sur lui ; qu'il soit le plus grand détective que cette terre ait portée n'y changeait rien.

Il se regarda une dernière fois, pinça ses lèvres pour étaler le voile rouge qui les parait.

_ Il est temps d'y aller, Watson.

_ Holmes ! Je dois dire que votre déguisement est très réussi ! Mon cher, vous m'étonnerez toujours ! Cette facilité que vous avez à jouer un personnage est déroutante.

Avec un sourire, il essaya de dissimuler la tristesse dans ses yeux et se tourna vers la porte, lissant les plis de sa robe d'un air absent et machinal.

Dans quelques minutes ils se rendraient à une soirée mondaine, sa main gantée de satin blanc reposant sur le bras de John, comme n'importe quel couple. Celui ci le regarderait jouer son rôle avec admiration, et s'amuserait de ses gestes féminins, plus vrai que nature. Il serait aussi un peu inquiet, lorsque de jeunes gentlemen célibataires lui offriraient une cour enflammée et qu'il accepterait leurs invitations à danser.

En milieu de soirée, il viendrait le réconforter d'une tape virile dans le dos, lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'il pourrait bientôt quitter cet accoutrement ridicule, se laver le visage et redevenir Sherlock Holmes.

Si John savait à quel point il avait tort.


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voilà un nouveau drabble ! ^^**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'encouragent vraiment !**

**Réponse à Gabriel : merci de m'avoir suggéré des chansons ! ____ Celle de Slipknot est vraiment superbe ! (et tu n'avais pas besoin de me prévenir, j'écoute aussi beaucoup de musique dites « violente » XD) je pense que je posterais un drabble avec elle bientôt ^^ **

**( et le fait que tu m'as appelé « trésor » m'a fait beaucoup rire XD j'étais en train de regarder Iron Man et c'est tombé pile au moment où il dit à Jarvis « ne m'attends pas trésor » XDDD)**

**P.S : je m'excuse à l'avance s'il y a des fautes, je suis un peu tête en l'air en ce moment =__= **

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Science (version acoustique)**

**(Ex Nihilo Vox)**

_ . . .regardez cette merveille Watson ! C'est historique ! La première fois que l'on tente d'associer le pont à bascule et. . .

Je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié.

Tandis qu'il était fasciné par le paysage industriel qui se déroulait derrière la fenêtre de la voiture, j'admirais ses grands yeux bruns, qui pouvaient virer au gris selon son humeur.

L'étincelle qui les animait quand mon ami parlait de sujets qui lui tenait à cœur me retournait toujours l'estomac. Je le sentais faire des pirouettes derrière mon complet trois pièces gris souris et j'espérais de tout mon cœur que le grand détective assis devant moi ne remarque rien.

Avoir des sentiments incertains envers le plus grand analyste du monde quand votre visage reflète la moindre de vos émotions comme un livre ouvert équivalait à un suicide sentimental.

Inutile de vous préciser l'identité du potentiel suicidé. . .

Et il continuait, imperturbable, à m'expliquer des choses que de toute façon je ne comprendrais jamais complètement, n'étant pas aussi intelligent que lui dans ce domaine. Nous étions tous les deux des hommes de science, à notre façon : lui la chimie, la physique, et tout ce qui touchait à la technique ; moi la biologie, l'anatomie, le vivant. Nous étions en quelque sorte les représentants de deux mondes qui se télescopaient sans cesse, mais qui ne se comprenaient, hélas, pas toujours.

Je me contentais donc d'acquiescer de temps en temps et cela lui suffisait.

Pendant qu'il s'enflammait, débitant ses explications à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu, je divaguais et essayais de mon côté d'analyser mes sentiments à son égard.

Ce n'était pas de l'amitié. Nous avions dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps maintenant.

Mais ce n'étais pas non plus une simple cohabitation entre deux gentlemen ayant des liens très fort.

C'était sûrement de l'amour. Bien que ce constat me dérangeais, (moi ! aimer un être aussi insupportable, malsain, insolent, décadent !) je ne pouvais que m'y confronter et me dire que ce n'étais pas si grave : si Holmes était en effet un excentrique insupportable, malsain, insolent, décadent et relativement insensible, je savais lire entre les lignes et ce que je devinais suffisait à me remplir de fierté.

J'étais amoureux de Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock Holmes !

Secrètement, j'étais fier que mon âme ait choisit de s'attacher à cet homme. Nous nous complétions à merveille, même si parfois le seul fait d'être dans la même pièce suffisait à embraser nos nerfs.

Soulagé aussi, d'une certaine manière.

Si je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son visage à cet instant, je savais que notre relation resterait platonique. La loi n'avait rien à voir dans cette affaire, je n'éprouvais simplement pas de désir sexuel pour lui.

Au risque de lui donner raison et de paraître encore plus fleur bleue que ce qu'il croit, le simple fait d'être prés de lui suffisait à mon bonheur.

Souvent, les choses les plus simples nous transportent. Le voir, sentir son odeur et sa présence à mes côté, profiter de son enthousiasme et de ses rares sourires éclatant qu'il m'offrait parfois, jeter notre complicité à la face de Lestrade et du monde, toutes ces choses qui tissaient mon quotidien n'avait ni besoin de sexe ou de mots d'amour.

Cela peut paraître invraisemblable, qui plus est pour un homme, et pourtant je ressentais réellement cet amour presque pur, presque sans accros.

Et il continuait, immuable, à me parler de vis, d'écrou, de modernité. . .

Ah ! Parlons-en de la modernité !

Tous les jours, j'observais la société qui m'entourait et tous les jours, je me disais que cette fameuse « ère moderne » ne touchait que l'acier et le fer ; les hommes, eux, restaient figé dans leurs idées régressives, englués dans leurs soi-disant « bonnes mœurs ».

Observant avec amusement les mains de mon ami s'agiter sous l'effet de l'émotion vive qui l'animait, je songeais que le monde aurait le droit de se targuer de « moderne » le jour où il serait normal de croiser deux hommes ou deux femmes main dans la main, s'embrassant et s'étreignant en public. Bien entendu, je gardais ce genre de réflexion pour moi. A notre époque, il n'était pas de bon ton d'avancer des idées trop . . . avant-gardiste.

Sauf si vous vous appeliez Sherlock Holmes bien sur.

La science pourra bien tracer son chemin, si les hommes n'élèvent pas leur conscience, tout ce progrès sera inutile.

Je chassai ses réflexions philosophiques avec une pensée plus égoïste, mais délicieuse : le monde pouvait bien sombrer, le seul être qui comptait se trouvait devant moi, son genoux effleurait le mien et il me jetait un regard sceptique, peut être dérangé par le sourire idiot qui flottait sous ma moustache.

_ Watson ! Vous n'avez pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit !

Je m'appelle John Watson, je vois le monde courir vers le progrès, je comprends de moins en moins le dit progrès, je suis amoureux.

La vie est belle en somme, science ou pas.


	11. Chapter 11

Un nouveau drabble écrit il y a à peine quelques heures (preuve que vos commentaires m'encouragent vraiment à continuer XD). Celui ci est un peu moins triste que les autres. . .

Bonne lecture à tous.

Le Lac

(Indochine)

_ Watson ?

_ Oui Holmes ?

_ Est-ce que vous allez me suivre encore longtemps ?

_. . .

_. . .

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Nous sommes assis paisiblement au bord d'un lac et-

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il faut prendre cette question au second degrés.

_ Oh.

_. . .

_ Eh bien. . .je suppose, oui.

_ Mais vous avez Mary maintenant. Rien ne vous oblige à rester avec un célibataire qui vous fait risquer votre vie au moins une fois par semaine. . .

_ Justement.

_ . . . « justement » quoi ?

_ C'est parce que rien ne m'y oblige que je reste Holmes.

_ Ah.

_ . . .

_ . . .

_ Cet étang est vraiment magnifique.

_ En effet.

(silence)

_ Holmes ? Mais que faîtes-vous ? Vous allez tomb-

_ WhaaAaah !

( splash)

_ Holmes. . .vous êtes impossible !

_ Je sais.

_ . . .

_ Elle est froide Watson.

_ Pfff. . .nous ne sommes qu'en avril, c'est parfaitement normal.

_ Tout compte fait ce n'est pas si désagréable. . .

_ . . .

_ Votre moustache peine à cacher un sourire, Watson.

_ Il est vrai. . .

_ Watson !

(re-splash)

_. . .

_ Vous avez sauté dans ce lac tout habillé !

_ . . .je ne crois pas que vous ayez pris la peine d'enlever vos habits lorsque vous êtes tombé.

_ Merveilleux cynisme, cher ami.

_ Je me défends. . .

_ Mais bon dieu, pourquoi avez-vous sauté ?!

_Pour répondre à votre question.

_ . . .

(rougissement)

_ Je vous suivrais encore longtemps, Holmes. Que vous le vouliez ou non.

_ Même dans une eau glacée un matin d'avril ?

_ Le froid conserve et raffermit, dit-on.

_ Excellent diagnostic, docteur.

_ Merci.

_ . . .

_ Pour l'amour de dieu, Holmes ! Cessez de douter de moi dés que je manifeste des sentiments sincères envers vous !

_ J'essaye, Watson, j'essaye. .

_ Essayer, ce n'est pas assez. Vous devez me croire !Même lorsque vous me faîtes subir les pires affronts, je ne peut m'empêcher de vous suivre. . .cette certitude ne changera pas, quand bien même je m'unirais à Mary.

_ . . .mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi risquer votre vie, votre honneur, votre santé mentale pour moi ?

_ Holmes. . .vous tenez vraiment à discuter de cela dans un lac ?

_ Oui.

_ . . .bien.

_ . . .

_ C'est une notion qui me dépasse, mon cher. C'est une évidence. Vous tombez, je tombe avec vous. Vous risquez votre vie, je mets en jeu la mienne. Vous sautez dans un lac gelé ou dans les flammes de l'enfer, je vous suis. Il ne pourrait en être autrement, même si je le voulais.

_ . . .

_ . . .

_ Watson ?

_ Oui Holmes ?

_ . . .merci.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

_ Et si je vous confiais qu'il en est de même pour mes sentiments ?

_ Alors je vous crois sans hésiter.

_ . . .

_ J'espère que vous êtes fier d'être un héros national Holmes.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce que nous allons devoir traverser tout Londres à pied, trempé et traînant derrière nous une légère odeur de vase.

_ Un héros reste un héros Watson. La vase n'y change rien.

_ Si vous le dites. . .

(silence)

_ Holmes ?

_ . . .oui ?

_ Cessez de cacher vos mains derrière votre dos. Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ?

_ Oh. Un simple souvenir du lac pour ce cher Lestrade.

_ . . .

_ Quoi ?

_ Et pourra-t-il exposer ce . . .souvenir dans son salon ?

_ Je dirais plutôt en couvre-chef, Watson.

_ . . .

_ Et en sous-vêtements aussi. . .

_ Holmes ! Lâchez ces algues immédiatement !

_ Le chemin est long jusqu'à Baker Street Watson. Vous pouvez toujours caresser l'espoir que je les perde en chemin.

_ Holmes ! Je vais vous-

_ Suivre ? J'en serais ravi, mon cher.

Je contemplais un moment son dos s'éloigner de moi dans la lueur matinale et, comme toujours, je courut pour le rattraper, réfléchissant déjà à un moyen de lui faire abandonner ces stupides algues.


	12. Chapter 12

Encore un autre drabble, sur une chanson de James Bond cette fois XD

Je vais vous demander beaucoup d'indulgence pour celui là : je l'ai écrit à 3heures du mat' et des poussières et même si je le trouve vraiment mauvais je prend le risque de le publier quand même. . .à vous de me jeter des fleurs ou de me lapider ensuite XD

J'en profite aussi pour essayer de répondre aux reviews (chose que je ne fais jamais à ma grande honte =____= après tout, vous passez du temps à me laisser des commentaires, ce serait la moindre des choses de vous répondre !).

Donc, **pour Théa** d'abord :

Merci pour tout ces gentils compliments XD Je t'avoue que je ne pense absolument pas mes drabbles comme une histoires suivie, ils viennent en vrac, au fil de mon MP3 si on peut dire ^^ Après, si tu as envie d'essayer de les remettre dans l'ordre pour y trouver une cohérence ne te gêne pas XD Je préfère que mes histoires fassent rêver ceux qui les lisent, et leurs donnent la possibilité d'extrapoler comme ils le souhaitent ^^ (tu lis des fics au boulot ?! XD c'est pas très sérieux tout ça. . .XDD)

**Pour Aliyela**:

Merci pour tes reviews *__*

Je t'avoue que pour ce drabble je me suis lancé dans quelque chose de réellement nouveau pour moi, qui aime tant la narration XD Mais l'atmosphère de la chanson s'y prêtait bien je trouve, alors je me suis lancé XD ce style permet à chacun d'imaginer Holmes tomber dans l'eau de manière plus ou moins digne XDD ( et je t'assure que tu peux dormir avec le chapitre 10 !! il te suffit de l'imprimer et de le glisser sous ton oreiller !! XDD)

**Pour Cybelia** :

Merci et oui, je ne pouvais pas clore ce chapitre sans lui faire faire une bêtise XD Je l'imagine parfaitement allez rendre visite à Lestrade un bouquet d'algues gluantes à la main XDD et Watson qui court derrière pour le rattraper =3

When nobody loves you

(Kerli)

_[If no one can hurt you_

_Then nobody loves you_

_If no one can break you_

_Then nobody loves you_

_If no one can change you and no one can save you_

_If nobody loves you, i do. . .]_

_ Holmes!

Il s'effondra dans mes bras, encore conscient mais incapable de faire un pas de plus.

Je l'amenais vers un fauteuil, tellement choqué par ses blessures que j'en oubliais de le réprimander. Aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres tandis que je le contemplais, effondré sur le sofa, des ecchymoses bleuâtres couvrant quasiment la totalité de son torse nu.

En sueur, échevelé et désorienté.

A voir ses chaussures pleines de boue, il avait dû traverser tout Londres dans cet état, offrant un bien curieux spectacle aux gentlemen qui se seraient attardés dans les rues. Du sang frais coulait de ses lèvres déchiré et de son arcade droite, le reste des traces brunâtres sur son pantalon et ses mains devaient appartenir à son adversaire.

M'arrachant à mes réflexions, je m'apprêtais à aller chercher des linges humides pour nettoyer ses plaies lorsqu'une main attrapa mon poignet dans une étreinte fiévreuse.

Déstabilisé, je tombais en arrière, sur ce qui semblait être ses genoux.

Je n'aurais jamais put soupçonner qu'il lui restait autant de force après une nuit passée à combattre. Paniqué à l'idée de l'avoir abimé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, je voulu me relever mais il m'en empêcha, enroulant un bras autour de mon torse, emprisonnant mes jambes entre les siennes.

Son souffle chaud et irrégulier butait contre ma nuque, et je sus que cette nuit de débauche étais loin d'être terminé.

Son sexe brûlant et dur se pressait contre mes reins.

Je me débattis : loin de penser que cette situation était choquante, je songeais qu'une activité de ce genre était vivement déconseillée quand on souffrait de telles blessures, même pour Holmes.

Un grognement étouffé me répondit, aussi menaçant que déterminé.

_ Cessez de vous débattre Watson ! Je fini toujours par avoir ce que je veux. . .

Je ne me débattis que davantage, toujours préoccupé par sa santé et aussi un peu vexé par ses réflexions égocentriques.

Son étreinte de fer me déplaisait autant qu'elle m'excitait. Nous nous affrontions depuis cinq longues minutes lorsqu'il me prît en traitre et m'eut ainsi à sa merci, en plaquant son genou entre mes cuisses.

Je cessais tout mouvement, je crois bien que je stoppais aussi mon souffle, de peur de provoquer une nouvelle friction.

De peur que ce soit trop bon. Trop . . . intense.

Lui ne se priva pas et promena ses mains le long de mon buste alors que je murmurais un « pourquoi moi ? » tremblotant.

_ Parce qu'il n'y a que vous qui puissiez supporter de me voir dans cet état, m'accueillir à bras ouvert en devinant le monstre qui se cache sous le masque et accepter encore de m'approcher lorsque je suis couvert de sang, de sueur et de honte.

Il disait vrai.

Pour une fois, je décidais de me taire et de le laisser mener son caprice jusqu'au bout. Son corps moite se pressa contre mon dos et ses mains s'activaient déjà à me faire perdre toute idée de rébellion.

Personne ne pouvait le supporter au quotidien. Moi je pouvais.

N'importe qui serait agacé par son intellect démesuré, sa force physique et sa technique de combat quasiment parfaite. Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'il résolvait toujours ses enquêtes et pas un homme sur cette terre ne pourrait s'en faire un ami sans arrière-pensées, ou du moins sans jalousie.

Moi je le pouvais.

Je le pouvais aussi surement que je sentais ses doigts caresser la peau sensible de mon sexe, aussi surement que je percevais ses gémissements de plaisir dans mon cou, juste sous mon oreille.

Son désir était palpable à travers la toile rêche de son pantalon bon marché, là, tout contre mes fesses. Plusieurs fois je tentais de me retourner pour lui rendre la pareille, à chaque fois un de mes vêtements partaient en lambeaux.

Je gisais maintenant nu sur lui, entre ses bras, en son pouvoir.

Je compris enfin qu'il prenait autant de plaisir que moi lorsque ses hanches roulèrent contre les miennes et je me laissais aller, creusant mon dos pour plus de contact.

L'extase se faisait doucement sentir, tiraillant mes reins et mon ventre. Complètement perdu dans cette atmosphère surchauffée, je pris appui sur les bras du fauteuil et relevait mon bassin pour le jeter violemment contre le sien.

Je vins dans un long tremblement, torturant le cuir de mes doigts crispé, et un cri étranglé m'échappa lorsque je sentis Holmes se tendre et se libérer contre moi. La moiteur que je perçus à travers son pantalon me fit tourner la tête. Il en serait quitte pour une lessive le lendemain.

A ma grande honte, je reculais pour me presser contre lui, récoltant les dernières miettes de jouissances qui secouaient nos corps épuisés. Avec un soupir satisfait, il m'entoura de ses bras et me serra contre lui, toutes les effluves de cette nuit singulière remontant pour envahir mes sens.

Sang, sueur et sexe.

Un cocktail explosif et instable qui résumait à la perfection ce que je vivais avec lui en cet instant.

La fièvre laissa peu à peu place à la torpeur.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas question de mots d'amour, et qu'il en serait toujours ainsi.

Holmes et moi étions deux hommes et, en dehors du fait que la loi n'était pas de notre côté, la simple pensée d'une vie de couple bien rangée me paraissait absurde.

Je serais le seul à avoir la force de l'aimer.

Il l'avait dit lui même : il était une âme torturée et pourtant invincible, détesté par ses pairs comme le mouton noir rejeté du troupeau.

Je crois avoir été le seul à ne pas essayer de le changer, à aimer ses défauts comme ses qualités.

Quand tout le monde fuit devant les difficultés qu'il représente et le laisse en proie à ses démons, je reste, même si je sais que je ne pourrais jamais le sauver complètement.

Même si je sais qu'un jour ces mêmes démons finiront par avoir aussi ma peau.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everybody ^___^

Encore un autre chapitre de posté (je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi productive sur ce site. . .Sherlock Holmes m'inspire de toute évidence XD)

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et je tiens à vous prévenir ; Watson n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il a l'habitude d'être. . .

PS : merci, merci, merci ! pour tout vos commentaires ^^

PPS : pour **Aliyela** :

Je serais enchantée de découvrir cette chanson^^ Malgré tout mon stock de musiques, je sens que j'ai besoin de sang neuf pour écrire XDD Le seul problème c'est que ma connexion se porte très mal en ce moment et que mon logiciel de téléchargement à décider de me lâcher TT Donc si tu veux que j'écrive sur cette chanson, il faudra me l'envoyer XD (et à propos de mon « humour », je suis chanceuse d'en avoir parce qu'il me sert beaucoup dans la vie de tout les jours, même s'il est parfois un peu grinçant XD)

**Bonne lecture à vous. . .**

O Song

**( AaRON)**

**[I don't care what people say, I'm dreaming louder every day]**

Il laissa tomber les feuillets sur la table de nuit.

Je ne vérifiais même plus la somme, c'est à peine si je leurs jetais un regard.

Par habitude, je tendis une main vers lui et reçu une cigarette et de quoi l'allumer moi-même. Ce que je fis, dans le silence le plus total.

Depuis quelques temps, j'avais trouvé le moyen de ramener Holmes prés de moi, par la force.

Il avait beau me répéter à chaque fois que ce serait la dernière, il se retrouvait toujours à chercher ses vêtements éparpillés dans ma chambre. Et je finissais toujours par relâcher des ronds de fumée, nu au milieu des draps sales.

Je me foutais de la morale autant que lui à présent.

Même les rumeurs sur mon compte ne m'atteignait pas. Les mondains commençaient à jaser sérieusement sur « comment le respectable Docteur Watson arrondissait ses fins de mois ».

Si seulement ils savaient. . .

Après avoir épousé Mary(de force)Holmes a disparu de ma vie aussi sûrement que s'il n'en avait jamais fais partie. Mais j'ai eut tôt fait de le rattraper.

Comme il s'avérait sourd à mes sollicitations, nous avons trouvé un arrangement. Un arrangement qui ne risquait pas de compromettre mon mariage ou de déranger la résolution de ses affaires.

Il venait abuser de mon corps quand bon lui semblait, et laissait de l'argent avant de partir.

Pas de sentiments, pas de promesses, pas de scènes d'amour déchirantes.

Il me baisait, j'y trouvait mon plaisir, notre désir l'un pour l'autre était satisfait.

Oui, je peux me permettre ce genre de langage ici. Après tout, ces draps sales et défait ne connaissent pas le docteur Watson. Ils ne connaissent que John, un homme, mariée maintenant, qui à eu l'audace d'en aimer un autre et qui joue la putain pour pouvoir encore le garder prés de lui.

Et ces lignes ne sont évidemment pas destinées à la publication.

Sauf si un jour j'en ai assez de tous ces mensonges et que je décide de dévoiler la vérité, l'entraînant avec moi dans la chute.

Il finit de se rhabiller et se tourne pour prendre son manteau.

Je rêve du jour où il décidera de rester, se déshabillera une nouvelle fois et rabattra les couvertures sur nous, comme autant de rempart contre le monde. Peu importe si Mary nous retrouvait ainsi, elle sait depuis le début que mon attachement pour lui n'a rien de naturel.

Et je vois la tempête dans ses yeux lorsqu'il marche vers la porte.

Comme s'il avait envie de détruire tout ce qui ne lui convient pas. La loi, l'Angleterre, le mariage, les fanatiques catholiques, lui-même.

Je m'aperçois que mon entrejambe fait encore des sienne.

La conséquence logique de la moiteur qu'il a laissé entre mes cuisses pendant nos ébats. . .

Je tire une dernière fois sur la cigarette, laissant la fumée âcre envahir ma bouche, et la pose sur la table, tout près de l'argent en fait. Ma main rampe sous les draps et caresse machinalement cette région sensible, déjà baptisée par Holmes un peu plus tôt.

J'ajoute encore de la matière à l'odeur charnelle et épaisse qui flotte dans la pièce, qui colle et vous suit à la trace des heures durant.

Sentant peut être du mouvement derrière lui, il se retourne et me fixe avec rage.

Je lui renvoie un sourire désabusé.

Il me regarde comme s'il voulait me faire payer ces odeurs et ces sensations qui vont le hanter, il le sait, plusieurs jours après avoir quitté cette pièce.

Je me branle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et à l'intérieur mon âme crie pour un mot tendre, un geste affectueux ou même un de ces surnoms qui faisaient notre quotidien autrefois.

Mais nous jouons notre rôle à la perfection.

Voyez plutôt.

_ Vous êtes vraiment obscène Watson.

_ J'ai eu un bon professeur.

_ Hn. La somme vous va-t-elle ?

_ C'est parfait.

_ Préparez-vous. La prochaine fois je vous prendrais contre le mur.

_ Le mur ?

_ Oui, le mur.

_ D'accord.

_ Bonne fin de journée Watson.

_ A vous aussi Holmes.

Le coeur en compote et l'esprit vacillant, je continuait mon activité.

Il y avait une certaine amélioration aujourd'hui : il m'avait dit au revoir.

Je jetais un oeil au bord du lit. La cigarette se consumait toujours dans le vide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle tomba par hasard sur les feuillets blancs et ils se consumèrent eux aussi.

C'est bête.

Le Docteur Watson allait devoir faire des heures supplémentaire pour payer son loyer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ce chapitre est un peu particulier car c'est Mary qui s'exprime. **

**Je suis désolé si elle vous paraît totalement OOC mais étant donné que ce personnage est peu exploité je l'ai imaginé à ma façon. **

**Encore merci pour vos review (et pour ta franchise Cybelia XD, ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui donne son avis avec autant de délicatesse ^^).**

**Bonne lecture. . .**

**So Cold**

**( Breaking Benjamin)**

**[ Show me how defenceless you really are. . .]**

**_ **Je sais que vous tenez à lui autant que moi.

C'est mal, je le sais, mais les mots ont presque franchit mes lèvres sans mon consentement.

Il hésite, doute, et finalement part.

Il est si facile de lire en lui lorsque les évènements impliquent John.

Je me demande toujours comment lui n'a pas réussi à noter cela. Je ne connais Sherlock Holmes que depuis quelques jours mais je puis d'ors et déjà affirmer que sa relation avec John dépasse de loin une amitié conventionnelle.

Preuve en est le fait qu'après cette énorme explosion, la première personne pour qui il se soit inquiété, le seul nom qui ait franchi ses lèvres était « Watson ».

Pas « Irène », Watson.

C'est un aimable policier qui m'a rapporté ce fait. L'intelligence et les larmes ont toujours été les meilleurs atouts féminins lorsqu'il s'agit de récolter une information.

Depuis cet instant je me plais à le torturer, à faire jouer sa culpabilité.

Je l'observe se débattre avec sa conscience et prend enfin ma revanche sur notre première rencontre. Car, contrairement à lui qui résout tout par l'observation et la logique, je suis sur mon terrain de prédilection lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments et j'ai su comment le manipuler dés que je l'ai vu agir avec John.

Je sais que viendra un moment où la tension sera trop forte entre eux et ce jour ils commettront l'irréparable sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ce jour là je laisserai John décider de ce qu'il veut pour son avenir, décider avec quelle personne il veut passer le reste de sa vie.

En attendant, mon cœur est toujours tiraillé entre deux envies contraires : aider Holmes à se réconcilier avec ses sentiments et le laisser me prendre John dés à présent, ou bien continuer de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Le fait est que j'aime voir cet homme si grand sans défense devant moi.

_ Courez, Holmes. Retrouvez les gens qui lui ont fait ça et arrêtez-les tous, ne laissez pas un seul d'entre eux en réchapper ! Faîtes-le pour lui. . .

Et ce que je vois dans ses yeux à cet instant me plaît.

Il aime John autant que moi, voir plus.

Il serait prêt à tuer pour lui.

Cette constatation me rassure.

Je vais te torturer, Sherlock.

Jusqu'à ce que notre bien aimé docteur revienne entre tes mains, je ne te laisserai pas un instant de répit.

Prêt ?


	15. Chapter 15

Je crois me souvenir que c'est Gabriel qui m'avait suggéré cette chanson XD j'ai donc écrit ce drabble mais je dois dire que je le trouve vraiment moyen. . .je vous conseillerai donc d'écouter les paroles et d'imaginer Holmes et Watson, et c'est puisqu'elles parlent d'elles-mêmes il m'a été difficile d'écrire quelque chose qui tenait la route =__=''

J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même et je préfère vous prévenir, ce n'est pas très joyeux. . .

Bonne lecture ^^

Snuff

(Slipknot)

[ I can't destroy what isn't there. . . ]

ça y est, il y était.

Le moment le plus important et le plus douloureux de toute sa vie.

Il le pressentait depuis toujours, depuis la première rencontre. Ce jour bénie qui avait mis John Watson sur son chemin.

A la seconde même où sa main avait serré la sienne, il avait su que leur relation irait crescendo, jusqu'au coup d'archet final.

Ils devaient se séparer un jour, c'était inévitable.

Il n'y aurait pas de happy end pour lui, pas de « ils vécurent heureux et résolvèrent beaucoup d'affaires ensemble. . . ».

Il n'y aurait que la solitude et sa maigre conscience essayant de le rassurer, de lui faire admettre qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision.

Epuisé, transpercé de toute part par le regard azur posé sur lui, il se laissa glisser contre le mur.

John s'accrochait à lui.

John ne voulait pas partir.

John était lâche.

Il faisait un bien piètre docteur, à ne pas reconnaître ce qui était bon pour lui.

Donc c'était à lui et à lui seul de prendre cette décision. A lui d'endurer cette douleur insupportable, à lui de s'arracher la meilleure partie de son âme.

De ses propres mains.

Car c'est ce que John était.

La meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé, un ange qui avait résisté tant bien que mal, qui avait réchauffé ses nuits et ensoleillé ses jours.

Une perle qu'il n'avait pas réussi à détruire.

Jusqu'à présent.

Mais les ailes si pures de John viraient au gris à mesure qu'il restait. Même sa rencontre avec Mary n'y avait rien changé, et il s'entêtait à repousser encore et encore la date du mariage.

Alors qu'il savait. Il savait qu'il avait cessé de se battre il y a longtemps, il donnait juste le change.

Son combat avait pris fin quand il avait compris que lui ne changerait jamais, que leur amour était teinté d'une haine et d'une rage si violente qu'ils finiraient par se détruire l'un l'autre.

Mais John n'aurait jamais le courage de partir, quand bien même il devait y laisser son âme.

Alors lui avait emmuré son cœur tout au long de cette interminable journée d'agonie, placé un faux sourire sur ses lèvres et attendu le moment fatidique.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

_ Partez Watson. Partez et ne revenez jamais.

John n'avait pas pleuré, n'avait pas argumenté.

Il le vit simplement tourner les talons, la tête basse, et ne réalisait pas que son dos serait la dernière image qu'il aurait de lui.

Il laissa le sien glisser un peu plus vite contre le mur.

Il n'avait envie de rien.

Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, il ne pouvait pas crier, encore moins appeler à l'aide.

Il était vide.

Dans quelques mois, dans quelques années, il le haïrait, l'oublierais, l'aimerait toujours et se demanderait si tout ceci à vraiment existé.

S'il n'avait pas simplement rêvé ce sourire magnifique qu'il lui avait offert, ses mains chaudes et tendres sur son corps, son amitié, son amour, ce fil fragile et unique qui reliait leurs âmes.

Mais pour l'instant tout était vide.

Son regard erra dans la pièce, se tourna vers la porte encore ouverte.

Plus aucune trace de John.

Tout était immobile, vide, vain.

Même lui.

Surtout lui.

Le temps s'était arrêté, inexplicablement arrêté.

Vide.

. . .

_ Mr Holmes ? Que faîtes-vous dans le noir ? Je vous aie apporté votre dîner . . . Il faut manger vous savez. Allez, debout.

Il hésita à peine une seconde avant de prendre la main que Mme Hudson lui tendait.

Il ne la remercierait pas de l'avoir relevé, mais ne la haïrait jamais non plus. Si elle n'avait pas passé cette porte, il serait resté là pour toujours, ce serait desséché, serait tombé en lambeaux.

Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force d'affronter le monde sans John.

Rester assis là, contre le mur, aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

Mais il ferait avec.

Il endurcirait son âme encore et encore, jusqu'à devenir intouchable.

Il savait qu'il en était capable.

Il prit une gorgée de thé et pensa qu'il y avait au moins une chose que tout le monde pensait à l'unanimité à propos de lui :

Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas de cœur.

Au moins, à présent, c'était un fait avéré.


	16. Chapter 16

**Un autre drabble (qui n'as rien à voir avec le précédent, désolé si je déçois ceux qui cherchent à tout prix à les mettre en ordre XD) qui m'est apparu au beau milieu de la nuit (ne me demandez pas pourquoi xd).**

**Rien d'autre à dire à part vous remercier encore pour vos reviews ^^**

**(ah si, je pense que ce chapitre va contenter ceux qui aiment un John Watson tout en tendresse XD je crois…)**

Secret Smile

( Semisonic)

[Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile, and you use it. . . only for me. . .]

_ Ah, Docteur Watson ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

Je serrais à contrecoeur la main de ce vieillard décrépi, qui depuis quelques mois essayait toutes les stratégies qu'il connaissait pour me caser avec sa fille, tout aussi décrépite bien que nettement plus jeune.

Le boudoir était déjà bondé et je le balayais du regard, ne prêtant aucune attention aux babillages ambiant de ces dames, qui s'échangeaient les derniers potins de Londres.

Je cherchais Holmes.

Si par malheur il avait décidé d'être dans un de ses mauvais jours et de ne pas venir . . . tout le monde ici connaissait notre amitié et par conséquent je ne tenais pas à affronter leur désappointement et leur colère si jamais Holmes nous faisait faux-bond.

C'est donc anxieux que je pris place au premier rang de cette scène improvisé, suivit de prés par le vieillard en redingote et la photo de sa fille, qu'il ne cessait d'agiter sous mon nez.

Je n'eus cependant pas longtemps à endurer ce calvaire car Holmes apparut, superbement élégant dans sa queue de pie, coiffé et les joues fraîchement rasées. Je le trouvais secrètement magnifique ainsi mais je regrettais presque son aspect négligé, qui me rappelait celui d'un homme qui sortirait du lit en permanence.

Après un rapide salut, il prit son violon et commença à jouer.

Toute la salle adopta un silence religieux et admiratif, y comprit les femmes qui gloussaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Je me tu également, captivé.

J'avais eu toutes les peines du monde à le convaincre d'accepter cette invitation, il était normal que je savoure pleinement ma victoire. Je laissais la musique de Beethoven m'envahir et devinait avec fierté l'émotion des autres spectateurs, mon voisin bavard n'échappant pas à la règle.

C'est alors que je captais un sourire sur sa mine concentrée.

Ses mains gracieuses faisaient toujours chanter l'instrument et ses yeux étaient emplis de clé de sol et de double croches mais son sourire . . . Ce sourire si particulier, je l'avais aperçu pas plus tard qu'hier, lorsque je tentais encore de le convaincre par des moyens . . . qui ne s'utilise que très tard dans la nuit dirons-nous.

Un signal d'alarme s'alluma en moi et je me sentis rougir. Imperceptiblement, je l'espérais.

Une partie de moi avait envi de bondir sur la scène pour l'empêcher de commettre la bêtise à laquelle, de toute évidence, il songeait ; mais l'autre souhaitait juste rester là et fantasmer sur les multiples usages d'un archet ou tout simplement en regardant la délicate torsion de ses hanches quand il jouait.

Je n'eus pas à décider : quelques secondes plus tard un son horrible se fit entendre. Abasourdi, je fixais la corde cassée friser et se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Holmes continuait, dieu seul sait comment, à jouer et il avait toujours ce petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Il l'a fait exprès. . .

Ce fut la seule pensée qui me heurta en cet instant. Ce sourire était uniquement pour moi, je le savais, car j'étais le seul en mesure de comprendre sa signification J'étais juste la seule personne assez folle pour m'attacher à Sherlock Holmes et apprendre à reconnaître au fil du temps son expression lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'insolent et d'insensé.

Son sourire, si semblable à Mona Lisa, s'agrandit alors qu'il cassait allègrement une deuxième corde.

Des murmures réprobateurs et outrés volèrent dans la salle, parmi eux se glissaient quelques exclamations admiratives : Holmes continuait de jouer le même air, avec autant de virtuosité que s'il avait eut toutes ses cordes. A mes côtés, le vieillard était si choqué que je crus qu'il allait défaillir dans la seconde. Ses yeux exorbités reflétait son incompréhension et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait à une telle vitesse qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait mordre quelqu'un.

Je pouffais et retenait de justesse un éclat de rire, le dissimulant d'une quinte de toux bien placée.

Holmes cassa la dernière corde sous les yeux d'une rombière horrifiée qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une pintade, croulant sous l'amoncellement de plumes qui couvraient son chapeau.

Puis il s'inclina profondément devant moi et savoura une ovation imaginaire. Alors que tous le fixait, incrédule, il se penchait vivement et saluait à droite et à gauche avec le plus grand sérieux.

S'en fut trop pour moi et je laissais mon rire partir en éclats rapides et bruyants, qui résonnèrent dans la salle silencieuse. Littéralement plié en deux sur ma chaise, j'entendis Holmes confier à la foule scandalisée :

_ Je crois que mon ami est souffrant—vous savez ce que c'est, les docteurs sont toujours les plus mal soigné—je vais de ce pas le ramener à notre appartement pour qu'il s'y repose/venez, Watson/bonne fin de journée, messieurs, dames !

Et il quitta la réception le plus naturellement du monde, avec moi riant hystériquement à ses côtés. Je me laissais guider dans un fiacre et j'y essuyais mes larmes tout en m'affalant sur la banquette. Holmes s'installa en face de moi, son violon cassé toujours en main, et me fixais d'un air malicieux.

Je lui donnais un léger coup de pied dans le genou en guise de reproche.

Son sourire ne se fit que plus large et il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

_ Je vous avez pourtant dit que je n'avais pas envi de donner ce concert, Watson.

Je lui répondis par un autre baiser et décidais d'entrer dans son jeu.

_ Mes arguments de la nuit dernière ne vous auraient-ils pas convaincu ?

J'eu l'immense privilège de le voir rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux noir corbeau. Malgré tout, il s'approcha de moi jusqu'à ce retrouver sur mes genoux et me dit, taquin :

_ Ils étaient parfait mon cher, mais l'on n'est jamais assez sûr de soi. . .

C'est précisément cet instant que choisit le cocher pour foncer dans une ornière. Le corps de mon détective buta contre le mien et son bassin se retrouva comme par magie juste au dessus du mien. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur émaner d'entre ses cuisses et décidait de ne pas perdre de temps.

Fébrile, je posai une main possessive sur ses reins et l'attirait contre moi, ravageant ses lèvres. Il n'opposa aucune résistance, et cette entière soumission suffisait à m'amener dans un tel état d'excitation que j'en venais à oublier que nous étions dans un taxi, pratiquement en public, et que malgré les claquements des sabots contre la chaussée, le cocher pouvait très bien nous entendre.

Je crus défaillir pour de bon lorsque je sentis une main sensuelle défaire une à une les attaches de mon pantalon et en sortir ma hampe. Je laissais Holmes respirer un instant et il en profita pour sourire encore, les coins tendres de ses lèvres s'arquant pour creuser dans ses joues de délicieuse fossettes.

Il se positionna au dessus de moi et abaissa ses hanches. Perplexe, je lui fis par de mes doutes.

_ Holmes ? . . . comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

_ Il me semblait, la nuit dernière, que vous aviez adoré me prendre non pas à moitié nu, mais à moitié habillé . . . j'ai donc fait le nécessaire pour répondre à vos envie, très cher. . .

Pris de court, je jetais un œil vers le bas. Il m'encouragea en prenant ma main et en l'amenant vers la source de cette chaleur suffocante.

Un gémissement de pur désir franchit mes lèvres

Là, juste sous cette élégante queue de pie, je pouvais sentir le tissu déchiré du pantalon noir et sous mes doigt la peau brûlante de mon amant, n'attendant que moi.

_ Mon dieu . . . et en plus vous ne portez pas de. . .

L'air très satisfait, il plaqua fiévreusement ma main contre son intimité et s'y frotta sans retenu, me rendant à moitié fou. Lorsqu'il m'accueillit en lui quelques secondes plus tard, je le fis mien si fort que la voiture tanguait, même sans ornières. Il jouit intensément, son beau visage en sueur pressé contre la paroi du fiacre, tapissant le velours des fruits de son plaisir.

Je le retins alors qu'il tombait contre moi, peinant à retrouver son souffle. Contre son oreille, je murmurais :

_ Convaincus, à présent ? Vous avez gémit si fort que même les chevaux ont dû comprendre ce qui se passait ici. . .

_ J'en conviens . . . vous n'êtes pas fâché ?

_ Comment pourrais-je l'être en vous tenant ainsi contre moi ? Par ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui vous as pris tout à l'heure . . . cassez ainsi les cordes de votre instrument préféré. . .

Il bougea avec paresse et souffla tout contre ma bouche un « vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? » qui me fit frémir. Je répondis que non, je ne voyais pas de quoi il voulait parler.

Un petit rire le secoua lorsqu'il répondit :

_ Lorsque vous m'avez possédé l'autre soir, vous étiez tellement obsédé par cette affaire que vous avez grogné : « vous jouerez ce concerto Holmes, même si toutes les cordes de ce foutu instrument devaient céder ! »

Jamais je ne fus plus embarrassé de toute ma courte vie !

Son sourire illumina un instant l'intérieur du fiacre, avant d'être étouffé avec révérence par les ténèbres de mes lèvres.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi … merci pour vos reviews, je suis ravi de voir que vous appréciez encore mes drabbles ^^ _

_Réponse à Théa : merci, c'est cool que tu ai aimé la scène du fiacre, je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de trop graphique en fait^^ et désolé pour le retard, j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment donc je ne peux pas poster autant que je le voudrais XD_

_Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Sherlock…_

_Bonne lecture à tous ^^_

_P.S : merci encore Aliyela pour m'avoir fait découvrir cette chanson, elle est vraiment magnifique ^___^ Je ne sais pas si ce que j'en ai fait correspondra à tes attentes mais bon…je verrais bien XD_

[Weapon]

(Matthew Good)

_[ here by my side, an angel. . .]_

Je veux écrire, mais mon esprit est si confus que je ne sais par quoi commencer.

Le passe-temps préféré de Watson étant de gâcher de l'encre et du papier, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre moi aussi, afin de comprendre un peu mieux son point de vue. . .même si je dois avouer que ce n'est pas par simple altruisme envers lui que je suis assis là, à presque quatre heures du matin, mes doigts tâché d'encre et mes jambes endolories à force d'être comprimées sous mon poids.

Me mettre en tailleur à toujours été un réflexe pour moi, et parfois cette mauvaise habitude m'amène à penser que je suis vraiment un masochiste, au fond.

Ce qui nous ramène précisément au début de cet étalage de pensées décousues. . .

Je connaissais les risques.

Je les connais toujours d'ailleurs.

Je savais également que ce dérapage ne m'apporterait que plus de souffrance et plus de confusion.

Mais que voulez-vous, je suis humain après tout, même s'il m'arrive de me poser la question. . .

J'ai essayé, vraiment.

Si par malheur quelqu'un tombe un jour sur ses lignes, je tiens à jurer que ce ne sont pas les divagations d'un homme qui s'ennui, ces faits sont bien réels, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire . . . je serais donc honnête avec moi même et par conséquent avec vous, cher lecteur, qui que vous soyez.

J'ai essayé.

Après avoir fermé mon cœur et mon âme et les avoir mis hors de portée de mes camarades humains, je pensais naïvement avoir gagné, être serein pour le reste de mes jours, pouvoir faire face à toutes les épreuves que m'imposerait cette vie. Il est bon de pouvoir manipuler ses propres émotions en plus de celle des autres et savoir que l'on possède une maîtrise absolue sur soi, sur ce que l'on peut ressentir.

Du moins, je croyais dur comme fer à cette théorie il y a exactement douze heures.

A cet instant, prostré sous la grande baie vitrée de notre appartement, je regarde la pluie s'écraser contre elle et je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

Il y a toujours ce pincement dans ma poitrine, et cette sensation de rougissement qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis.

Diantre ! Je n'ai pas rougis une seule fois dans ma vie depuis que je suis un adulte et je me retrouve avec les joues en feu sans pouvoir m'en empêcher ! Je crois que malgré tout mes efforts, je ne comprendrais jamais ce sentiment. . .

Car sentiment il y a, indiscutablement.

Sinon pourquoi aurais-je tous ces symptômes ? Je ne suis plus moi-même depuis hier, je plane, j'ai même été forcé de refuser une affaire (qui semblait pourtant passionnante) car je n'étais pas en mesure de raisonner avec logique !

Si seulement j'avais pus m'arrêter à temps. . .

Je crois que je ne peux plus feinter à présent. J'en termine donc avec les esquives inutiles et vais aller droit au but. Il faut que je fasse sortir ces souvenirs qui tournoient dans mon crâne où je vais y laisser le peu de raison qui demeure encore en moi.

J'ai embrassé Watson.

J'ai caressé ses joues et me suis agrippé désespérément à sa nuque, j'ai pressé mon corps contre le sien et nos langues ont joué ensemble.

Car c'est bien cela le plus terrifiant dans l'histoire ; ce n'est pas tant le fait que je me sois laisser aller, c'est bien le fait qu'il ait répondu à mon baiser !

Presque dans la seconde où mes lèvres se sont posées sur les siennes, ses mains ont encerclées mes hanches et mon dos. Le peu d'espoir de maîtrise que je possédais encore est parti en fumée lorsque j'ai senti sa bouche s'ouvrir et sa langue approfondir ce baiser.

Nous avions bu, mais pas assez pour que je me serve de cette donnée comme excuse. Quelques verres de vin m'ont sans doute aidé dans cette folie . . . mon esprit s'est détendu et mes actions sont devenues plus spontanées et incontrôlables qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été. Je n'avais plus aucune notion de Bien ou de Mal, de futur ou de conséquences.

L'univers était là, juste entre ses bras, et le temps avait eut la bonté de suspendre sa course infernale pour nous.

Tout au long de ma vie, j'ai eu l'occasion de me retrouver dans des situations bien pires, ou beaucoup plus étranges . . . mais jamais aucune d'elles ne pourrait rivaliser avec cet après-midi là. Demain n'existait plus, le monde alentour n'était qu'un brouillard confus, même les bruits de la rue en contrebas ne nous atteignait pas.

Je me souviens d'un vertige intense, à la fois euphorisant et terrifiant.

Ce n'est que plus tard que je compris que cette sensation était tout simplement la liberté.

Absolue, sans frontière et sans codes, la liberté à l'état pur. Et je ne comprends que trop bien à présent les règles innombrables que s'imposent l'être humain, et les raisons qui le pousse à un tel acte.

La liberté est simplement trop intense.

Je me souviens de ses yeux lorsque le baiser cessa. Ils avaient perdu leur bleu limpide et étaient orageux, d'un gris-vert troublant. Les jambes tremblantes, j'étais néanmoins parvenu à soutenir son regard, qui était bienveillant, et complice.

Mon complice dans ce crime que nous venions de commettre. Et par crime, je n'entends pas vous parler de cette loi absurde qui interdit à deux personnes du même sexe de s'aimer, non, je vous parle simplement d'un crime contre nous, contre cette amitié que nous bâtissions de nos mains depuis des années.

Mon thé est en train de refroidir à côté de moi.

Je prends une gorgée, savourant la porcelaine chaude contre mes paumes glacée.

Je ne dors plus et je pense que si cette boisson n'était pas là pour me soutenir, je ressemblerais à un mort qui marche. Dehors, la pluie ne cesse pas. Etrangement, cela me réconforte.

Le ciel de Londres pleure pour moi.

Car j'en suis incapable, comme je suis incapable de dire quel tournant va prendre ma vie. Une seule chose est sûre, elle ne sera plus jamais la même.

L'avenir peut très bien s'avérer radieux ou me prendre le seul véritable ami que je n'ai jamais eu.

Putain de bordel de merde !

Je serre la tasse entre mes doigts et porte le thé âcre à mes lèvres tremblantes.

J'aime jurer en français lorsque l'occasion se présente. Ne dit-on pas que la première chose que l'on apprend d'une langue étrangère ce sont les mots interdits ?

Et je dévie encore du sujet.

Je n'esquive plus, non, je dévie simplement.

J'ai un pied en Enfer et le Paradis est juste à porté de ma main.

D'aucun dirait que c'est une simple question de choix, je leur répondrais sèchement que quand on se sait avoir un potentiel de destruction comme le mien, on y réfléchit à deux fois avant de gâcher le futur de son meilleur ami.

Oui, je suis un destructeur.

Je n'en ai pas honte et ait finis par l'accepter. Les anarchistes n'ont pas totalement tort quand ils affirment que du chaos peut naître l'harmonie, qu'il est parfois nécessaire de tout détruire pour tout reconstruire.

John, lui, est un créateur.

Il émane de lui une aura incroyable, cet homme est né pour faire le Bien, j'en suis convaincu.

En y réfléchissant bien, nous nous complétons parfaitement. Mais si ce cas était si simple, penseriez-vous que je resterais là, au pied d'une fenêtre glacée, en train de noyer méticuleusement mes idées noire dans une tasse de thé sans sucre ?

Mon instinct me dit que mon potentiel de destruction dépasse largement toute la bonté de son âme.

Je pourrais le détruire d'un claquement de doigt si je le voulais.

Je ne veux pas le blesser.

Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour lui et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il gâche sa vie à mes côtés alors qu'il pourrait fonder une famille avec une femme plus stable, une femme qui rentre dans la norme.

Je ferme les yeux et calque les battements de mon âme sur le rythme de la pluie.

Cette sensation envahissante ne cessera donc jamais ?

Je suis effrayé, je l'avoue. Je suis à l'aube d'un tournant majeur dans ma vie et je viens de découvrir que John a réussi à accéder à mon cœur, là où tous les autres ont échoué. Et je suis sur qu'il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte, qu'il n'as rien fait pour ça.

Lui aussi pourrait me détruire d'un claquement de doigts. Il ne le ferait jamais, je le sais, mais la simple idée d'être à la merci d'un autre que moi me rempli d'horreur.

Tu y es mon vieux Sherlock. Toi et moi on à fait front vaillamment durant toute ces années mais maintenant il est temps pour toi d'abandonner ton âme à un autre. Le laisser ravager ton cœur et éventuellement ton corps. Comme il est cruel de lutter pour une cause perdue ; le poison est déjà dans mes veines et je continu à me taillader l'esprit pour tenter de l'annihiler.

Ce qui nous est arrivé était un simple accident en fait.

Certes, j'ai fait le premier pas, mais ce n'était pas entièrement ma faute.

Alors que je repose la tasse, désormais vide, un fait me heurte plus que tous les autres. Juste trois petit mots murmuré au creux de mon oreille, presque involontairement. Mes mains se mettent à trembler sous le coup de la révélation et je maudis mon inconscient pour avoir tenter d'oublier cet événement.

Je revois ses iris troublé plongés dans les miens, le grain doux et clair de sa peau à quelques millimètres de mon visage, ses lèvres souple et chaude que je viens d'honorer.

Je me souviens maintenant m'être caché dans son cou, mes bras étroitement lié autour de sa nuque.

Juste trois petit mots qui ont tout changé.

« J'y pensais aussi. »

C'est à se moment précis que mes joues se sont embrasées pour ne plus jamais s'éteindre, que mon cœur s'est tiré une balle tout en sautant de joie, que ma raison me soufflait « ais-je bien entendu ? » alors que mon instinct hurlait « enfin ! ».

Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

Je doute qu'il revienne chez nous avant demain mais à l'instant où j'inscris ces lignes des pas se font entendre dans l'entrée.

Je le devine gravissant l'escalier, jouant de sa canne pour ne pas trop forcer sur sa jambe blessé. Hypnotisé, tout mes sens se focalisent sur la poignée de la porte qui s'abaisse, sur sa silhouette qui se glisse dans la pièce.

Je dois continuer à écrire.

Il me regarde, toujours avec cet air de tranquille bienveillance. Je me sens rougir plus si c'est possible et un sourire malicieux s'accroche à ses lèvres.

Je crois que c'est à peine si je songe à respirer, tant la vision de ses yeux brillants m'achève.

C'est son âme que je peux voir à travers ses yeux en cet instant, comme si le fait de franchir cette limite nous avait connectés plus étroitement encore.

Il s'approche de moi en boitant, sans sa canne mais en ayant gardé son chapeau et son manteau. Je dois lever vers lui de grands yeux perdu car il me fixe avec un sourire attendri.

Il me tend une bouteille de vin.

Le liquide carmin me nargue sous son masque émeraude, comme un élixir sensé me donner le courage nécessaire pour affronter mes démons.

Je crois que j'ai prit ma décision.

Je repousse doucement la bouteille sous les yeux étonné de John. Il semble confus, puis la pose finalement sur la table basse. Je me relève, époussette mes habits froissé, m'apprête à lâcher ce livre.

Ange ou démon, c'est le même combat.

L'un comme l'autre manque de courage, ont les mêmes peurs et les mêmes doutes.

Quitte à le détruire, je préfère que ce soit par ma faute, jusqu'au bout.

Qu'il n'ait aucun regret.

Sous la pression de mes doigts, la bouteille vacille, tombe et se brise.

Le vin se répand sous les pieds de John, et sous les mien.

A toi de jouer, Sherlock.

Montre à cet ange que tu n'es pas le lâche que tu semble être, et que le goût de ses lèvres vaut toutes les drogues que l'homme pourra jamais inventer.

Si jamais l'une d'elle devait me détruire, elle porterait le nom de John Watson, et personne d'autre.


	18. Chapter 18

_Wow, déjà 18 chapitres ! C'est vraiment étrange pour moi de continuer une histoire aussi longtemps XD _

_Je suis désolé pour mon absence mais j'ai été malade donc incapable de traîner ma misérable carcasse jusqu'à mon ordinateur et encore moins me focaliser suffisamment dessus pour poster quelque chose XDD Je reviens donc avec un drabble très léger ou, comme toujours, je torture un peu ce cher docteur ^^ et cette fois ci je ne vous dévoilerais pas le point de vue, vous ne le découvrirez qu'à la fin ^---^. Il a été écrit très rapidement et à une heure impossible donc je ne le trouve pas extraordinaire mais je vous laisse juger pr vous-même…_

_Et maintenant, les réponses aux reviews (qui m'ont beaucoup aidés à guérir, dés que je faisais une rechute, je m'arrangeais pour les relire XD) :_

_Pour Théa__ : merci pour tous ces compliments ! wow, c'est moi qui suit resté sans voix quand j'ai lu ce que tu avais écrit ! XD Je suis heureuse que mes drabbles te plaisent autant, après tout c'est pour ça que je les poste ici, j'ai l'impression de faire une bonne action quand je vois que les lecteurs apprécie mes histoires XD Tu m'as donné encore plus envie de continuer à coucher mes idées tordues sur le papier, merci ^_______^ en espérant que tu apprécieras aussi celui-là ^^_

_Pour Aliyela__ : merci pour la review et pour la « »dédicace », ça m'as vraiment touchée ^^ Je viens juste de lire ton chapitre donc je vais de ce pas te laisser une review ^______^ (et je ne suis toujours pas sevrée de la chanson de Matthew Good, je l'écoute en boucle ! XD)_

[ Blah Blah Blah]

( Kesha feat 3OH3)

_ Vous parlez trop, Holmes. . .

John poussa un soupir éreinté, et tenta de se replonger dans la lecture de son journal. Ses yeux butèrent sur la même phrase, et il se rendit compte qu'il relisait le même paragraphe depuis une demi-heure.

Agacé, il froissa le papier imprimé et le jeta rageusement au feu, lançant à Holmes son regard le plus meurtrier, celui qui vous promettait de longues et douloureuses séances de tortures, arrimé sur la table d'examination d'un docteur très, très énervé…

Regard qui bien sur n'atteint pas le détective outre mesure.

Celui-ci continuait d'arpenter le salon de long en large, déroulant des phrases longues comme la Tamise et semblant trop absorbé par ses propres réflexions pour prêter attention aux états d'âme de son coéquipier.

Ce qui vexait au plus haut point ce cher docteur et l'amena à prendre des mesures radicales.

Il se leva et coupa la route du détective, se plantant devant lui et le forçant ainsi à lever son regard pour rencontrer le sien. Afin d'être sur de posséder toute l'attention de Holmes, il subtilisa sa pipe et la jeta également au feu, de même que les dossiers qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

Il jetait beaucoup de chose au feu ces temps-ci.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le grand Sherlock Holmes était trop choqué pour réagir, il prit fermement son menton mal rasé dans sa main et appuya chacun de ses mots d'une pression douloureuse.

_ Vous. Parlez. Trop. Holmes !

Le détective le fixa de ses grands yeux sombres, ne semblant pas comprendre en quoi cela pouvait être un problème de trop parler. Cet air (presque) innocent acheva de faire sortir Watson de ses gonds.

_ Combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter ? Vos réflexion sont peut être passionnantes mais vous n'êtes pas dans l'obligation d'en faire profiter tout le monde et ce à longueur de journée ! A-t-on idée de parler autant ?! Sérieusement, vous n'avez jamais soif ? Vous dénigrez le beau sexe mais je vous rassure, vous mériteriez amplement votre place parmi ces demoiselles ! Seule une femme pourrait caqueter autant que vous, et je trouve que cette comparaison n'est pas très flatteuse pour la lady en question ! Alors de grâce, taisez-vous !

_ Mais-

_ Chut !

_ Wats-

_ Pas un mot de plus !

_ Je-

_ Holmes !

_ Enfin c'est rid-

_ Stop ! Je suis certain que vous êtes assez intelligent pour vous exprimer sans parlez et que vous trouverez très vite mieux à faire avec votre bouche !

_ . . .

_ Bien. . .maintenant, si vous permettez, je vais récupérer les cendres du Times et tenter de finir mon article en silence.

John s'avança vers le foyer et y chercha quelques pages encore lisible.

Holmes restait immobile derrière lui, ses lèvres pincées et sur son visage un air farouche qui semblait vouloir dire « ah vous le prenez comme ça. . . ».

Il suivit Watson des yeux tandis qu'il se réinstallait dans son fauteuil, feuillets roussi du Times en main. Le docteur avait l'air très content de lui, et savourait ce répit auditif.

Mais Holmes, bien entendu, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, en quelque sorte. . .

Il alla rapidement chercher du papier vierge et un crayon, fourrageant sauvagement dans le désordre qui lui servait du bureau, et revint tout aussi vite devant Watson. Il dû taper plusieurs fois contre les pages du journal pour que ce dernier daigne le regarder et lui prêter à son tour un peu d'attention mais fut bientôt fixé par une paire d'yeux bleu acier dont l'heureux détenteur paraissait passablement excédé par son comportement puéril.

_ Je vous vois, Holmes. . .

Lui concédant un sourire moqueur, le détective commença par lui désigner la feuille blanche et le crayon qu'il tenait en main. Watson hocha la tête, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris.

Commença alors un étrange jeu de mime qui allait mener le docteur John Watson à sa perte.

Holmes dessina d'abord un énorme « H » sur l'un des côté de la feuille, suivit de très prés par un « W » tout aussi imposant, du côté droit cette fois.

Nul besoin d'être la reine d'Angleterre pour deviner que cela désignait leurs initiales respectives et par extension eux-mêmes.

Watson hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, tout en ne discernant pas très bien ou voulait en venir son ami. Enjoué à présent, Holmes dessina une flèche entre leurs deux initiales, qui allait du « H » vers le « W ». Ensuite, avec l'application d'un écolier, il dessina un cœur maladroit au dessus de sa flèche.

Et attendit la réaction du docteur, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Même si Watson l'avait désiré très fort, il n'aurait pu paraître plus idiot qu'en cet instant précis. Bouche ouverte, sourcils froncés sur des yeux exorbité, il semblait tenter de reconnecter les quelques neurones qui se battaient encore en duel dans son brillant cerveau.

Le reste avait dû fuir dès que le détective avait amorcé l'ébauche du cœur.

Fier de lui, Holmes jubilait et tenait enfin sa revanche.

Watson le vit dessiner une autre flèche allant toujours du « H » vers le « W » mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de dessiner un adorable cœur, il traça tout simplement un…sexe masculin.

Relativement réaliste d'ailleurs.

A voir la tête de Watson, Holmes avait l'air plus doué pour dessiner les phallus que les cœurs.

Watson chassa immédiatement cette pensée avec horreur, secouant la tête énergiquement. Il regrettait amèrement de s'être emporté contre lui et de l'avoir empêché de parler à sa guise. Prêt à réparer son erreur, il allait lui dire d'oublier toute cette histoire lorsque Holmes lui lança son regard caractéristique du « trop tard mon cher Watson, il fallait y penser avant… ».

John frémit dans son fauteuil. Il n'était jamais bon de provoquer Sherlock Holmes, surtout si ce dernier semblait avoir des vues sur vous…

_ Holmes ? . . . que voulez-vous au juste ?

Seul un sourire répondit à ses angoisses. Il vit le détective prendre une autre feuille vierge, tracer le même « H » et le même « W » rejoint par une flèche, le tout surmonté d'un autre cœur. Armé d'un regard suggestif, Holmes souligna le fait que la flèche allait du « W » vers le « H » et il traça en dessous un point d'interrogation.

Et il attendit.

Désarçonné, Watson gigota nerveusement dans son siège.

_ Je…je ne sais pas Holmes, c'est-c'est complexe. . .peut être ?

La réponse ne parut pas satisfaire le détective, qui leva un sourcil en guise d'avertissement.

Watson secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance. Pétrifié, il le suivit du regard tandis que le brun s'avançait vers lui et se mettait brutalement à genoux, ignorant le sol poussiéreux et le contact rude du parquet.

Holmes avait d'ors et déjà jeté papiers et crayon et s'évertuait à écarter les cuisses du docteur pour s'y frayer un chemin. Lorsqu'il y parvint, l'étincelle de luxure qui éclairait son visage aurait suffit à faire frémir toutes les femmes de Londres. Sa bouche vint mordiller délicatement les coutures du pantalon, passant outre le regard offusqué de Watson.

Ses dents jouèrent sur les boutons et il les défit un à un avec un plaisir évident. Le tissu immaculé du sous-vêtements apparu bientôt et Holmes fondit littéralement dessus, le léchant avec délectation.

Les mains du docteur se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil mais ses yeux brillant et sa bouche entrouverte ne pouvaient démentir qu'il désirait les attentions du détective plus que tout.

Holmes, toujours légèrement vexé du comportement de Watson, décida de le punir à sa manière et n'esquissa pas un geste pour retirer le bout de tissu, préférant enrober l'entrejambe brûlante dans son ensemble et donner à son acolyte les sueurs froides les plus exquises de toute son existence.

Watson regrettait et bénissait ses précédentes paroles, qui affirmaient que le détective trouverait certainement une occupation plus utile à ses lèvres hyperactives. Il convulsait légèrement sous la pression infligée à son self-control et gémissait pathétiquement, comblant l'ego du détective au delà de ses espérances.

Ce traitement exceptionnel dura quelques minutes, juste le temps de rendre le docteur ivre de plaisir.

Je quittai mon poste d'observation au son de ses exclamations saccadées, annonciatrice d'une jouissance ravageuse.

Je laissai la porte de chêne se refermer sans bruit, un sourire malicieux prenant place sur mes lèvres. Etant de passage à Londres, j'avais décidé de rendre visite à mon amant préféré et de le taquiner en exhibant le dernier diamant que j'avais, disons…emprunté à un homme riche et puissant….

Et il se trouve qu'au lieu de notre joute verbale habituelle, j'ai assisté à un spectacle érotique mettant en scène toute l'ingéniosité et la perfidie de mon bien-aimé Sherlock !

Etalant une noisette de fard blanc sur mes joues pour en atténuer la couleur cerise, je tendis l'oreille une dernière fois pour entendre la voix rauque de ce cher docteur vanter l'habileté du détective, et ce dans tous les domaines…

Il était temps pour moi de partir et de les laisser apprécier ce léger dérapage dans leur vie commune, mais pas sans leur abandonner un souvenir de ma présence.

Je glissais silencieusement un mouchoir brodé des initiales « I.A » sous la porte et m'en fut dans les rues enfumés de Londres, réfléchissant d'ors et déjà à ma prochaine conquête.

Réflexion faîtes, je n'avais jamais tenté de séduire un docteur. . .


	19. Chapter 19

_Voici un nouveau drabble du point de vue de notre cher Holmes, c'est zen, c'est mignon, c'est très loin de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire XD _

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise quand même, merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture à tous ^____^_

_Details_

[ Robert Downey Jr]

_ Il me semble que la demoiselle vous a posé un lapin, Watson ?

Je m'approchais de lui d'un pas nonchalant, pas peu fier de l'avoir fait sursauter alors qu'il contemplait la Seine, accoudé à la rambarde ajourée du pont.

Le soleil qui déclinait jetait des ombres dorés et rouge sur son profil et je pris place à ses côtés, silencieux.

Respectueux, même.

Bien que mon ego fis des pieds et des mains pour dissimuler à Watson mon goût pour les situations romanesques, mes yeux ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'admirer le panorama qui s'offrait à nous, cette lumière du couchant si particulière et irréelle ; le genre d'instant que l'on souhaiterait figer pour toujours.

Ne me questionnez pas à ce propos, mais John arrivait toujours à arrêter le temps dans des moments précieux comme celui-ci, Dieu seul savait comment….si tant est qu'il existe, bien entendu.

Je profitais donc de ce répit dans la course effrénée de Chronos et lui lançais un regard moqueur. Il répondit par un sourire entendu et ses mains habiles fouillèrent les poches de sa veste pour en extraire une cigarette, qu'il s'empressa d'allumer.

Alors que la fumée jouait en minces volutes sur ses joues lisses, il s'appuya à nouveau sur le pont et fixa ses yeux limpides sur la Seine paresseuse, semblant chercher une réponse appropriée.

_ Vous savez Holmes, me confia-t-il soudain à mi-voix, les demoiselles françaises sont réputées frivoles et, puisque je suis certain que vous m'avez suivit jusqu'ici dans le but de m'espionner/ne faîtes pas cet air outré je vous prie/ j'en déduis que vous avez dû croiser la demoiselle en question sur le chemin et que celle ci a été plus attiré par votre charisme atypique que par mon charme conventionnel…

Il me souffla sa fumée au visage, et je ne résistais pas à l'envie de rire de son comportement puéril.

_ Vous avez acquis quelques connaissances en déduction et en observation Watson…

_ N'est-ce-pas ?

_ …mais je me dois de justifier ce succès pour le moins douteux : la jeune femme en question m'avait croisé quelques jours plus tôt, sortant d'un combat de boxe très divertissant, en sueur et n'ayant pas pris la peine de remettre correctement ma chemise…

Un sourire éclaira son visage, son pouce caressant sa lèvre inférieure avec légèreté. Ce geste revenait souvent lorsque ses pensées se teintaient de débauche, ou de quoi que ce soit d'inconvenant d'ailleurs.

Il se tourna doucement vers moi et je me perdis dans la contemplation de son visage doré, sa peau scintillant comme les eaux de la Seine caressées par un soleil à l'agonie.

_ Eh bien je vous l'accorde, la demoiselle ne m'a rencontré qu'entièrement habillé et je pense donc que je ne peux pas rivaliser avec le taux de testostérone que vous dégagez après un match…

_ …sauf quand vous vous fâchez contre moi et que vous menacez de faire passer votre canne par tous les orifices de mon corps jusqu'à ce que je perde toute étanchéité…vous êtes très viril dans ces moments là ! Mais je ne sais pas si mademoiselle apprécierais le spectacle à sa juste valeur…

Nous rîmes de bon cœur, dérangeant les quelques volatiles qui s'attardaient sur les lampadaires ciselés, juste au-dessus de nos têtes.

Un ange passa, sans qu'aucun malaise ne vienne interrompre la quiétude de l'instant.

Je chérissais plus que tout les silences de John, plus encore peut être que nos conversations passionnées. Ces silences en disaient plus long que n'importe quel discours et ce calme que dégageait sa silhouette athlétique m'apaisait, m'éloignait pour un temps de ma chère amie à 7%....

L'ange s'était éloigné gracieusement et mon ami jetait les cendres de son mégot par dessus la rambarde, observant rêveusement les particules grisâtres se perdre au grès du vent, avant de me fixer avec intensité.

_ Voulez-vous que je vous dise ce qui est le plus important dans un rendez-vous Holmes ?

_ Je vous en pris mon cher, faîtes….

_ Les détails.

Je le fixais à mon tour sans comprendre et le priait silencieusement de continuer. Il s'exécuta volontiers, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

_ Je remarque par exemple votre tenue, très seyante et beaucoup plus classique que ce que vous avez coutume de porter…

Je pensais à mon complet marron chocolat, à la cravate beige et au chapeau noir et prune que j'avais choisi, et me félicitais de cet accès de discrétion, secrètement touché par les compliments de Watson.

_ …vous m'avez abordé avec délicatesse et votre voix chaude et basse s'allie à merveille avec ce soleil couchant….

Je me tournais à nouveau vers l'horizon irrégulier de Paris et fut saisi par les dégradés de roses et d'orangés qui recouvraient les toits de la ville, transformant le moindre bout de métal gris et terne en pierre précieuse ou or chatoyant.

John continua sa description, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

_ …les rues sont quasiment désertes et les abords de la Seine ont ce côté pittoresque et authentique que vous et moi avons toujours su apprécier….

De jeunes femmes et leurs robes colorées trottinaient à petits pas en se chuchotant des secrets et, en contrebas, un romanichel distribuait de la nourriture à des enfants perdus, sous le regard à la fois moqueur et attendris des ouvriers du fleuve.

_ …et enfin vous savez mieux que personne que le silence est d'or, et nous pouvons nous réjouir de la présence de l'autre sans nécessairement l'exprimer, juste en laissant le soleil glisser sur nos visages et les reflets de la Seine éblouir nos yeux…ensemble.

Stupéfait par une telle déclaration, je ne trouvais rien à répondre, ce qui était un exploit en soi. Je choisi de me laisser guider par John, et je crois bien que je rougis un peu, lorsqu'il prit mon bras pour l'entrelacer au sien.

Ainsi rapproché, nous nous confondions presque avec les autres couples qui arpentaient les rues. Et je constatais avec un certain plaisir que le peuple français était moins enclin à la suspicion et que personne ne nous jetait de regards réprobateurs.

Watson se permis même la folie de caresser ma main avec douceur, et nous croisâmes alors un duo de demoiselles qui sembla nous trouver « adorables », d'après ce que j'avais pu entendre de leurs chuchotements précipités.

Nous marchions dans la lumière tamisée, lentement.

John se pencha à mon oreille et chuchota :

_ C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas du tout déçu du déni de cette jeune femme et que, une fois n'est pas coutume, je béni votre curiosité maladive qui vous a poussé à me suivre…

Emu malgré moi, je ne pus murmurer qu'un « merci » étouffé et rauque, tentant de cacher mes yeux brillants sous le bord de mon chapeau.

Il sourit et serra brièvement ma main, toujours prisonnière de l'étreinte de son bras.

_ Mais c'est moi qui vous remercie Holmes, je suis très heureux d'avoir put partager ce moment de sérénité avec vous…

Décelant une ironie latente dans sa phrase, faisant référence à nos enquêtes mouvementées et à ma vie pour le moins décousue, je lâchais un rire discret et appuyait ma tête contre son épaule.

Le soleil avait presque disparu derrière les toits à présent et seul un mince liseré couleur vieil or embrasait le ciel, se reflétant à l'infini dans les yeux de John.

Je me fascinais un instant pour cet éclat surnaturel, avant qu'il ne me fasse prendre une autre rue, avec l'air du badaud qui flâne mais qui sait secrètement où il va.

_ Que diriez-vous d'une visite au Louvre, Holmes ? Je crois que vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion de critiquer ouvertement les œuvres d'arts françaises…

Tandis qu'un sourire amusé ourlait mes lèvres, je pensais que John m'avait fait comprendre une chose essentielle ce soir : les véritables œuvres d'art ne sont pas celles qui se monnayent…


	20. Chapter 20

Je reviens après une longue absence pour poster trois chapitre en même temps (non, non je n'essais pas de me rattraper XD), dont celui-ci que je dédicace à ma meilleure amie qui me donne toujours de super idées de fic sans même le faire exprès et grâce à qui je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Jude Law avec une moustache sans partir dans un fou rire hystérique ^____^'

Marjo, tu voulais un Watson dessous, tu l'as ! XD

Pour ceux qui continuerais à me lire, merci d'être là et j'espère que ce que je fait vous plairas toujours autant .

Les reviews, positive ou négative, sont toujours les bienvenues^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous…

[Drumming]

(Florence and the Machine)

_{There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That starts when you're around. . ._

_Louder than sirens, Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than Heavens and hotter than Hell. . .]_

_ Watson?

_ . . .Oui?

_ Vous me marchez sur la main. . .

Je décalais mon pied de quelques centimètres tandis qu'il retirait ses doigts meurtris en réprimant un grognement.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu me passer par la tête ?

Je savais, je savais  que cette affaire ne nous apporterait que des ennuis et pourtant je me trouvais à nouveau dans une situation étrange et dangereuse, tout cela pour garder un œil sur lui et faire en sorte qu'il revienne à Baker Street en un seul morceau.

Toutes ces fois où je le suivais dans ses enquêtes, je tentais de me convaincre que c'était lui, et seulement lui qui m'y avait forcé, par quelque chantage subtil et pervers. . .Il en résultait que non seulement j'échouais lamentablement à me convaincre, mais qu'en plus nous nous retrouvions immanquablement dans le pire des scénario.

Jugez donc par vous-même. . .

//à peine une demi-heure plus tôt//

Le plan de mon cher colocataire avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, échoué et nous en étions réduits au plan de secours, c'est à dire tenter d'échapper aux criminels que nous tentions justement d'arrêter.

Les plus intelligents d'entre eux, les cerveaux de l'affaire, avaient d'ors et déjà quitté Londres et nous laissaient en souvenir une horde d'indigènes cannibales fraîchement débarqués, qui possédaient apparemment une description très précise de nous. . .

Alors que nous courrions dans les rues sombres de la ville, je commençais à désespérer : où que nous allions, ils nous retrouvaient toujours et semblaient se jouer de nous. Londres, humide et lugubre en cette saison, devenait un immense terrain de jeu et nous étions les proies, tentant vainement d'échapper à notre destin funèbre.

Chaque route, chaque coin de rues me faisaient frémir nous nous retrouvions presque toujours nez à nez avec l'un de ces démons à la peau sombre, à peine vêtus et leur chair percés d'innombrables bijoux en os. Holmes bifurquait alors vivement dans la direction opposée, mais je sentais qu'il était aussi démuni que moi face à cette situation cauchemardesque.

Hors d'haleine, nous n'échangions guère de mots mais je trouvais la force de lui assurer à mi-voix qu'il devait y avoir quelque sorcellerie là-dessous, ou que le nombre de nos ennemis était en fait beaucoup plus élevé que ce que nous pensions. J'en étais encore à me demander laquelle de ces hypothèses étaient préférables lorsqu'il me répondit, le visage crispé par la concentration, que la magie n'avait rien à voir là dedans et que ces étrangers possédaient juste un instinct et un flair infiniment plus développé que le nôtre.

Je me retins in extremis de lui demander comment le grand Sherlock Holmes comptait combattre le flair de dizaine de cannibales affamés.

Mais je le pensais très, très fort.

Dans un dérapage à peine contrôlé, nous nous engouffrâmes dans ce qui semblait être une grande maison bourgeoise à l'abandon.

La porte ne grinça même pas sue notre passage, il n'y en avait plus.

Je ne me retournais pas et suivais Holmes aveuglément, la peur de trouver un de ces monstres sur mes talons me tordait les entrailles. Le manteau noir de mon compagnon flottait devant moi au rythme de sa course, il était mon seul point de repère dans cette échappée irréelle, la seule chose rassurante à laquelle je me raccrochais.

Holmes slalomait entre les pièces dévastées avec l'aisance d'un criminel, je le suivais tant bien que mal, le bout de ma canne raclant le plancher à intervalle régulier. Etant donné que les pilleurs avaient fait du zèle, les possibilités de se dissimuler derrière le mobilier étaient nulle, et je sentais le désarroi de mon compagnon grandir à chaque pièce vide que nous laissions derrière nous.

Nous débouchâmes enfin dans un couloir étroit et interminable.

Seul le bruit de nos respirations laborieuses troublait le silence pesant qui régnait dans la demeure. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, je vis Holmes s'élancer en avant et je le suivis, souhaitant de tout cœur qu'une idée géniale ait germé dans son cerveau unique, une idée qui pourrait éventuellement nous tirer d'affaire.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais agrippé du bout des doigts le tissu rêche de son manteau et abandonné ma canne, qui m'encombrait plus qu'elle ne m'aidait. Ce geste très enfantin ne nous dérangeait ni l'un ni l'autre j'étais trop occupé à avoir peur et Holmes devait penser que cette prise me permettait de le suivre sans me faire distancer.

Et nous courrions, inlassablement, et ce couloir semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

Au loin, amplifié par les rues désertes du vieux Londres, résonnait le martèlement de dizaine de tambours.

La clameur sinistre et sauvage nous environnait complètement, de sorte que nous ne pouvions dire d'où elle venait, si la menace était encore loin ou au contraire toute proche.

J'accélérais encore, poussant mes muscles dans leur dernier retranchement, tout en essayant de ne pas penser à tous ce que Holmes m'avait appris au sujet des cannibales, et comment le son des tambours accompagnait chacun de ces rituels sanglants.

Enfin, je discernais le frémissement particulier qui le traversais chaque fois qu'il résolvait un problème.

Il freina brusquement mais je n'eus pas le temps de le percuter : se retournant, ses mains avaient agrippé le revers de ma veste et il me poussa sans ménagement dans une pièce poussiéreuse et sombre, aussi vide et inquiétante que les autres. Il me désigna silencieusement une porte plus petite que les autres, en bois foncé qui se détachait sur le mur clair les pilleurs avaient pus dérober tous ce qui était mobile mais ce placard encastré était resté en place.

Incapable de protester, je vis Holmes ouvrir la porte dans un nuage de poussière et s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, se faisant tant bien que mal une place parmi les vêtements miteux. Je restais debout devant lui, mon cerveau analysant péniblement le peu d'espace qu'il me restait dans le réduit.

Trop peu d'espace à vrai dire.

Il me lança un regard d'avertissement et je me replongeais de plus belle dans mon dilemme.

Depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre, je savais que cet homme serait en mesure de me faire franchir toutes les limites, braver tous les interdits et piétiner les tabous. C'est pourquoi j'avais toujours veillé à garder une distance de sécurité entre nous, ce qui n'entamait en rien notre amitié. Holmes étant lui-même gêné par le contact humain, cette précaution de ma part le ravissait.

Je tentais de peser le pour et le contre mais les tambours résonnaient toujours violemment autour de moi, en moi ma poitrine vibrait en chœur avec eux et ma vision se réduisait à deux grands yeux bruns qui me fixaient, dans l'expectative.

Le sang battait contre mes tempes et je me rendis soudain compte que c'était mon cœur lui-même qui s'accordait avec cette musique barbare et entêtante. Une chaleur inattendue montait en moi et je ne parvenais plus à analyser quoi que ce soit. Seul les mots « moi/ lui/ placard minuscule » tournaient dans ma tête à n'en plus finir.

Mon dieu, aidez-moi. . .

Je laissais mon pied droit glisser en avant, le gauche suivit après un moment de latence. J'avançais à tâtons, complètement hypnotisé par l'éclat de ses yeux immenses et la musique rituelle qui s'amplifiait de secondes en secondes.

J'avais la sensation étrange de devenir le son grave de ces tambours, de sentir la peau de bête vibrer sous mes doigts et la fièvre me gagner.

Devinant mon trouble et perdant patience, Holmes me prit la main et je fus happé à l'intérieur. Je tombais lourdement sur lui. Je ne sais si c'est ce choc qui réussi à m'éveiller mais j'eus la présence d'esprit de me mettre sur le côté et de replier mes jambes, ainsi Holmes pus refermer la porte sur nous.

Et ce fut le noir total.

Cela fait maintenant trois quarts d'heure il me semble, mais je ne saurais l'affirmer avec certitude : l'obscurité et ce son hypnotisant qui continuait brouillait mes repères. Ma jambe me faisait atrocement souffrir : elle supportait presque tout mon poids, le reste de mon corps surplombant Holmes. Mes mains étaient appuyés fermement sur la paroi qui me faisait face, et je devinais vaguement la présence de son visage entre elles.

La chaleur qui irradiait de son corps était une véritable torture : elle remontait vers le mien et incitait mes muscles endoloris à se relâcher.

Plusieurs fois je dérapais et manquais de l'écraser. Dans le noir, je percevais son regard mystérieux posé sur moi et son souffle régulier qui chatouillait ma joue. Je redoublais d'effort, ne voulant montrer ni ma peur ni ma faiblesse.

Un petit soupir exaspéré lui échappa lorsque au bout d'une dizaine de minute mes membres se mirent à trembler violemment.

Un murmure rauque s'éleva alors dans l'espace confiné, presque recouvert par la vibration infernale qui résonnait autour de nous.

_ Watson, c'est ridicule ! Cessez de jouer au gentleman viril et admettez que vous souffrez, bon sang !

_ J'avoue que cette situation est inconfortable mais je vais parfaitement bien Holmes.

J'avais dit cela les dents serrées et je ne me leurrais pas quant à la crédibilité de ma prestation.

_ Voyons, cela pourrait être pire mon cher : je pourrais être bloqué ici avec Lestrade ! Quoi qu'il en soit vous avez mal et n'essayez pas de me mentir encore, vous useriez votre salive en vain !

Un rougissement enflamma mes joues j'étais secrètement flatté qu'il préfère être coincé dans un placard à la merci de dangereux indigènes avec moi plutôt qu'avec l'inspecteur Lestrade. Je raffermis ma prise sur le mur et répondis d'un ton égal :

_ Admettons que je souffre, Holmes, à moins de sortir de cette cachette et de nous exposer aux joies du cannibalisme, je ne vois vraiment pas comment vous pouvez me soulager !

Mon sarcasme ne parut pas le troubler outre mesure, même dans le noir le plus total je pouvais deviner son air arrogant et supérieur.

_ Vous ne voyez que le mauvais côté des choses Watson ! Si vous me laissez faire je peux non seulement soulager votre jambe mais vous prouvez que j'ai encore de la souplesse, malgré ce que des mauvaises langues comme ont pus vous rapporter. . .

Malgré la douleur sa réponse m'arracha un sourire. Je hochais la tête pour signifier mon approbation, oubliant momentanément qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir. Il sembla deviner, car l'instant d'après ses mains étaient sur mes hanches et il m'attirait doucement mais sûrement contre lui.

Je me figeais complètement.

_ Mais. . .Holmes ! Enfin, que-

_ Chut ! Laissez vous faire Watson. . .

Je coopérais à contrecœur.

Ses longs doigts de musiciens assurèrent leur prise et je consentis à lâcher le mur, reposant mes bras sur ses épaules. Le bruissement léger du tissu accompagnait nos mouvements et la chaleur sur mon visage s'intensifiait, descendant sur mon cou et au creux de mes reins. Avec toute la délicatesse du monde il commença à me faire basculer sur le côté. Je ne comprenais pas le but de la manœuvre mais je me laissais faire avec abandon, le contact de ses mains était devenu addictif. Il fit passer ma jambe valide sous la sienne et nous étions à présent couchés sur le côté, nos bouches à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Incroyablement gêné, je décidais de bouger le moins possible et de le laisser continuer.

Il passa son bras dans mon dos et allait me faire basculer complètement lorsque j'émis un couinement de douleur.

_ Watson ?

_ Ce…ce n'est rien, Holmes. . .

_ Ne recommencez pas à dire n'importe quoi ! Je vais arranger ça. . .

Dans la seconde qui suivit cette remarque réprobatrice je me retrouvais collé contre son torse, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de tabac qui émanait de sa chemise. La douleur qui me vrillait la cuisse cessa dés l'instant ou il y posa sa paume chaude. Je savais qu'il avait de nombreuse aptitude, et ce dans des domaines très variés, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il fut un expert en massage thérapeutique.

Son étreinte se resserra alors que je m'abandonnais presque dans ses bras il en profita pour finir sa manœuvre et m'allonger sous lui.

Je poussais un gémissement soulagé lorsque je sentis le poids de mon corps quitter ma jambe meurtrie. Holmes avait cessé tout mouvement, ce qui m'inquiétais quelque peu.

Les tambours avaient changé de rythme et le martèlement devenait plus pressant, plus envoûtant.

Décontenancé par le silence soudain qui régnait entre nous, je tendis la main jusqu'à toucher sa joue mal rasée. Il sursauta à mon contact et sa main vint aussitôt recouvrir la mienne. Je chuchotais, en sueur malgré l'air sec et glacé de mars qui pénétrait de toute part dans la demeure.

_ Holmes ? Est-ce que. . .tout va bien ?

_ On ne peut mieux Watson. . .

La manière dont il prononça mon nom, d'une voix de basse que j'avais rarement entendu chez lui, me fit frémir et je sus que viendrais le moment tant redouté où nous franchirions le point de non-retour.

Ces tambours qui résonnaient ce soir n'étaient que l'apothéose de ce que je ressentais depuis des années pour cet homme hors du commun depuis la seconde où sa main avait effleuré la mienne pour la première fois, le martèlement s'était accroché à mes tempes pour ne plus jamais les quitter.

Ce son entêtant n'était que l'expression d'un désir qui flottait entre nous depuis trop longtemps.

_ Vous seriez plus à l'aise si vous vous allongiez sur moi. . .

_ Oh vous croyez ?

Son sourire narquois m'atteint même dans l'obscurité et je me sentis rougir à nouveau de mon audace.

Holmes respirait de plus en plus fort et commença par fléchir ses bras, se reposant sur ses coudes. Puis, graduellement, ses hanches descendirent à ma rencontre et je retins mon souffle de peur qu'il ne change d'avis. Il progressait lentement, donnant l'impression de maîtriser la situation. Ses mains tremblantes près de mon visage le trahissait, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Il finit de s'installer dans un souffle, emboîtant son corps contre mon corps. Je ressentais chaque courbe de son ventre, chaque muscle de son torse qui se soulevait contre le mien au rythme de sa respiration. Jusqu'ici, j'avais laissé mes bras le long de mon buste, attendant sagement une occasion de les enrouler autour de son cou. Je les glissais finalement dans son dos et savourais les frissons que je fit naître en lui.

_ Watson. . .vous êtes toujours au courant que nous sommes en danger de mort, n'est-ce pas ?

La question me prit de court et je cessais un instant mes caresses, tentant de reprendre contenance.

_ Eh bien. . .oui, je le sais. . .

_ Tant mieux ! Parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, ceci n'a plus aucune importance. . .

Il ponctua cette phrase en appuyant franchement de tout son poids sur mon ventre et ce que je sentis alors me fis rougir jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux blond et au-delà.

Son sexe gonflé se pressait contre moi, et j'y répondais par une érection plus que conséquente. Je crois bien qu'un autre gémissement passa mes lèvres et j'écartais mes cuisses, mes jambes encerclant ses hanches sans que je puisse les en empêcher. Il marqua son approbation d'un baiser au creux de mon cou.

J'étais excité au plus haut point et le son des tambours allait crescendo.

Holmes suivait son instinct et je ne cherchais pas à reprendre le contrôle : son charisme me subjuguait totalement.

Son front se posa sur mon épaule et ses mains migrèrent vers le sud, où il s'empressa de défaire les attaches de mon pantalon avant de le baisser violemment. Le placard exiguë ne lui permettait pas de le retirer totalement mais je sentais que le frottement de nos vêtements l'excitait, à sa façon de les froisser sans pitié entre ses poings. Je soupirais, ma tête tournait lorsqu'il toucha enfin ma peau nue.

Ma ceinture sciait les muscles tendres de mes cuisses il réussi à m'extraire une jambe tout en caressant mes fesses de son autre main. Je ne savais que faire, je subissais et j'aimais ça.

Soudain je fut plus libre de mes mouvements et Holmes s'installa directement entre mes cuisses, frottant sans ménagement le tissu rêche qui recouvrait son sexe contre le mien, tendu et sensible. J'étouffais une plainte, me mordant le poignet avec délice.

_ Watson. . .si ce n'est pas trop vous demander. . .

Je ne répondis pas, craignant que ma voix ne me trahisse.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je trouvais le chemin entre nous et arrachais littéralement les attaches de son pantalon, ravageais le tissu de son sous-vêtement. La chaleur de sa virilité me brûla presque la main et il gémit mon prénom langoureusement, alors que je n'avais pratiquement rien accompli.

_ John. . .

_ Embrassez moi. . .

Il s'exécuta et fit bien plus : un doigt taquin se joignit à notre baiser et se glissa dans ma bouche, m'électrisant.

Holmes récoltait avec application la salive tiède qui perlait au coin de mes lèvres et sa main s'éloigna pour atterrir à nouveau entre mes jambes. Je devinais aisément ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire même chauffé à blanc par le plus célèbre détective de l'Angleterre je restais un docteur.

Il me prépara lentement et avec mille précautions malgré la situation inconfortable. J'endurais sans broncher, ou presque. Mes mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux en bataille et je geignais pitoyablement quand il mordait mon cou pour contenir ses ardeurs.

Je crus que mon cœur allait bondir hors de ma poitrine lorsque sa voix rauque résonna par-dessus les tambours.

_ Cambrez-vous, John. . .

_ Mmm. . .que-quoi ?

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur mon oreille et acheva de me convaincre d'un « s'il vous plaît » suave. J'arquais mon corps contre le sien, juste le temps pour lui de glisser sa main dans mon dos. Une chair chaude et humide se plaqua contre mon intimité et j'étouffais un cri. La sensation n'était pas déplaisante mais, pour la première fois depuis le début de notre étreinte, je prenais pleinement conscience que c'était un homme qui était au-dessus de moi, et que ses attributs ne faisaient aucun doute.

Une main caressant ma cuisse, il me pénétra en grognant, et je me raccrochais à ses épaules, tremblant de tous mes membres. La douleur était secondaire, seul comptait la chaleur qui me consumait les reins et les baisers qui pleuvaient sur mes joues.

Il s'inquiéta quand même de mon sort car il s'arrêta, alors que son membre n'était en moi qu'à moitié. Surpris par son self-control, je le gratifiais d'un baiser et il m'interrogea, la voix légèrement tremblante.

_ John. . .tout va bien ?

_ Ou-oui, Holmes. . .je-ça va. . .

_ Je suis désolé, ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous, alors que pour moi. . .

_ Continuez, je vous en prie. . .votre plaisir est le mien. . .

Il sourit contre ma joue et s'enfonça en moi brusquement, si brusquement que j'en eus le souffle coupé.

Ce qu'il avait voulu dire me revint en mémoire : à cause de la taille réduite du lieu, je ne pouvais pas écarter les jambes autant qu'il le faudrait et la friction provoquée par mon intimité était délicieuse pour lui et beaucoup plus inconfortable pour moi.

Malgré tout, je le pressais de continuer.

Il entama des va et viens saccadés, je l'accompagnais de mouvement de hanches discret en gémissant son nom.

_ Holmes. . .oh~ooh. . .

_ Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il vous manque, John. . .

Un coup de rein violent et mon corps se tendit comme un arc. Il était allé au plus profond de moi et avait heurté quelque chose qui m'avait rendu fou.

A partir de cet instant nous avions oublié toute retenu et nous bougions avec fièvre l'un contre l'autre, au risque d'alerter nos ennemis.

_ Oui. . .oh Holmes juste là. . .mmh~faîtes le encore. . .

_ John. . .

Je n'avais même plus conscience que le martèlement s'était accéléré dehors, seul comptait son sexe qui me transperçait et la chaleur qui émanait de nos corps en sueur. N'écoutant que mon désir, je pris sa main et la forçais à entourer mon membre, jusque là délaissé. Il poussa un juron sous le coup de la surprise et sa respiration s'accéléra dans mon cou. Sa main travailla si bien que je jouis quelques minutes plus tard, les cuisses agitées de tant de spasmes que je cognais de façon peu discrète les parois de notre cachette.

Mon corps abusé réclamait du repos mais Holmes continuait ses va et viens, bloquant mes jambes avec les siennes lorsque je m'agitais trop violemment. Je le sentais proche de la délivrance : même dans l'obscurité je distinguais ses yeux qui brillaient avec fièvre, je sentais son pouls erratique et les muscles de ses cuisses qui tremblaient sous l'effort. Mes mains se perdirent sur ses fesses et j'accompagnais le mouvement, pétrissant la chair ferme entre mes doigts avides.

Il grogna son plaisir et se déversa dans un râle, m'offrant une seconde extase pour laquelle je n'étais pas préparé. Je sursautais lorsque son essence emplie mon ventre, épaisse et chaude, et je murmurais son nom une dernière fois avant de sombrer, son corps étendu sur le mien comme une protection.

_Le réveil fut l'un des plus étrange et des plus difficile de toute ma vie. _

_Même toute mes gueules de bois réuni n'aurait pu rivaliser avec l'étau qui me comprimait le crâne jusqu'à en avoir la nausée. Je me relevais péniblement et. . ._

_Relevais ?_

_Mais…j'étais sensé avoir un corps sur moi, non ?_

_Cette pensée m'affola tellement que je me redressais trop vite et dû me prendre la tête à deux mains pour la maintenir, avec la désagréable impression que mon cerveau jouait au ping-pong contre les parois de mon crâne. _

_Une fois stabilisé je regardais à gauche…_

_Puis à droite…_

Un rayon de lumière tamisé éclairait le salon de Baker Street, le désordre ambiant et le canapé, sur lequel j'étais étendu quelques minutes auparavant.

La silhouette nonchalante d'Holmes se découpait devant moi, assis sur son fauteuil préféré et plongé dans une réflexion intense. Il fumait sa pipe de bois sombre et s'appliquait à produire des ronds de fumée qui se dissolvait dans l'air je les suivais des yeux, comme hypnotisé. Il sembla s'apercevoir de mon état car il se tourna vers moi brusquement, son regard plus magnétique que d'ordinaire.

_Ce regard remua quelque chose au fond de moi et tout les évènements passé me revinrent d'un coup. Effrayé à l'idée qu'il ait deviné le contenu de mon rêve douteux, je vérifiais rapidement l'état de mon pantalon et constatais que tout était en ordre. C'est alors que je bondis hors du canapé, prés à aller me terrer dans le trou de souris le plus proche, et je trébuchais pour m'étaler lamentablement sur le tapis. _

_Furieux d'entendre Holmes glousser derrière moi, je me retournais pour découvrir le coupable de cette chute particulièrement douloureuse pour mon ego._

_Là, éclairé faiblement et renversé sur le côté gisait un…_

_Un djumbé ?_

_Je levais les yeux vers Holmes, qui m'adressa un sourire empreint de sous-entendus du haut de son fauteuil. C'est seulement à cet instant précis que je remarquais deux marques rouges sur mes poignets, l'une était une morsure et l'autre…des traces de doigts ?_

_ _ J'espère que votre cicatrice ne vous fait plus souffrir, John, car l'affaire qui nous a occupé hier au soir est loin d'être résolu… _

_Puis il prit entre ses bras cet instrument diabolique et se mis à jouer et j'oubliais toute idée de fuite. . ._


	21. Chapter 21

[Knockin' on Heaven's door]

(gun's and roses)

_ Vous louchez, Watson.

_ Hn ?

Holmes se tourna vers moi, l'ennui et une profonde envie de rire se bataillant la place d'honneur sur son visage.

Sa main jouait toujours avec cet infernal archet et sa silhouette alanguie par la drogue reposait en vrac sur le fauteuil, les pieds tournés vers le feu. Je repris contenance et me raclait la gorge avec gêne, ce qui ne manqua pas de le réjouir.

Son regard acéré et calculateur parvint à accrocher le mien, fuyant.

_ Vous voulez essayez ?

_ …Je vous demande pardon ?

Avec l'air de l'homme civilisé qui tente d'expliquer au primate l'importance de couvrir ses parties génitales, il développa, ponctuant ses phrases de léger coups d'archet sur mon genou.

_ La cocaïne, Watson. Toute les fois que j'use de cette délicieuse substance, vous me réprimandez avec véhémence mais votre regard se perd toujours sur la seringue ou la bouteille. . .j'en déduis que votre conscience professionnelle connaît quelques aléas et que le docteur que vous êtes aimerait savoir ce qui se cache dans mes veines. . .

Il acheva cette tirade d'un sourire entendu et je soufflais bruyamment, outré par sa proposition. Je m'enfonçais plus profondément dans mon siège et lui lançait un regard en coin, méfiant.

_ Cessez vos insinuations, Holmes. Vous adorez peut être vous adonner à ce passe-temps dangereux et dégradant mais je m'en passe très bien. . .

_ En êtes-vous si sûr. . . ?

Il s'étira comme un chat et renversa sa tête ébouriffée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, m'examinant pour déceler une quelconque faille dans mon masque d'indifférence.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour réitérer ses tentatives de corruption lorsque je décidais que la coupe était pleine. Je n'avais jamais eut pour vocation d'être un jouet pour félin et j'avais envie, pour une fois, de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

Je me levais donc brusquement, attrapait la petite fiole brune et la seringue qui gisaient sur le tapis et retournait m'asseoir. Sans plus réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes, mes gestes guidés par des années de pratique médicale, je prélevais le produit dans la fiole, relevait ma manche et injectait la cocaïne directement au creux du coude.

J'appuyais sur le piston sous le regard incrédule de mon colocataire, qui s'était redressé et balbutiait des paroles incohérentes, tentant de comprendre mon geste. La décharge d'adrénaline brouilla un instant ma vision et je lâchais la seringue. Je m'habituais peu à peu à cet état léthargique et je laissais mes muscles se détendre un à un.

Inquiet, mon ami trouva la force de se lever et tituba jusqu'à moi, se postant au dessus de mon corps abusé par la drogue. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains chaudes et ma tête chancela entre elles, incapable de se tenir droite.

_ Watson ? Qu'est-ce qui vous à pris bon sang ?

Je ne répondis pas et il jeta un coup d'œil à la fiole, l'examinant sous tous les angles. Peu à peu une expression d'horreur naissait sur son visage et ses yeux s'agrandissaient de plusieurs centimètres.

Il hurla presque :

_ Mais vous vous êtes injecté la moitié du flacon ! En une seule fois !

Le flacon en question tomba une nouvelle fois sur le tapis avec un bruit mat et à peine une seconde plus tard, peut être même avant qu'il eût touché terre, une paire de lèvres malmenaient les miennes.

J'étais bien trop haut pour comprendre la situation et je me laissais embrasser par Holmes sans même me débattre. Il ne se priva pas et sa langue joua un bon moment avec la mienne. Lorsqu'il eût fini, il relâcha son emprise et se recula, me fixant de ses grands yeux inquiets.

Je me sentis glousser et pouffer comme une adolescente, tout en sachant que cette attitude était parfaitement indigne d'un homme de ma trempe.

Foutu drogue.

_ Watson, j'apprécie moyennement que vous vous moquiez de moi quand j'essaie de vous sauver la vie. . .

_ Pfff. . .vous n'essayez rien du tout mon vieux. . .

_ Mais si ! Vous auriez pu arrêter de respirer, ou faire un arrêt cardiaque, ou avoir envie de vous suicider, ou vous couper le—

_ Holmes ! Je suis docteur et je sais ce que je fais. . .qui plus est, quand bien même j'aurais eut ces symptômes, ce n'est pas en m'embrassant fougueusement que vous auriez résolu le problème. . .

Il s'interrompit alors qu'il allait commencer une phrase et resta plusieurs minutes le regard dans le vague et la bouche ouverte en somme l'air complètement idiot.

J'éclatais de rire et le prit dans mes bras spontanément. Il ne protesta pas et s'écrasa littéralement sur mon torse. Je m'aidais de ma main gauche pour caler sa tête au creux de mon cou. Un silence confortable s'installa entre nous, mais je le sentais également fragile et remplis de non-dits.

Je décidais de le briser moi même.

_ J'ai l'impression que je vous comprends un peu mieux maintenant. . .cette sensation est véritablement extraordinaire. . .

Il renifla bruyamment et je fermais les yeux, n'y voyant plus très clair. Si ma vue était altéré, ce n'était pas le cas de ma capacité de jugement : j'avais la nette impression de n'avoir jamais été plus lucide qu'en cet instant précis.

La voix pâteuse d'Holmes résonnait doucement contre ma mâchoire.

_ Vous dîtes ça parce que c'est la première fois. . .croyez-moi, elle perd tout son charme lorsque vous êtes obligé d'y recourir. . .

_ C'est la définition même d'une drogue, mon cher. . .

Ses mains fines, à moitiés cachées par les manches trop grandes de sa chemise, vinrent serrer ma veste. Je le laissais sangloter sur mon épaule, conscient de la chance inouïe qui m'étais offerte : pouvoir consoler le grand Sherlock Holmes.

A travers ses larmes, il me chuchota de sa voix brisée :

_ Il n'y aura pas de paradis pour moi, Watson. . .à cause de la drogue, à cause de ma personnalité détestable. . .pas de paradis à cause de toutes ces choses auxquelles je pense quand je suis trop près de vous, comme maintenant. . .

Il se redressa et essuya ses yeux rougis d'un revers de manche.

_ Vous êtes destiné à rester dans la lumière et moi dans l'ombre, Watson. . .

Il renifla encore et je le laissais poursuivre, devinant qu'il avait autre chose à me dire. Ce qu'il fit, une main posé sur mon torse pour ne pas basculer.

_ Les gens heureux ne se drogue pas vous savez. . .alors je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demandez de ne plus jamais toucher cette seringue Watson. . .car vous êtes fait pour être heureux.

Son air de chaton égaré m'ému plus que tout et j'obtempérais sans rechigner, jurant la main sur le cœur de ne plus jamais me droguer, ne serait-ce que pour un but purement expérimental.

Il parut satisfait et hocha la tête doucement, des larmes silencieuses baignant ses joues. Je l'attirais à moi de nouveau et le berçait avec tendresse.

_ Je pense que les personnes faîtes pour être heureuse ont toujours trop de bonheur, donc je vais en partager un peu avec vous. . .

Son visage se lova plus profondément dans mon cou.

J'approchais ma bouche de son oreille et écartais les boucles brunes pour chuchoter :

_ . . .et si jamais vous avez peur de perdre votre crédibilité en affichant un visage heureux, vous pourrez toujours sourire aux cadavres. . .

Un sourire et un baiser plus tard, il s'était endormi dans mes bras.

Le lendemain je décidais d'ouvrir, en collaboration avec plusieurs confrères, un cabinet spécial destiné aux personnes dépendantes aux drogues dures.

Malheureusement, mon premier client fut le seul que je ne parvins jamais à soigner.


	22. Chapter 22

**Read my mind**

(The Killers)

[A subtle kiss that no one sees...

Oh well, I don't mind if you don't mind

'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine

Before you go, can you read my mind?]

_ Et vous vous rappelez cette arrestation surprise? Le macchabée est sorti de nulle part et Lestrade a poussé un cri à faire pâlir de jalousie une chanteuse d'opéra !

_ Oui, je me souviens. . .il avait passé le reste de la semaine à menacer tous ses subordonnés pour qu'ils affirment que le cri ne venait pas de lui !

Je me remis à rire en cœur avec Watson, et il versa généreusement du cognac dans nos verres trop vite bu.

L'ambiance de la soirée était chaleureuse et détendu : nous étions simplement installé à même le sol, baigné par la lumière orangée d'un coucher de soleil, en train d'honorer une bouteille de whisky que Mme Hudson conservait pour les grandes occasions. J'avais volé ladite bouteille plus tôt dans la journée et l'avait agitée devant le nez de Watson comme un cadeau de réconciliation.

Après une énième dispute, où le nom de « Mary » avait retenti bruyamment, il était parti en claquant la porte pour ne revenir qu'en fin d'après-midi, lorsque son envie de décorer les murs avec mes tripes lui fut passée. Je m'étais naturellement excusé et avait, pour la première fois de ma vie peut être, partagé mes états d'âme avec lui, lui expliquant exactement pourquoi cette situation me mettait aussi mal à l'aise.

Comme toujours, mon cher John avait secoué doucement sa tête blonde et sa main avait serrée mon épaule : il avait compris et il acceptait mes excuses.

Le cœur plus léger, je lui avait alors proposé de « fêter » ces retrouvailles en buvant un peu nous en étions maintenant à la moitié de la bouteille, et s'installer par terre nous était devenu nécessaire : de cette façon, une éventuelle chute serait moins douloureuse.

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et je l'observais à la dérobée, me demandant inlassablement comment les choses avaient pu tourner de cette façon.

Dernièrement, un changement subtil mais bien réel s'était opéré entre nous : je me rebellais contre son départ imminent et il était toujours tiraillé entre son amitié pour moi et son amour pour Mary cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes ne faisait qu'aggraver les conflits et nos disputes se multipliaient. Jusqu'ici, le logicien que j'étais pouvait gérer au mieux la situation et même comprendre cette évolution des sentiments humain.

Là ou je perdis totalement pied, ce fut le jour où je m'aperçu que notre relation se renforçais à une vitesse exponentielle.

Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proche l'un de l'autre, ce qui était étrange étant donné que nous passions de moins en moins de temps ensemble. Je le comprenais sans même lui parler et nos échanges muet laissais Lestrade perplexe. Il pouvait prévoir le moindre de mes gestes, me retrouver dans n'importe quelle ruelles tortueuses de Londres, finir mes phrases. Nous étions sur la « même longueur d'ondes », pour reprendre cette expression ridicule que les londoniennes utilisaient souvent. Ce fait me troublait plus que tout autre et mon esprit ne connaissait aucun repos, ressassant sans cesse la même question : comment nos liens pouvaient-ils être aussi fort alors que nous nous efforcions de les briser ?

Tout les évènements de ces dernières semaines visaient à entamer notre amitié, et l'éloignement aurait déjà dû se faire sentir, pourtant, à chacune de nos entrevues, nous nous comportions comme si nous avions passés chaque secondes côte à côte, comme si nous étions un seul et même esprit.

_ M'autoriserez-vous un jour à les publier Holmes ?

Son verre à moitié vide était posé négligemment sur le tapis et il me regardait intensément, la lumière solaire transformant sa silhouette en ombre de feu.

Je savais parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion : nous avions passées les dernières heures à nous rappeler mutuellement nos affaires les plus spectaculaires ou, dans le cas de Lestrade, les plus ridicules.

Chaque jour, il me mettait la pression inconsciemment, notant le moindre son qui passait mes lèvres dans ses petits carnets de cuir, qui allaient rejoindre sitôt qu'ils étaient remplis une malle immense, contenant à elle seule toutes nos années de cohabitation.

Dans ma vie, il y avait eut un avant et un après John Watson.

Et je n'étais pas prêt de lui accorder le droit de livrer cette faiblesse de ma part au monde entier.

_ Vous tenez vraiment à enlever à se cher Lestrade le peu de notoriété qu'il a acquis grâce à moi ? Quelle cruauté de votre part. . .

Il fronça les sourcils devant mon insolence mais ris tout de même.

_ C'est donc un refus ?

_. . .un refus temporaire, Watson, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. S'il y a bien une personne en ce monde capable de faire plier ma volonté, c'est vous. . .

Son visage se décontracta, il parut touché par mes mots et entrepris de se rapprocher de moi, faisant suivre verres et bouteille.

Le tintement du cristal me tira de mes réflexions et je nous resservis encore, la chaleur dans mon ventre me manquant de plus en plus à mesure que je m'y accoutumais. Nous buvions en silence, plus rien ne venant troubler la quiétude de la pièce.

Rien excepté le frottement régulier du tissu, qui allait en s'amplifiant.

Watson, sous l'effet d'un soudain élan de tendresse ou de l'alcool, je ne saurais le dire, glissait peu à peu contre moi, jusqu'à ce que sa joue repose sur mon épaule. Le poids de son corps me déstabilisa un instant mais je retrouvai vite mon équilibre.

La chaleur de son visage irradiait contre ma peau et la réchauffais mieux qu'aucune drogue ou qu'aucun alcool ne pourrait jamais le faire. Je me laissais aller à fermer les yeux et à imaginer que la grande horloge de Big Ben cessait de fonctionner et que l'on m'accordait la grâce de rester ainsi pour toujours. L'alcool annulait peu à peu mes facultés de raisonnement pour laisser place à une douce léthargie j'aurais juré que les pensées de John en cet instant étaient connectées aux miennes.

Nous nous redressâmes au même instant, mû par quelque instinct mystérieux.

Face à lui, je me sentais incroyablement nu. Nu et sans défense. Le pouvoir de ces yeux scrutateurs aurait dû m'alarmer, je n'éprouvais cependant qu'une étonnante sérénité.

Une pensée folle germa dans mon esprit, et, pour la première fois depuis que nos liens s'étaient renforcé, je souhaitais de toute mes forces que John soit incapable de prévoir mes mouvements.

Je voulais conserver l'effet de surprise.

Je pris une dernière gorgée pour me donner du courage, ou simplement pouvoir affirmer par la suite que j'étais trop saoul pour me rendre compte de mes actes.

_ Watson, je vais faire quelque chose de stupide.

Son silence fut pour moi une bénédiction et j'approchais mon visage du sien, maladroit.

Je l'embrassais du bout des lèvres.

Je l'embrassais.

Mon esprit luttait pour comprendre, car le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes était si familier, j'aurais pu tout aussi bien embrasser les miennes. De ce fait le baiser était d'une douceur incomparable, rassurant et sensuel.

J'allais me retirer lorsque je sentis l'inconcevable : il répondait ! Moi qui m'était trouvé chanceux de ne pas avoir essuyé de refus violent, je subissais un retournement de situation tout à fait délicieux.

Sa langue vint chercher la mienne avec délicatesse et je le laissais volontiers approfondir le baiser. Je ne sais si la saveur de whisky qui persistait sur nos papilles en était la cause, mais son goût n'était pas si différent de celui qui tapissait ses lèvres et j'avais encore une fois la sensation de l'avoir toujours embrassé. Nous n'avions mêmes pas à nous accorder l'un à l'autre : le rythme venait naturellement, nous savions mutuellement quand nous éloigner, sous quel angle entreprendre ce contact pour que ma main tremblante se perde au mieux dans ses cheveux dorés, comment intensifier cet échange en le laissant passer un bras dans mon dos pour m'attirer contre lui.

Le baiser cessa comme il avait débuté, sans violence, sans gêne, sans regrets.

Sans me lâcher, dans un souffle à peine audible, John me confia :

_ J'y pensais aussi. . .

Un rire désabusé s'échappa de ma gorge et j'enfoui mon visage dans son cou, satisfait de ma propre bêtise.

Plusieurs semaines ont filés depuis cet incident.

Nous en avons parlé et avons convenu que nous ne rejetions pas ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi là mais que nous l'assumions, bien que ni lui ni moi ne pouvions mettre de mots sur ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre.

En riant, il m'avait confié que c'était un sentiment qui oscillait entre l'amour et l'amitié et qu'il faudrait inventer un mot spécialement pour l'occasion. Ensemble, pouffant comme deux adolescents, nous avions convenu que « amourié » était bien plus esthétique que « amitour ».

Je ne sais pas où tout cela nous mèneras car, bien qu'il m'ait assuré que cela ne changerait rien entre nous, je ressent à présent une sorte de gêne lorsque je suis avec lui, comme si nous nous retenions mutuellement d'en parler à nouveau, comme si nous jouions un rôle.

Cette atmosphère entre nous est remplie de non-dits, mais malgré ça je ne regrette rien. J'essais au contraire de me persuader que Mary est bien celle qu'il lui faut, et que je devrais me réjouir pour lui au lieu de m'efforcer de saboter cette relation. Car, même s'il la mène devant l'autel pour lui jurer un amour infini, je sais que sa relation avec elle ne pourra jamais égaler celle qu'il entretien avec moi, et que mille ans ne suffirait pas à Mary Morstan pour le connaître autant que je le connais.

Parce que les charmes d'une femme et les liens soit disant sacré du mariage ne font pas le poids face à deux âmes destinées l'une à l'autre.

A l'instant ou j'écris ces lignes, il est plongé corps et âme dans un traité de chirurgie mais me jette de temps à autre des regards suspicieux par dessus la couverture élimée, surpris de me voir écrire avec autant de passion. Il faut dire que c'est lui l'écrivain ici, et qu'il m'en voudrait certainement de rédiger de telles choses alors que je le charrie à longueur de temps sur ses récits empreint de trop de romantisme.

Un nouveau coup d'œil que j'intercepte d'un sourire mystérieux et il reprend sa lecture.

Mon regard à moi dévie à nouveaux sur ses lèvres et je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre d'un quelconque châtiment divin : je me suis déjà puni moi même en osant les effleurer car je sais que j'y ai pris goût et que je devrais pour toujours m'en passer.

Mais mon cœur se gonfle de joie alors que je m'apprête à brûler ces lignes car je sais qu'il n'oublieras jamais cet instant de communion entre nos âmes, et c'est ce secret empreint de nostalgie qui m'aidera à survivre à son départ, peut être même à sourire lorsque je le verrais s'éloigner au bras de cette inconnue. . .

__ Que faîtes-vous Holmes ?_

_ _ Je brûle quelques papiers sans importance, Watson. . ._

_ _ Mais vous venez de passez plus d'une heure à écrire ceci ! Vous n'avez tout de même pas fait ça pour rien ?_

__ . . ._

_ _ A moins que ce ne soit quelques informations confidentielles. . .un nouveau traité sur la forme des différentes traces de sang peut être ?_

_ _ Sachez seulement qu'il y a des secrets qui vivent mieux au sein des flammes, Watson. . ._


	23. Chapter 23

_**Merci pour toute vos reviews ^^ **_

_**Un chapitre plutôt léger cette fois-ci, directement sorti du cerveau tordu de mon ami XD **_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez . . .**_

_**Bonne lecture ^____^**_

**[ I like it rough]**

(Lady Gaga)

_ Watson?

_ Oui, Holmes?

Je fis claquer avec agacement mon stéthoscope sur le bureau, sous le regard étonné de mon patient.

Alors que je serrais les dents pour ne pas hurler de frustration (c'était au moins la vingtième fois cette semaine qu'il surgissait dans mon cabinet à l'improviste), celui-ci lançait de petits regards apeurés au détective, impressionné sans doute par son charisme et son sans-gêne. Il se tourna vers moi, indécis.

_ Excusez-moi Docteur, souhaitez-vous écourter la consultation ? Je peux me retirer si vous voulez…

_ Non je vous en prie, ne vous dérangez pas…

Je me tournais moi aussi vers Holmes, appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte. Sa masse de cheveux sombre défiait comme toujours les lois de la gravité, ses bretelles reposaient inutilement le long de ses cuisses et je n'osais même pas m'attarder sur l'état de sa chemise.

_ … va me faire part dés à présent du motif de sa visite et ainsi nous pourrons reprendre cette consultation là où nous l'avions laissée.

J'adressais un sourire rassurant à mon client même si, intérieurement, je fulminais. Holmes avait encore outrepassé ses droits en pénétrant dans mon bureau pendant mes heures de travail. Au fil des années je m'étais habitué à toutes ses excentricités (et aussi au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas passer une minute seul s'il s'ennuyait) mais s'il y avait bien une chose que je tenais pour sacré et intouchable, c'était le respect dû à ma profession et, par extension, à mes patients.

Il va sans dire qu'Holmes ne respectait ni l'un ni l'autre.

_ Très certainement, mon cher…voyez-vous, nous étions en train de discuter, Miss Adler et moi-même, à propos de vous, et nous sommes arrivés à une étonnante conclusion vous concernant.

_ Et…quelle est-elle ?

Je ne souhaitais même pas connaître la réponse.

Je redoutais le pire, ayant appris très tôt à me méfier de cette jeune femme manipulatrice et sournoise que Holmes considérait presque comme son égal. Elle et lui dans une même pièce et c'était la catastrophe assurée. Catastrophe qui retombait évidemment sur une tierce personne, de préférence celle qui se trouvait à portée de main.

Mme Hudson s'étant absentée pour l'après-midi, je vous laisse deviner qui allait devoir essuyer ce cataclysme…

Holmes prit son air le plus sérieux et m'annonça, de but en blanc :

_ Vous êtes purement et simplement un masochiste dans l'âme.

Un silence pesant tomba comme une chape de plomb sur le bureau, avant d'être brisé par l'impressionnante quinte de toux de mon client.

S'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de s'étouffer je l'aurais complètement oublié, tant ces mots m'avaient stupéfait. Je lui frictionnais le dos rapidement et lui donnait à boire une solution contre le mal de gorge qui traînait par chance sur mes étagères. Holmes avait l'air extrêmement satisfait et je le fusillais du regard, ce qui ne l'impressionna guère.

_ Si c'est pour débiter des inepties pareilles, Holmes, vous auriez mieux fait de rester avec votre charmante « fiancée » !

Je décelais un frisson derrière le masque de dédain et je sus avec plaisir que mon venin avait fait son œuvre malgré tout. De façon très puérile, je me félicitais de l'avoir vexé, ce serait toujours ça de pris sur tout les mauvais tours qu'il me jouait à longueur de temps.

Mon patient, que j'avais encore une fois légèrement oublié (il faut dire que c'est un peu sa faute, il s'était arrêté brusquement de tousser), s'excusa alors platement en tournant vers moi une mine gênée, le visage de quelqu'un qui se demande où il est tombé et surtout pourquoi il a atterri là.

La présence envahissante du détective, toujours posté dans l'encadrement de la porte, n'arrangeait en rien son état et il bredouilla qu'il repasserait demain dans la matinée, si cela cadrait avec mon emploi du temps. Je lui répondis que je l'attendrai et qu'il n'aurait bien entendu pas à payer une deuxième consultation, mon colocataire étant la cause de ce désagrément. Il s'enfuit précipitamment après ça, dés que M. Sherlock Holmes eut daigné s'écarter de la porte pour le laisser sortir. Ont eut dit qu'il avait le diable aux trousses, et il se fit presque renverser par une calèche tant il était pressé.

Je m'écartais de la fenêtre pour faire face à un Holmes fier comme Artaban, tellement imbu de sa personne que mon poing aurait volontiers fait plus ample connaissance avec sa mâchoire si j'avais eut moins de sang froid.

_ Ne vous énervez pas, cher ami ! Je vais tout vous expliquer. . .

_ . . .

_ Voyez-vous, vous vivez avec moi depuis quelques années et, même si vous avez plusieurs fois exprimé le vif désir de déménager, votre menace n'a jamais été mise à exécution. De même, vous râlez à longueur de temps contre la vie dangereuse que je mène et affirmez que vous voulez construire une vie stable et ennuyeuse avec votre Mary mais, au final, c'est toujours votre bras qui me soutient dans mes enquêtes et votre arme qui s'unit à la mienne pour arrêter les malfaiteurs. . .Peu importe le nombre de fois où vous essayer de vous raisonner, vous me suivez toujours et, plus important encore, vous aimez faire semblant d'être contraint et forcé de me suivre. . . Etant donné que vous êtes un adulte responsable et une personne de caractère, vous ne pouvez en aucun cas être influencé par mon attitude : j'en déduis donc que vous êtes un masochiste.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit sur un reproche silencieux.

Que dire après un pareil monologue ?

Ma seule pensée cohérente en cet instant fut que les idées de Holmes étaient d'ordinaires farfelues mais qu'en y ajoutant le concours de Miss Adler, elles devenaient démentes.

_ Holmes, vous. . .vous n'avez vraiment que ça à faire ?

Il leva les yeux au plafond, ses mains profondément enfouies dans ses poches.

_ Oui, je crois.

Un soupir de résignation m'échappa.

Je regagnais mon bureau en boitillant plus qu'à l'accoutumée : supporter Holmes au quotidien n'aidait certainement pas à la guérison de vieilles blessures de guerre.

Je pensais avoir mis un terme à cette discussion déplacée mais Holmes ne semblait pas disposé à partir.

_ …vous m'avez fait perdre un temps précieux et avez réussi à effrayer un de mes patients les plus fidèles, ça ne vous suffit pas ?

_ Non. Je me demandais juste si votre masochisme, qui pour l'instant en est au stade passif, pouvait ce transformer en masochisme actif. . .

Cette fois encore, je restais sans voix devant sa répartie aussi fulgurante qu'inattendue.

Masochisme actif ?

Pour qui me prenait-il ? Un pervers ? Je le regardais sans comprendre les chemins tortueux que pouvaient emprunter ses pensées, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers moi, effleurant les objets qui se trouvaient à portée de sa main avec délicatesse.

Son attention dériva soudain vers ma canne, posée contre le dossier d'une chaise. L'éclat qui s'alluma dans son regard en cet instant ne me disait rien qui vaille.

_ . . .

_ Oui, Watson, actif. En tant que médecin vous devriez sav-

_ Je sais parfaitement ce que cela signifie, Holmes.

Lui couper la parole avait toujours été un de mes plaisirs favoris et un privilège non négligeable.

_ Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est où vous voulez en venir. . .

Il prit ma canne et la fit tournoyer habilement entre ses doigts, esquissant quelques mouvement de défense hérité des arts martiaux asiatique qu'il pratiquait régulièrement. La grâce de cette danse particulière me coupa le souffle et j'oubliais un instant que j'étais en colère contre lui.

Son regard était assombri par la concentration, ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'elles aspiraient le souffle nécessaire à une telle démonstration. Son corps souple et nerveux exécutait les enchaînements avec fluidité et mon regard s'accrochait progressivement à ses omoplates visibles sous le tissu fin de la chemise, a ses hanches qui balançaient en rythme, a ses fesses supportées par des cuisses tendues par l'effort. . .

Il termina par une feinte rapide et se tourna vers moi, un sourire moqueur suspendu à ses lèvres. Toute la rancœur que j'éprouvais pour lui me revint lorsqu'il s'assit au bord de mon bureau, posant la hampe de bois précieux sur ses genoux. Son buste se pencha dans ma direction et il me souffla avec des airs de conspirateurs :

_ Je veux simplement vous aider à accepter votre vraie nature, mon vieux. . .

Je rougis de honte et de colère mêlées.

J'étais sur le point de me lever pour le congédier assez violemment lorsque la canne s'abattit sur mon épaule, si vite que je ne vis rien venir. Il me força à me rasseoir et je lâchais un grognement de frustration, me sentant parfaitement impuissant.

Holmes avait toujours son regard de prédateur, celui qu'il réservait aux affaires particulièrement tordues ou aux criminels récalcitrants. Je frémis, mes mains soudain crispées sur les accoudoirs en velours, tout en priant le ciel pour qu'il ne remarque rien.

Mmh.

Autant demander à Irène Adler d'épouser un homme pauvre.

Me dominant de toute la hauteur du bureau, il me toisa et pris son air le plus séducteur, une facette de lui plus qu'inconnu du grand public.

_ Etes-vous prêt à tenter l'expérience. . . ?

Je résistais au besoin de rougir à nouveau, de gêne cette fois-ci.

Pour me donner une contenance, j'évitais de le regarder dans les yeux et attrapais le dossier de mon patient, qui traînait toujours sur le bureau. Holmes m'observa l'ouvrir en silence et je lus les feuillets en diagonale, souhaitant de toutes mes forces qu'il quitte la pièce le plus tôt possible car j'avais conscience d'être un bien piètre menteur et un acteur médiocre, comparé à lui. Je terminais ma lecture factice tant bien que mal et allongeais le bras pour me saisir d'une autre liasse.

Holmes ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et devait s'être lassé de mon petit jeu car le bout de ma propre canne s'enfonça sans pitié dans mon épaule, me clouant au dossier. Elle appuyait à l'endroit exact où s'étendait ma cicatrice, et la sensation était tout sauf agréable.

J'étais sur le point de protester lorsque Holmes fit tourner lentement son poignet, pinçant ma peau et enfonçant un peu plus le bois dans ma chair. Le mouvement de rotation, d'une lenteur calculée, envoyait des frissons électriques le long de mon bras et me faisait m'agiter sur ma chaise.

Bon.

Je n'étais pas si insensible à la douleur on dirait. . .à ce genre de douleur en tout cas.

_ Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. . .

_ Un soupir de résignation vous conviendrait-il ?

Je poussais le soupir en question et il me sourit, retirant enfin la canne de mon épaule. Naïvement, je me cru tiré d'affaire et massais mon membre endolori. Nul doute que cette petite entrevue allait laisser des traces le lendemain. . .

Soudain, je me sentis tiré par le bras et entraîné à terre, un détective enjoué vautré prés de moi. Il balaya mes protestations d'un revers de la main et entrepris de défaire les attaches de mon pantalon en tweed gris.

. . .

Défaire les attaches de. . . ?

_ Holmes ! Pour l'amour du ciel, ôtez vos mains de là !

_ Je voudrais bien, Watson, croyez-moi, mais cet effeuillage est un passage obligé pour le bon déroulement de l'expérience. . .

Je tentais bien de me défendre mais, comme je l'ai mainte fois souligné au cours de mes récits, il était incroyablement fort malgré sa silhouette svelte et connaissait des prises dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, il finit par réussir à m'arracher mon pantalon, me laissant à moitié nu sous mon bureau, mais portant encore ma chemise et mon gilet.

Lui était toujours vêtu mais essoufflé et souriant comme un gamin qui s'apprête à faire une bêtise plus grosse que lui. Je ne prononçais mots et ne cherchais plus à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait manigancer, craignant qu'en retour il ne m'arrache d'autres vêtements.

Nous nous toisâmes longuement, chacun évaluant la réaction de l'autre et les possibilités qui s'offraient à nous : pour moi, la fuite, pour lui, une éventuelle attaque mesquine et perverse. J'avais opté pour une retraite prudente sous le bureau mais me doutais bien que cette cachette ne me protègerais pas longtemps.

J'avais pleinement conscience du ridicule de la situation et maudissait Holmes pour être à chaque fois l'auteur et le déclencheur de mes hontes les plus mémorables.

Un mouvement attira mon attention et interrompit le cours de mes pensées : Holmes venait de jeter mon pantalon le plus loin possible dans la pièce et recommençait à jouer avec ma canne. Je songeais qu'il était aussi habile avec celle ci qu'avec ses sticks de chasse et me demandait jusqu'ou allait ses compétences. . .je chassais rapidement cette pensée douteuse, horrifié par mon propre raisonnement.

_ Il est temps de commencer, cher ami. . .Je ne voudrais certainement pas vous mettre en retard pour vos autres rendez-vous médicaux. . .

le sourire qui suivit cette phrase pleine de sympathie dévoilait à lui seul toute l'hypocrisie du discours, et je ce que je vis ensuite restera gravé pour toujours dans ma mémoire, tant c'était inattendu, bizarre et étrangement séduisant. . .

Holmes s'avançait vers moi à quatre pattes, canne en main, sa chemise négligée me gratifiant d'une vue imprenable sur son torse. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient violemment avec sa peau diaphane et il me fit penser à un animal exotique et dangereux qui se serait égaré dans la cité londonienne.

Je déglutis bruyamment et battit une fois de plus en retraite sous le bureau, m'enfonçant aussi loin que le caisson de bois me le permettait. Le fauve devant moi avait l'air inflexible et me fit sortir de ma cachette promptement, me jetant sans pitié sur ses genoux.

Je m'agitais en vain et ne pu me défaire de sa poigne de fer il m'immobilisa et. . .

_ Aouch !

A peine une seconde passa avant que les coups ne pleuvent à nouveau.

Incrédule, je mis un temps infini à comprendre que Holmes me frappait avec ma propre canne et qu'il semblait y prendre un certain plaisir. Les coups n'étaient pas très forts et je ne décelais en eux aucune méchanceté, c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'hurlais pas à l'assassin.

Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer ensuite, j'aurais crié au viol. . .

Holmes changea de position et je le sentis s'installer en tailleur sa main appuyait fermement sur ma nuque pour me maintenir en place tandis qu'il réitérait ses coups, le bois dur produisant des sons mat lorsqu'il rencontrait mon postérieur.

Rougissant de honte, je tentai de lui donner un coup de pied mais ne réussi qu'à écarter les jambes. Je l'entendis ricaner au-dessus de moi.

_ Eh bien Watson. . .si ce n'est pas une invitation délicieuse !

Je regrettais amèrement mon geste mais changeait d'avis lorsqu'un autre coup s'abattit sur moi, envoyant des frissons de plaisir le long de mon dos. Holmes dû s'apercevoir de ma gêne car il recommença encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus qu'une boule de nerfs entre ses bras. Je gémissais au moindre effleurement et j'étais tellement ailleurs que je n'aurais pas su épeler mon nom si on me l'avait demandé.

Je gigotais sur lui et il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire qu'empoigner mon sous-vêtement et le faire glisser jusqu'à mes chevilles. Mon cri indigné se mua en soupir langoureux quand les coups reprirent, cette fois enflammant ma peau nue. Le rythme restait constant et bientôt ce fut mes propres fesses qui allèrent à la rencontre du bois dur quémandant pour plus.

La douleur était à la fois exquise et insupportable et je gémissais de plus belle, les larmes aux yeux.

Une manifestation peu discrète commençait à prendre place entre mes jambes et je jurerais avoir entendu Holmes pousser un soupir de satisfaction lorsqu'il la sentie contre sa cuisse. Dans ma confusion, je ne savais pas s'il appréciait réellement ma réaction passionnée ou s'il était juste content d'avoir une fois de plus raison à mon sujet.

Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il me répondait d'une manifestation semblable et je me surpris à apprécier la chair chaude qui tendait le tissu de son pantalon, juste sous mon ventre.

Au moment où les choses devenaient paradoxalement très intéressantes et très embarrassante, j'entendis des bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et Holmes remonta avec une vivacité hors du commun mon sous-vêtement. Il me plaça ensuite plus prés de son torse, de façon à cacher ce qui n'était pas convenable pour deux gentlemen ensemble au milieu du bureau médical, à presque quatre heures de l'après-midi.

A peine achevait-il ses manœuvres que la porte s'ouvrit sur notre logeuse, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait complètement oublié de frapper à la porte au préalable.

_ Je m'excuse d'entrer aussi brusquement, messieurs, mais je-. . .M. Holmes ? Que diable faîtes-vous à ce pauvre Docteur ?

La pauvre femme n'avait l'air qu'à moitié surprise de me trouver dans cette position incongrue mais son visage reflétait pour moi une profonde compassion.

Le calme avec lequel mon compagnon répondit m'impressionna.

_ Ce « pauvre Docteur » ne comprenait pas les mérites des châtiments corporels minimes en ce qui concerne les enfants et nous nous sommes lancer dans un débat _passionnant_ jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nécessaire de lui démontrer concrètement qu'il avait _tort._ . .

Son sens de l'improvisation était inégalable et je gardais le silence, regardant piteusement Mme Hudson, qui me scrutait avec perplexité.

Par delà ses paupières plissées, elle semblait hésiter sur la conduite à suivre : crier une fois de plus sur Holmes, ce qui s'avérait totalement inutile, ou tout faire pour nous séparer tant que j'étais encore en bon état ?

Malheureusement pour moi, elle ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre.

_ Voilà qui est une discussion passionnante, M. Holmes ! Je suis sûre que le docteur Watson à encore beaucoup à apprendre en matière d'éducation et que ce savoir lui sera utile pour sa vie future avec la charmante Mlle Morstan. . .Je vais donc vous le laisser, monsieur, je repasserais plus tard avec un plateau de thé. . .

Maintenant que j'avais retrouvé toute ma raison, je n'aspirais qu'à me défaire de l'étreinte de mon colocataire et m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour ruminer tranquillement cet épisode désastreux et humiliant de ma vie et voilà que notre logeuse m'abandonnait à mon sort !

Je tournais mes yeux vers Holmes et il souriait, adressant un clin d'œil à .

_ Nooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn !

Lorsque celle ci nous salua et tourna les talons pour redescendre dans ses appartements, insensible à mes cris de détresse, j'aurais juré qu'un sourire malicieux étirait ses lèvres parcheminées.


	24. Chapter 24

**[Wasteland]**

(Ten Years)

_[ Die, withdraw_

_Hide in cold sweat_

_Quivering lips_

_Ignore remorse_

_Naming a kid, living wasteland_

_This time you've tried_

_All that you can turning you red]_

_[Change my attempt good intentions_

Should I, Could I. . .]

_ Alors, monsieur Holmes! Toujours à poursuivre les criminels ? Toujours à damer le pion à notre chère police londonienne ? Ah-ah ! J'espère que vous ne donnez pas trop de mal à cette pauvre Mme Hudson, maintenant que le docteur Watson n'est plus là pour vous chaperonner !

L'individu bedonnant parti dans un éclat de rire qui fit trembler à lui seul tous les lustres de la pièce. Partagé entre le dégoût pour ce spécimen pathétique et un ennui profond envers cette situation ridicule, je me composai un masque affable pour lui répondre.

Etrangement, car ceci était en totale contradiction avec ma profession, je détestai les gens qui se mêlaient des affaires des autres.

Particulièrement s'ils se permettaient d'en rire.

_ Je vous ferai remarquer que j'ai vécu des dizaines d'années sans le docteur Watson et que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti.

_ Oui, oui, je vous l'accorde volontiers, mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les bonnes habitudes se perdent aussi difficilement que les mauvaises !

Outré qu'il ose qualifier Watson de « bonne habitude », je gobais amèrement un petit four et décidais de couper court à cette conversation absurde.

_ Ne vous tracassez pas pour cela monsieur, j'ai en réserve des dizaines de _mauvaises_ habitudes que je brûle de tester. . .

Je le plantai là et m'éloignai, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard suggestif qui le fit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux gras.

Un charmant serveur passa à ma portée et je lui dérobais un verre de champagne, le vingtième au moins que j'engloutissais sans en apprécier la saveur. Cette soirée était bien au-delà de l'ennui : les femmes étaient inintéressantes et bruyantes les hommes, stupides. Je me faisais l'effet d'un scientifique lâché au beau milieu d'une horde de primates en redingotes et robes de soie, condamné à observer cette espèce inférieure sans jamais pouvoir lui expliquer les raisons de son infériorité.

Ces êtres abjects, dont je faisais moi-même parti, s'agitaient en vain dans ce monde naissaient, baisaient, et mourraient dans un éternel recommencement. Watson avait coutume de rire lorsque je parlais ainsi, et de se demander à haute voix pourquoi je m'agitais différemment de tous les autres.

Watson.

Je n'avais pas réussi à le chasser de mes pensées avant que le fiacre ne passe me prendre, et maintenant je ne cessais de le chercher des yeux dans cette foule, par habitude. . .

Toutes les jolies femmes qui m'effleuraient de leurs volants colorés me rappelaient combien il avait du succès auprès d'elles tous les hommes à l'allure élégante et virile me rappelait la sienne, sans jamais l'égaler.

J'errai dans ce grand carnaval morbide, décelant ma propre fin sur tous ces masques hypocrites, dans tout cet amas de chairs vibrantes et périssables.

J'échouais contre un mur froid et me laissais aller, repensant à la dernière fois où Watson et moi avions _échangés_ quelque chose.

Une valse hypnotique avait débuté et des taches colorées dansaient devant mes yeux, se superposant en flash douloureux au visage de l'ange qui avait traversé ma vie. . .

_ C'est décidé, Watson.

Il me dévisagea sans comprendre, le journal du jour se froissant dans ses paumes.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Vous avez parfaitement compris, John. . .vous êtes idiot, mais pas à ce point.

Les occasions où son prénom effleurait mes lèvres étaient si rares que cela suffit à l'alarmer. Je savais cependant qu'il avait saisi, il ne voulait simplement pas renoncer.

Il jeta sa lecture sur le fauteuil et se dirigea vers moi d'un pas vif. Je reculais tout aussi vivement, plaçant sans vergogne une chaise sur son passage. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, je l'observais buter contre le meuble et son regard blessé me transperça comme un cri d'agonie.

Il ne devait pas me toucher.

Pas maintenant.

Mon expression se fit dure et je glissais dans mes yeux cette lueur de mépris qu'il détestait tant.

Nous étions revenus des années en arrière, lorsqu'il n'était pour moi qu'un militaire un peu naïf, allant se perdre dans l'antre d'un sociopathe au cœur de pierre.

_ Holmes ! Cessez ce petit jeu immédiatement !

_ Non.

_ . . .

_ Vous ne m'accompagnerez pas sur cette affaire, ni sur les suivantes. Votre présence m'insupporte.

L'intonation glacée de ma voix crissait comme du verre pilé et ce son désincarné me choquais au moins autant que lui, comme si un démon avait pris possession de moi et de délectait de le torturer par le biais de mes mots.

Mais je ne pouvais plus reculer, il était plus que nécessaire d'en arriver là.

J'allais continuer de la briser méticuleusement, priant pour qu'une âme généreuse se charge de collecter les morceaux.

_ Ce « petit jeu », comme vous vous plaisez à le nommer, est d'ailleurs d'ors et déjà terminé.

_ Je ne vous laisserai pas décider de cela à ma place !

_ Parce que vous croyez vraiment que vous avez le CHOIX ? Je me suis lassé de vous ! Vous êtes tous au plus un boulet que je traîne derrière moi et qui me ralentis considérablement.

_ Sherlock. . .

Je l'avais blessé, irrémédiablement blessé.

Je luttais de toutes mes forces pour maintenir le rictus mesquin qui flottait sur mon visage.

Ses yeux se faisaient suppliant, tout son corps, toute son âme se tendait vers moi dans un élan douloureusement réprimé.

Dieu qu'il était beau.

Je m'accrochai pour ne pas succomber.

Succomber et retomber dans ses bras accueillant, succomber à cette présence familière qui m'accompagnait chaque jour depuis plus de dix ans, succomber à cette merveilleuse amitié et lui dire que je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû lui dire des horreurs pareilles mais bon dieu, je l'aime, je l'aime tellement.

Cet amour allait prendre fin ici même, poussé par ma décision, aussi inébranlable que cruelle.

Je glissais ma main dans mon col ouvert et arrachais sans hésitation le pendentif argenté qui reposait sur ma poitrine nuit et jour. Le métal avait bu la chaleur de mon corps et irradiait dans ma paume glacée.

La pierre de lune ovale tournoya et résonna sur le sol, avant de s'immobiliser à ses pieds dans un dernier son cristallin.

Il me fixa intensément, et je pouvais sentir la terreur dans ses yeux. Je m'avançais, le saisit sans douceur par les épaules.

Il pleurait.

L'horrible certitude traçait lentement son chemin en lui et il commençait à réaliser ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Sa tête blonde s'agitait de droite à gauche et des petits « non…non, je vous en prie, non… » sortaient en souffles précipités de ses lèvres pâles, à mesure qu'il devinait mes intentions.

Avant même d'y songer, mû seulement par l'instinct, mes mains étaient en train de détacher son col et trouvaient le lien de cuir noir. Je laissais mon corps agir pour moi, de peur que mon âme me trahisse.

_ Sherlock. . .non. . .s'il-s'il vous plaît. . .tout mais pas ça ! s'il vous plaît. . .

_ . . .

Il s'agitait de plus en plus, prit ma main et embrassa avec ferveur ma paume, mes doigts gelés, la peau tendre de mon poignet. . .

Je sentais des larmes tièdes rouler sur ma peau, incapable de laisser filer les miennes.

Un dernier assaut, et il tomberait.

_ J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos jérémiades.

Arraché.

J'avais repoussé ses plaintes et ses baisers, et tiré violemment sur le lien, envoyant son pendentif rejoindre le mien à terre.

Choqué au-delà de toute réserve, il se mit à sangloter bruyamment, une main tremblante posée en garde-fou devant ses yeux.

C'était mieux ainsi.

Qu'il ne me regarde pas.

Je ne suis pas assez fort pour constater de mes yeux le mal que je fais.

Ou peut-être simplement trop fort pour me laisser atteindre par ses yeux bleus, noyés des larmes que j'ai moi-même provoqué. . .

Le lendemain, Lestrade s'était proposé pour venir récupérer ses affaires et il était sorti de ma vie.

Les pendentifs, pierre de lune et ambre jaune, étaient restés là où ils avaient atterris, entremêlés sur le tapis poussiéreux. Vestiges d'un temps révolu, d'une promesse qui aurait dû survivre à ce même temps et au monde.

Lorsqu'elle était d'humeur mélancolique, Mme Hudson ne cessait de me répéter qu'elle ne pouvait plus tolérer ce spectacle morbide qu'elle avait l'impression de contempler les cadavres de nos âmes, là, sur le tapis du salon.

Mes yeux avaient dû s'adoucir tout en y repensant car une jeune femme rousse et pétillante osa m'inviter à danser, m'assurant qu'elle pourrait me divertir et me faire oublier mes malheurs, au moins pour ce soir.

Je déclinais l'invitation le plus poliment du monde, songeant que cette soirée sonnait justement la fin de tous mes « malheurs ».

Minuit sonna.

Une image furtive passa devant mes paupières closes, l'image de mon prochain rendez-vous, tout aussi charmant et distingué que la jeune gazelle rousse mais infiniment moins tendre. Je fis claquer le couvercle de ma montre et la rangeais dans ma poche.

Le martèlement qui battait mes tempes sans relâche se calma un peu.

Après m'être assuré que Watson n'était effectivement pas dans la pièce, je sortis discrètement et me rendis sur le grand escalier de marbre blanc, celui qui donnait sur l'entrés principale. Majestueux, il avait vu passer sur ses marches toutes les bottines des dames de la haute société et les mocassins de ses messieurs, ainsi que la merde de Londres accrochée à leurs semelles.

Je me postais au milieu, embrassant le hall d'un regard.

Mes invités ne tardèrent pas à se montrer.

Faisant irruption dans le hall étincelant avec autant de grâce qu'un troupeau de buffles, une vingtaine d'hommes armés en habits de soirée. Je notais la délicatesse du choix des smokings une embuscade en habits crasseux de dockers londoniens m'aurait vexé. Ils avaient l'air extrêmement satisfait et prêt à en découdre avec le « grand » Sherlock Holmes.

Je ricanais, songeant encore et toujours à Watson et au nombre de fois où il m'avait répété de systématiquement prendre mon arme avant de sortir. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre, c'est que je savais exactement quand je devais la prendre, quand je ne le devais pas, et quand je devais la laisser négligemment sur la table du salon pour l'inciter à me suivre.

Ce soir, je n'en aurais pas besoin.

Le cerveau de cette opération (et quel cerveau !) s'avança vers moi, fendant le groupe en deux, son smoking blanc cassé luisant au milieu de cette nuit de redingotes mouvantes et frémissantes. Il me salua cordialement, ôtant son chapeau haut de forme.

_ Toujours très ponctuel, Monsieur Holmes. . .

_ Je ne voulais surtout pas vous faire attendre, Moriarty. . .

Il remis son couvre-chef et je jurerais qu'un frisson de contentement avait parcouru son échine. Ses mains soignées se posèrent sur sa canne et il parla de nouveau, semblant savourer chaque syllabes.

_ Votre manière de susurrer mon nom me manquera terriblement, Holmes. . .et maintenant je vais honorer ma promesse. . .

_ Mm-mh. . .comme promis, alors. . .

_ Comme promis, Sherlock.

Je le saluais enfin en retour et ne relevais pas l'usage de mon prénom après tous, ce patronyme que je détestais tant avait échoué à la fois dans la bouche de la personne que j'avais le plus aimé et dans celle de l'homme qui allait causer ma perte.

Pour cette affaire, je m'étais défait de John et avait affirmé que je n'avais pas besoin de lui, qu'il n'était qu'une gêne. . .et pour cause, cette affaire, John en était le principal élément.

J'avais douté au cours de ma carrière, je m'étais lancé deux ou trois fois sur de fausses pistes et une femme avait même réussi à me mettre en échec, mais jamais je n'avais eut le sentiment qu'une affaire était terminée avant même d'avoir commencé, qu'elle était perdue d'avance.

La première balle m'atteint au ventre, la deuxième à l'épaule.

Je chancelais mais ne tombais pas.

Mon esprit rationnel cessa de compter et je repassais plutôt dans mon esprit ce long mois où j'avais vécu seul à nouveau, cette traversée du désert qui allait aboutir ici même, mon sang giclant sur le marbre autrefois immaculé.

Mon bras droit et mes côtes éclatèrent, le sifflement à mes oreilles s'intensifia.

La douleur était fulgurante mais ma vue ne s'était pas encore brouillée et je distinguais clairement la porte du fond s'ouvrir à la volée.

S'ouvrir sur un jeune homme blond d'une trentaine d'années.

Avec une canne.

Je me rappelais alors ses mots : « Tout mais pas ça ».

Puisant dans mes dernières forces, je lui lançais un regard fiévreux et courut au-devant des hommes armés, les bousculant et me frayant un passage à travers eux.

Gagné.

Mes ennemis ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention et j'entendis la voix lointaine de Moriarty qui leur ordonnait de me suivre. Je trébuchais sur le parquet ciré et courut à en perdre haleine dans un couloir sombre et désert.

La pluie de balles crépita et redoubla autour de moi.

L'une d'elles atteint mon cœur, ou ce qu'il restait de lui.

Une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans ma tête.

Il comprendra.

Il comprendra. . .

L'obscurité et le froid me kidnappèrent, je m'enveloppais dans ma propre destruction et quittait ce monde en conservant sur moi la marque d'un être céleste, qui ne manquerait pas de me maudire lorsqu'il s'apercevrait de mon incorrigible égoïsme.

_Je me souviens d'un rire hystérique, atroce, qui résonna longtemps dans ce couloir vide._

_Je me souviens d'un visage dévasté par les larmes et crispé par l'horreur qui se reflétait dans les lames de parquet ciré, dans les vitres étincelantes, dans tous les miroirs que je brisais avec minutie de mes poings nus. _

_Je me souviens de nos sangs qui se mêlent sur le sol, arabesques rouges qui s'étirent et rampent comme une infection, changeant à jamais l'histoire de ces lieux. _

_Je me souviens avoir hurlé, longtemps. _

_Je me souviens avoir constaté la Mort, tout en psalmodiant à mi-voix que cet amas de chair ne pouvait vous appartenir. _

_Dévasté, je passe le seuil de notre appartement comme dans un rêve, stoppe au milieu de ce qui fut notre salon, autrefois. _

_Un autrefois qui a le goût amer des dix minutes que j'ai passées prés de votre. . .corps._

_Les deux pendentifs sont toujours présents et reposent sur le tapis, recouvert d'une légère pellicule de poussière. _

_Plié en quatre, un papier gît à côté d'eux. _

_Mes genoux éclatent alors que je tombe et je crois bien que mon visage esquisse une grimace. Rien n'est moins sûr, je n'ai même pas l'impression d'être dans mon corps. Mes mains tremblantes caressent doucement les pierres, leurs rendant tout leur éclat. Elles sont plus belles encore qu'au premier jour, et enlacées si étroitement que je défierai quiconque d'oser les séparer. _

_Le contact froid du papier à lettre me fait frissonner. _

_Je l'ouvre._

_Votre écriture me heurte de plein fouet et je sais que je dois me dépêcher de lire avant que mes yeux ne soient trop embués de larmes pour déchiffrer quoi que ce soit. _

Mon cher John,

Dans ce monde imparfait, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de survivre pour les esprits semblables au mien : détruire ce qui nous est le plus cher de nos propres mains, avant qu'un autre ne le fasse à notre place.

Je vous attendrais aux portes du monde,

.

_La lumière se fait alors dans mon cœur et, pour l'amour de Dieu, comme j'aurais souhaité demeurer dans les ténèbres. _

_Je crois bien que je sombre._

_Je crois bien que je vous hais._

_Je vous hais de toute mon âme, Sherlock Holmes. . ._


	25. Chapter 25

**Je m'aperçois que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté donc je m'excuse à l'avance s'il y a des fautes ….**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, qui est un peu différent des autres…**

[Let You Down]

( Three Days Grace)

_[ When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me I will_

_Let you down_

I'll let you down]

Je l'avais aimé, autrefois.

Loin de tous les hommes que j'avais fais succomber jusqu'à présent, il était intelligent, charismatique, magnétique. Comme lui, qui travaillait pour l'amour de l'art, je décidais de m'intéresser à son sort dans un but purement sentimental, mes précédents divorces me mettant à l'abri du besoin pour l'instant.

Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que ce jeu de cache-cache prendrait de telles proportions.

Au fil des ans, je m'étais forgé un esprit d'homme dans un corps de femme et pensais ne plus rien avoir à redouter d'eux. Hélas, comme il le fait souvent, l'amour m'a pris par surprise, au détour du 221 Baker Street et d'une suite de luxe au Grand Hôtel.

Si j'étais déstabilisé par ce revirement de situation, je n'en laissais rien paraître. Une femme de ma qualité, inflexible et sans remords, n'allait certainement pas s'abaisser à avouer son amour à un homme comme Sherlock Holmes, encore moins quémander des rendez-vous et autres petites attentions de ce genre.

Je savourais cependant le fait de savoir que lui aussi avait été pris de court par ce sentiment nouveau et qu'il ne pouvait se défendre autrement qu'en feignant l'indifférence alors qu'il conservait ma photographie dans son salon.

Etant ce qu'il est, Sherlock était un homme extrêmement courageux dans la vie et couard lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments.

Je goûtais sa peau, il honora la mienne de nombreuses fois mais filais la queue entre les jambes dés que je murmurais un mot tendre, sitôt que ma main esquissait une caresse trop maternelle. Lassée de ces rencontres stériles, je décidais de couper tout contact avec lui avant que les filets de mes propres émotions ne m'emportent et me réduise à néant.

D'une femme froide et cruelle, je passais pour une amoureuse passionnée et exigeante lorsque je trouvais un homme à ma mesure.

Je revins quelques années plus tard lui rendre visite et constatais que mon portrait avait toujours sa place chez lui. Le temps passé l'avait embelli et il semblait que les affaires marchaient bien pour lui et son acolyte. Nous bavardâmes d'une manière qui n'appartient qu'à nous et, entre deux tasses de thé, il consentit à me parler de sa grande rivale, Mary Morstan.

Je m'aperçu alors que mes caresses passées avaient fait leur office et que, à défaut de s'être tourné vers moi, ses sentiments nouveaux allaient sans retenu vers John Watson. Sherlock avait entrouvert la porte de son cœur à une personne exceptionnelle et ne comptait pas la perdre.

Je n'avais, pour ma part, jamais croisé la route du docteur mais je croyais mon cher détective sur parole lorsqu'il faisait son éloge à demi-mot.

_ Ce cher docteur Watson vous aide-t-il toujours dans vos enquêtes ?

Il se resservit une tasse de thé en évitant mon regard, et je l'observais avec un amusement non feint renifler le breuvage avant d'oser y goûter.

_ Je dirai qu'il râle plus qu'il ne m'aide mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un deuxième bras armé est toujours utile.

_ En effet. . .

Un silence s'installa entre nous et je le laissais m'examiner à sa guise.

L'horreur fusa comme un éclair sur son visage lorsqu'il comprit que je l'avais percé à jour. Sa réaction violente ne fit que me confirmer ce que je pensais tout bas depuis le début : il éprouvait pour John bien plus qu'une simple amitié désintéressée.

Je demeurais calme et conciliante devant lui, mon regard s'adoucit tandis que je posais une main rassurante sur son bras. Le pli féroce de sa bouche montrait qu'il n'était pas prêt de baisser sa garde mais qu'importe, j'avais tout mon temps.

Comprenant que la discussion était close pour le moment, je l'informais qu'il pourrait me trouver au Grand Hôtel s'il avait besoin de moi et je m'éclipsais dans un bruissement de tissu.

Dans le hall, je tombais enfin sur ce _charmant _docteur.

_ Ne fermez pas je vous prie, je sors.

_ Bien madame, bonne journée.

_ Bonne journée à vous. . .

Nos corps se frôlèrent et je passais la porte en respirant son odeur à pleins poumons.

Il sentait ce que sentent tous les docteurs, mais je décelais l'odeur caractéristique de Sherlock derrière l'eau de Cologne bon marché et le désinfectant. S'il n'avait pas encore osé franchir le pas qui le séparait des bras accueillant de John Watson, mon détective avait d'ors et déjà apposé son empreinte sur lui.

Je marchais rapidement dans les rues embrumées et animées de Londres, ma toilette provocante m'attirant les regards désapprobateurs de ces dames. Je m'en fichais comme de mon premier mariage et continuait de slalomer avec grâce entre les passants.

Je ressentais le besoin impérieux de molester un homme.

Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

_ Irène ?

_ Holmes, enfin ! En voilà des manières ! Vous ne savez même pas accueillir une femme chez vous convenablement. . .

John s'avança vers moi et me débarrassa galamment de mon manteau avant de m'indiquer un siège.

_ Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. . .

Il me tendit une main franche, ayant sans doute compris que le baisemain n'était pas de rigueur avec moi, excepté dans les cas où je devais séduire et faire chanter un gentleman.

_ . . .je suis le docteur John Watson et vous devez être Miss Adler, n'est-ce-pas ? Holmes m'a parlé de vous en termes. . .élogieux.

_ Oh mais je n'en doute pas docteur ! Ravi de faire votre connaissance. . .

Nous fûmes secoués d'un rire discret et j'entendis Sherlock grogner juste au-dessus de moi.

Il faisait les cents pas devant la cheminée, visiblement très agité. Je lançais un regard interrogateur à John, qui me répondit par un soupir résigné et un haussement d'épaules.

_ Qu'avez-vous à tourner comme un lion en cage ? Vous avez le visage d'un homme qui a la corde au cou. . .

Il ne daigna pas me répondre et se pelotonna brusquement dans son fauteuil.

Il boudait, apparemment.

Le docteur poussa un autre soupir et s'installa à côté de moi.

_ En fait, j'ai invité ma fiancée, Mary, à venir nous rejoindre cet après-midi pour prendre le thé et Holmes n'apprécie pas l'idée. . .

_ Vous ne m'en voyez pas étonnée docteur. . .une seule femme dans la même pièce que lui lui suffirait amplement !

_ Vous avez visé juste, Miss Adler !

Sherlock se renfrogna encore plus et nous jeta un regard qui se voulait méprisant.

Pour ma part, j'étais ravi de cette perspective.

Lors de nos entrevues, j'avais déjà assuré à Sherlock que j'allais l'aider et, même s'il ne m'avait pas cru un seul instant, je comptais bien profiter de cette occasion pour sonder l'âme de cette jeune fiancée et utiliser mes compétences pour guider mon détective énamouré et maladroit.

Je découvris une femme à la hauteur de John, et infiniment plus vive et intelligente qu'elle ne paraissait au premier abord. Son visage angélique et ses manières exquises faisaient fondre votre cœur en un instant mais une seule seconde d'inattention, une seule erreur et ses yeux bleus acier vous transperçaient de part en part.

Une main de fer dans un gant de velours, voici la meilleure description que je puis faire de Mary Morstan.

Je me liais d'amitié avec elle au cours de cet après-midi là, au grand dam de Sherlock. Il ne paraissait pas comprendre qu'elle était essentielle pour ses desseins amoureux.

Une fois le couple parti, je m'empressais de lui expliquer l'utilité de Mary.

_ Vous vous jouez de moi ! Comment une telle créature pourrait m'aider ? Elle ne sait que se mettre entre John et moi !

Je pris mon mal en patience et adoptais le ton sérieux et condescendant qui était le sien lorsqu'il expliquait à Lestrade un dénouement particulièrement complexe.

_ Bien sur que non, Sherlock ! Elle nous offre au contraire une couverture idéale ! De plus, je sais d'expérience qu'un homme engagé recherche d'instinct une femme complètement différente, il vous faut donc trouver ce qui vous différencie le plus de Mary et qui serait susceptible de faire succomber John. . .

Il leva une oreille intéressée et se redressa dans son fauteuil.

Je cachais le sourire qui menaçait de me trahir et consenti à développer mon idée.

_ Je crois pouvoir m'avancer à dire, sans courir de grands risques, que votre plus grande différence avec elle est que justement vous êtes un « il ».

_ Mmh. . .votre intelligence m'étonnera toujours ma chère.

_ Cessez vos sarcasmes et laissez moi continuer, voulez-vous ?

_ . . .

Je me penchais par-dessus la table basse et baissais d'un ton, craignant les oreilles curieuses de la logeuse.

_ Ce qui attire le plus un homme quasiment marié, et donc promis à une vie monotone et ordinaire, c'est le danger, n'est-ce pas ? Vous représentez ce danger, mon cher. Vous incarnez à vous seul le péché le plus grave aux yeux de l'Angleterre puritaine, vous êtes un incube placé sur le chemin du droit et respectable John Watson. . .

_ Si je vous suis bien, il m'est totalement inutile de tenter de ressembler à une femme ?

_ Exactement.

Un éclair malicieux passa aux creux de ses pupilles sombre.

Il fit écho aux miennes, tout aussi sombre et calculatrice. Nous étions à nouveau réunis pour échafauder un plan douteux et des desseins plus que répréhensibles, deux esprits similaires unis qui tendaient vers un même but.

Quoique l 'éclat de mes yeux différait légèrement des siens à cet instant.

_ Donc mon principal atout réside dans ma virilité et mon excentricité je suppose ? Dans ce cas je n'ai qu'à harceler John plus que d'habitude, guetter la moindre occasion pour me balader à moitié nu et le tour est joué ?

_ Cela pourrait être un bon début. . .n'oublier pas de privilégier le contact physique.

Ses joues rosirent imperceptiblement au son de mes recommandations.

Je le laissais ainsi, rougissant et se trémoussant sur son siège, lui faisant promettre de me faire parvenir régulièrement des lettres me contant l'avancée de l'affaire. Je ne lui répondrais qu'en cas d'absolu nécessité et me gardais bien de lui préciser à quoi j'allais occuper mon temps libre.

Il fit cela très bien, avec le sérieux qui le caractérise lorsqu'il prend un sujet à cœur.

Chaque jour, je recevais un courrier le matin où il me racontait dans le détail ce qu'il avait ou non accompli la veille, mais toujours avec ce vocabulaire scientifique et impersonnel qui me faisait rire.

Je ne lui suggérais qu'une seule et unique fois de persévérer dans ses tentatives de rapprochement et de lire de la poésie, pour développer son langage sentimental. De mon côté, j'évitais John comme la peste mais passais de plus en plus de temps avec Mary, qui se révéla être une compagne inestimable.

Nos entrevues en tête-à-tête réchauffaient mes journées et, petit à petit, je m'aperçu que nos conversations et nos promenades, bien que toujours délicieuses, ne me suffisaient plus.

Ainsi, j'en vins à plaquer son corps souple contre le mur d'une ruelle déserte et je l'embrassais aveuglement, froissant ses cheveux dorés entre mes doigts tremblant.

Elle ne me repoussa pas.

Notre complicité grandit de façon exponentielle et quand enfin arriva le jour tant attendu, je savais avec certitude qu'elle resterait à mes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive.

La dernière lettre de Sherlock était nettement plus enflammée que les précédentes, et pour cause : John avait répondu à ses avances et il souhaitait franchir le pas avec lui prochainement.

Je l'encourageais vivement et le félicitais avec une apparente sincérité, la plume d'oie me brûlant les doigts sitôt qu'elle inscrivait ces mots factices.

Ayant décelé son dénuement quant à la suite des évènements, je lui proposais d'emprunter la suite que je louais au Grand Hôtel pour sa première nuit avec John, tandis que je passerais la mienne avec Mary je retiendrais ainsi la future épouse et il n'y aurait pas d'incident malheureux.

Il adhéra au projet immédiatement et me remercia pour mon aide, m'assurant qu'il me revaudrait ça si un jour j'avais besoin d'une aide quelconque.

Je déposais en ultime cadeau des roses sur le lit et une bouteille de vin français sur la table basse.

_ Mary ? Mon ange, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis un certain temps déjà. . .

_ Qu'avez-vous Irène ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais vu si préoccupée !

Elle m'attira contre sa poitrine et je posais ma tête décoiffée sur son sein soyeux, souriant intérieurement.

_ Dites-moi tous, très chère. . .

_ Si vous insistez.

_ Quelle infamie !

La voix rauque du policier résonna comme un coup de tonnerre au sein de la pièce à l'ambiance feutrée.

La main fine de ma douce Mary se crispa sur mon bras et je sentis son corps vaciller tout prés du mien, menaçant de s'écrouler à chaque instant. Mais son regard demeurait impitoyable et fort, déterminé à regarder jusqu'au bout, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Couvrir la peau nue et moite de John avec une couverture avait été le premier réflexe de Sherlock.

Le second, de le serrer dans ses bras.

Le troisième fut de regarder dans les yeux celle qui venait de causer sa perte.

_ Holmes. . .

Incapable de parler, n'en croyant sûrement pas ses propres yeux, Lestrade restait figé au milieu de la pièce, l'éclat de la lune rendant son visage fantomatique.

Plus que de la colère, plus que du dégoût, c'était de la peine qui marquait ses traits alors qu'il contemplait les deux hommes enlacés sur le lit, prostrés en attendant la sentence.

Sherlock ne bougeait plus, et John n'osait même pas se retourner pour faire face à ce qui aurait dû être sa femme.

Lorsque le policier avait défoncé la porte en bois sculpté, il s'était réfugié dans les bras de Sherlock et avait partagé avec lui un regard résigné, mais toujours rempli de tendresse. Ses forces l'avaient abandonné et j'avais la certitude qu'il ne désirait plus qu'une seule et unique chose : disparaître.

_ Vous êtes la honte de ce pays, messieurs ! Nous qui croyions si fort en vous, vous n'imaginez pas quelle déception, quel dégoût vous nous inspirez à présent ! Gentlemen ! Saisissez-vous de ces monstres !

Avec délice, j'observais les menottes glacées se refermer sans pitié autour des poignets pâles que j'avais autrefois embrassés avec adoration.

Le policier se tourna vers moi et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Mary.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé mademoiselle Morstan, mais je suis sûr que vous trouverez un mari digne de vous ! Merci encore Mlle Adler, nous n'aurions jamais pu deviner les ignobles pratiques qui se déroulaient en ces murs sans votre aide.

_ Mais c'est tout naturel monsieur ! Je n'ai à cœur que de servir ma patrie et notre chère Eglise, Dieu la préserve ! Mais je vous avoue que toute cette agitation m'a quelque peu épuisée, et je pense qu'il en est de même pour mon amie. . .

_ Bien sur, bien sur ! Un fiacre vous attend devant l'hôtel, rentrez bien et reposez-vous, je vous recontacterais demain pour de plus ample détail. Au revoir mesdemoiselles. . .

Je me retournais une dernière fois.

Ce que je vis me fis l'effet d'un tableau digne de figurer dans les plus prestigieux musées du monde tout y était : le drame, la trahison, la violence, l'éclat de la lune et la couverture de la nuit qui s'offrait en toile de fond de cette scène pathétique, au sens grec du terme.

Mary faisait glisser sa bague de fiançailles et la laissai choir sur le sol sans un regard pour John, puis tournait son visage bouleversé vers moi, un sourire baigné de larmes m'assurant que désormais je prenais la place de cet homme indigne dans sa vie.

Lestrade avait soudain perdu sa réserve et se jetait à corps perdu dans la bataille, assommant chaque policier qui passait à sa portée et défendant ses amis bec et ongles. L'affection qu'il avait pour eux avait réussi à détruire toute une vie de conditionnement catholique.

Il s'effondra au pied du lit, une balle logée dans son épaule.

Holmes s'était penché vers lui et lui murmurait des encouragements tandis que John, ayant retrouvé tant bien que mal ses réflexes de docteur, auscultait la plaie et baignait le visage de l'inspecteur de larmes amères.

Le regard sombre me transperça de plein fouet.

Haine, rancœur, mépris.

Et cependant il ne fléchissait pas, il était droit et presque fier au milieu de ce cataclysme.

Je restais sereine, sûre de ma victoire et repus de ma vengeance.

J'avais gagné et je lui avais fait payer sa trahison, son égoïsme, il allait être humilié publiquement et serait violé par une prison entière avant de finir sa course au bout d »une corde.

Il allait regarder l'amour de sa vie se faire ravager par des animaux et subir le même sort que lui.

J'avais gagné.

J'avais gagné sa confiance et je l'avais mis plus bas que terre, je l'avais précipité en Enfer de mes propres mains.

Et pourtant, alors que la main de Mary se glissait dans la mienne, je su que je n'oublierais jamais ce regard, qu'il me hanterait jour et nuit jusqu'à ce que je le rejoigne, moi aussi, dans les bas-fonds.

A force de manier des éléments chimiques et d'en dresser d'innombrables tableaux, il aurait dû savoir que L'amour est le plus instable et le plus redoutable d'entre eux.

Car il n'a besoin de rien pour se muer soudainement en haine.


	26. Chapter 26

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ils me font chaud au cœur. Pour ce chapitre je vous recommande vraiment d'écouter cette chanson, elle en vaut la peine et selon moi elle pourrait vous aider à comprendre l'ambiance de l'histoire. . .

_(je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes)_

Bonne lecture à tous. . .Into the Fire

( Thirteen Senses)

_[ come on, come on_

_put yours hands into the fire...]_

Il su que quelque chose n'allait pas à l'instant même où il entrait dans la pièce.

Une journée entière passée à visiter des patients tous plus mal en point les uns que les autres avait mis ses nerfs à vif et il n'était pas d'humeur à subir une nouvelle catastrophe de la part de la tornade qu'était Sherlock Holmes.

Las, il retira son chapeau et son manteau pour les poser dans l'entrée. Le manteau improbable et le chapeau parme de son colocataire étaient « rangés » juste à côté et il les regarda avec une certaine tendresse, malgré la fatigue.

Il était chez lui.

Le docteur pris une grande inspiration, l'odeur de tabac opiacé emplissant ses poumons avides. Quoiqu'il puisse en dire, cette odeur particulière lui manquait à longueur de journées et il redoutait au plus profond de lui le jour où il devrait quitter cet endroit.

Ou plus exactement il redoutait le jour où il devrait dire adieu à celui qui avait fait de cet appartement un espace à part, une caverne d'Ali baba merveilleuse et étrange, où il faisait bon se vautrer après une dure journée de travail et qui résonnait toujours de leurs éclats de rire et de leurs disputes.

Il avança prudemment, repoussant de sa canne divers objets qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, rangeant un papier ou deux, redressant une pile de livres qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment sur Gladstone.

L'appartement était étrangement calme : pas de mélodie stridente au violon, pas de coups de feu intempestifs, même les pas qui résonnaient sans cesse lorsque le détective réfléchissait à une affaire étaient absents.

Watson commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

Il traça son chemin et constata avec stupéfaction que les rideaux n'étaient pas fermés et que la lueur orange d'un feu vigoureux éclairait ses jambes.

Contemplant pensivement les flammes, Holmes était assis en tailleur sur le plancher, parfaitement immobile. Watson pouvait d'ici distinguer son profil concentré et l'intensité de son regard. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver, ce qui était plus qu'inhabituel.

Le docteur aurait du signaler sa présence, mais voir son ami ainsi était si rare qu'il s'abîma lui aussi dans sa propre contemplation.

Dehors, il pleuvait encore. Une pluie londonienne froide et drue, qui frappait sans relâche les fenêtres et vous trempait jusqu'aux os. Par un effet de lumière saisissant, les gouttes se reflétaient sur la chemise blanche et sur la peau du détective, et il sembla à Watson que la pluie elle-même émanait de lui. Le profil qui était tourné vers le feu bénéficiait au contraire d'un reflet ambré, d'authentique morceaux de coucher de soleil s'accrochant aux cheveux et aux mains du détective.

Feu et eau.

La dualité parfaite.

Tandis que Watson pensait que ce contraste décrivait son ami à la perfection, ce dernier leva lentement sa main gauche, éclairée par la pluie. Comme toujours subjugué par ses gestes empreint d'une grâce étrange pour un homme de son âge, le docteur ne bougea pas et laissa son regard s'arrimer aux doigts fins du détective.

Il ne pouvait évidemment pas prévoir ce qui allait se dérouler à l'issu de cette danse d'un autre genre, sinon il aurait eut tôt fait de bondir pour empêcher ça.

Holmes plongea sa main dans les flammes en une caresse sensuelle.

_ Holmes !

_ Watson ? Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer. . .

Interdit, le docteur se rua sur lui et tira sa main hors du feu.

Holmes le fixait intensément et ne montrait aucune trace de souffrance. Ses yeux brillaient et sur ses lèvres flottait un sourire qui alarma Watson plus que de raison.

Il examina rapidement la blessure. Elle s'étendait sur toute la paume et les flammes avaient également léché l'intérieur des doigts et une partie du poignet. La chair se détachait en grosses cloques et une odeur de poulet carbonisé avait envahi la pièce. Il attrapa le premier verre à sa portée et, après l'avoir reniflé pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'eau, il le versa sur la brûlure.

Il ne pu rien faire de plus.

Des morceaux de peau carbonisés gisaient sur le tapis et il sentit une grande lassitude s'emparer de lui. Dans son esprit défilait toutes les fois où il avait craint pour la vie de cet homme, toutes les fois où il l'avait soigné in extremis en plein milieu de la nuit.

Peu à peu, il avait compris la raison de ce manque de prudence et de cette recherche du danger, de la douleur. Il le soignait, lui hurlait dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de voix ou plus d'arguments valables à lui jeter à la figure et la vie continuait son cours.

Mais cette fois ci il ne pouvait pas.

Holmes avait posé sa main valide sur son épaule et il jurait ne jamais avoir vu pareille expression sur le visage de son colocataire. Une maturité qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu habitait ses traits et Watson se sentit soudain comme un jeune garçon en face de son professeur.

Il ne connaissait pas cet homme.

Tout le savoir de l'univers semblait avoir pris place dans ses yeux, chacune de ses rides abritaient une histoire extraordinaire et sa bouche avait adopté un sourire serein.

Sa voix grave aux accents chantant retenti par-dessus les crépitements du feu.

_ Ne vous alarmer pas ainsi, mon ami. J'avais pris soin de m'injecter une bonne dose de morphine avant de commettre cette folie. . .

Il laissa son regard errer à nouveaux parmi les flammes, leur chaleur colorant ses pommettes d'un rouge insolite.

_ . . .J'ai toujours eu envie de connaître la sensation de ces flammes sur mon corps, sur ma peau…elles sont magnifiques n'est-ce pas ? Si chaleureuses. . .Malheureusement elles font partie de ces choses que l'être humain s'efforce de maîtriser, qu'il accueille chez lui tout en sachant qu'elles sont faîtes pour le détruire et qu'un seul faux pas signerait sa perte. C'est une des premières interdictions que l'on apprend aux enfants lorsqu'ils sont en âge de comprendre des ordres simples : ne pas touchez le feu. . .Mais l'enfant reste éternellement fasciné par cet élément et c'est pourquoi, une fois devenu grand, il s'appliquera à jouer avec : armes à feu, allumettes, cheminées, feux d'artifices, torches et canons. . .

Watson écoutait sans mots dire, n'osant pas l'interrompre. Il était fasciné par la manière qu'avait Holmes de tourner ses yeux brillants vers lui à chaque fin de phrase, par la chaleur du feu qui épousait la chaleur de ses doigts sur son épaule.

_ Je suis autant obsédé par cette idée que n'importe qui d'autre, Watson…excepté que je ne suis pas n'importe qui. J'ai donc pensé que je devais aller directement à la source, sans passer par un quelconque artefact qui dénature immanquablement l'essence de cet élément. . .et l'expérience fut, je me dois de l'avouer, terriblement grisante.

Il contemplait à présent sa main meurtrie avec satisfaction, son corps se souvenant parfaitement de la chaleur quasi érotique des flammes sur sa peau, de leur douceur lorsqu'elles léchaient l'intérieur de ses doigts de leur souffle.

Le docteur s'était adossé contre un fauteuil et ses épaules tombantes témoignaient de son abattement. Sa main soutenait celle du détective mais il ne faisait rien pour le soigner. Il se sentait perdu, perdu et épuisé.

Un peu idiot aussi. Car il avait crié tant et tant de fois sur Holmes sans même lui laissé une occasion de s'expliquer qu'il éprouvait maintenant la morsure de la culpabilité et celle d'une petite voix qui lui chuchotait vicieusement « tu vois, il y a un sens à tout cela mais tu étais trop bête pour t'en apercevoir ! ».

Egoïstement, il avait ainsi longtemps cru que son ami s'infligeait ses blessures diverses pour qu'il s'occupe de lui et qu'il reste à ses côtés.

Sa propre voix sonna comme une plainte maladive à ses oreilles.

_ Mais vous souffrez. . .

Il avait relevé la tête vaillamment et ses yeux clairs s'embrumaient à la vue de la blessure et des nombreuses cicatrices qui barraient le torse et les bras de son ami.

_ Cette souffrance est dérisoire, mon cher. Je dirais même qu'elle est nécessaire. . .

_ Cela en vaut-il vraiment la peine ?

Leur proximité s'était accru sans que le docteur ne le remarque et il sentit le soupir du brun caresser le coin de ses lèvres.

Il but ce soupir au parfum particulier comme il buvait ses paroles.

_ Oui, Watson, car ces « folies », comme vous les nommez, me permettent de savoir où sont mes limites. . .jusqu'où serais-je prêt à aller pour obtenir ce que je veux vraiment. . .si ma peur primaire de la douleur est supérieure à mon courage. . .

Une expression douloureuse pris place sur le visage du docteur.

Holmes et ses expériences. . .il ne pu que hocher la tête avec résignation.

_ Vous êtes fou. . .

_ Démonstration magistrale. . .de ce qui saute aux yeux.

_ Gardez vos sarcasmes pour Lestrade, il n'y a que lui pour les aimer autant. . .

Il avait déjà entendu cette boutade adressée à l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard mais ce soir, elle n'était plus si drôle.

Holmes paru ennuyé. D'un regard, Watson lui demanda ce qui le gênait, excepté bien entendu qu'il s'était pratiquement carbonisé la main et que la morphine devait commencer à s'estomper dans ses veines.

_ Vous m'avez pris de court mon ami. . .et le masque du détective misanthrope excentrique et irresponsable est resté blotti dans les plis de ces rideaux ouverts lorsque vous m'avez surpris.

_ Ne peut-il pas y rester encore un moment ?

Une paire d'yeux noisette étonnés se leva vers lui.

_ J'aime cette partie de vous. . .J'aimerai en apprendre plus sur elle.

_ Comment pourrai-je vous refuser ce plaisir, quand vous m'accepter et me supportez jour après jour ? Approchez. . .

Le docteur obéit et se décolla du fauteuil pour se blottir dans les bras du brun. Ils se refermèrent sur lui en un étau rassurant et Watson eut la sensation d'être dans les bras d'un parent plus âgé et plus sage que lui, avec la certitude que rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Il était bon de se laisser aller et de déléguer la responsabilité de soi à quelqu'un d'autre, juste le temps de reprendre confiance.

Malgré la main tendre du détective qui lui caressait le dos, Watson ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Holmes cachait-il sa vraie nature derrière ce masque peu glorieux.

_ J'ai plus de quarante ans, mon ami. J'ai acquis assez d'expérience pour savoir que montrer sa vraie personnalité aux autres c'est s'exposer à eux et ce de la plus dangereuse des façons. . .

Holmes avait répondu à sa question muette et son menton reposait sur la tête du docteur, qu'il berçait à présent lentement, en rythme avec le battement de la pluie.

Le monde extérieur était noyé et redessiné en un tableau flou et incertain, qui ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur eux.

_ Mais vous êtes plus fort qu'avant, n'est-ce pas ? Ne pouvez-vous pas. . .être vous-même à présent ?

_ Non Watson. . .car je ne suis plus seul. J'ai quelqu'un à protéger désormais. . .

Il sentit le détective s'éloigner de lui et une main relever son menton.

_ . . .vous.

Un rougissement embrasa ses joues, et le feu n'y était pour rien.

Le docteur fronça les sourcils tandis qu'on le replaçait contre ce torse chaud et accueillant.

Réflexions faîtes, il se rendait compte que Sherlock Holmes l'avait toujours protégé, que ce soit face à la société londonienne ou face aux criminels qu'ils poursuivaient chaque jour.

Protégé de lui-même aussi, quelquefois.

L'ironie était si parfaite qu'il en aurait volontiers ris s'il n'était pas aussi occupé à écouter les battements de cœur qui accompagnaient sa respiration.

Il étreignit une dernière fois son ami et se recula, séchant les larmes qui avaient eut l'audace de couler sur ses joues. Holmes laissa un bras protecteur encercler son épaule et ils se tournèrent vers le feu, plus flamboyant que jamais.

Cette vue plongea le docteur dans une torpeur confortable, jusqu'à ce que la voix sérieuse et douce du brun ne vienne l'en déloger.

_ Vous souhaitez savoir ce que ça fait ?

_ Je. . .

Sans réfléchir, son envie prenant le pas sur son indécision, Watson hocha la tête et embrasse doucement le détective.

Il se recula prestement, un éclair ayant chatouillé ses lèvres à l'instant même où elles rencontraient celle du brun.

Holmes avait retrouvé un air amusé et penchait sa tête sur le côté, comme Gladstone faisait lorsqu'il se moquait de son maître.

_ Le feu, Watson. Je parlais du feu. . .

_ . . .oups.

Un fou rire irrépressible s'empara d'eux et pris place entre le feu ronflant et la pluie battante, ajoutant sa mélodie tendre aux crépitements chaleureux des flammes et à la douce musique des gouttes qui venaient mourir sur les vitres du 221 Baker Street.

Encore aujourd'hui, un certain docteur affirme qu'il ne fait jamais froid dans cet appartement et que, si vous tendez l'oreille, vous pouvez encore entendre des éclats de bonheur qui ricoche sur ses murs. . .


	27. Chapter 27

**Merci pour prendre le temps de me laisser des petits commentaires par-ci par-là ^^ **

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre (pas très gai, j'en ai peur…) écrit en écoutant la très, très belle chanson de Michiru Oshima, « You were there », que je vous conseille vivement de dégoter tout de suite ! XD **

**Ce récit est du point de vue de Watson et faîtes attention, l'inspiration m'a amené à passer de la troisième à la première personne sans prévenir et j'ai décidé que ça collait bien avec le ton de l'histoire donc j'ai laissé ça tel quel si vous remarquez ça ce n'est donc pas une erreur de ma part ^^ (en revanche il est possible qu'il y ait quelques fautes de frappes ou erreur de grammaires qui traînent, il y en a toujours qui résiste même si je relis deux fois tout ce que je poste ).**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et je m' étonne moi-même en le publiant parce qu'il est très. . .sentimental ? xd Je ne vois pas d'autre mots mais en tout les cas ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, je pense que ceux et celles qui aiment les histoires qui vous tire des larmes trouveront leur compte ici XD. **

**Je n'ai plus rien a ajouté à part vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et vous remerciez encore et toujours de lire ce que je gribouille ^^**

**[You were there]**

(Michiru Oshima)

_Une odeur de paille brûlée par le soleil le frappa de plein fouet. _

_Sous son dos courbaturé, ses sens lui apprenaient lentement qu'il se trouvait allongé à même le sol, une herbe grasse et douce lui servant de matelas. Des éclairs de lumière agressaient gentiment ses yeux clos. Il consentit à les entrouvrir pour apercevoir un ciel d'un bleu éclatant, mêlé de blanc et de vert. _

_Les feuilles bruissantes d'un arbre centenaire lui prodiguait leur ombres par intermittence et il se sentit soudain minuscule face à ce géant. Avec hésitation, ses mains se posèrent sur la terre à ses côtés, ses phalanges s'enfoncèrent avec détermination dans l'herbe fraîche et un sourire lui fut arraché par les insectes qui chatouillaient sa peau. _

_Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais il voulait bien y passer sa vie. _

_Se redressant lentement, il embrassa d'un regard un paysage irréel des champs et des forêts à pertes de vues, dans toutes les directions. Une sérénité paresseuse semblait décrire à la perfection ce qu'il voyait et il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation des nuages. _

_Une tache plus sombre attira son attention. _

_Il leva les yeux et fut surpris de voir la silhouette nonchalante de Sherlock Holmes, adossé au tronc de cet arbre majestueux, à quelques mètres de lui. L'herbe recouvrait presque entièrement ses jambes et le cernait de part en part, il ressemblait au capitaine de cette mer ondoyante, une casquette bleu marine cachant ses yeux et des ronds de fumée s'échappant de ses lèvres fines. _

_Watson eut soudain envie de le rejoindre, de courir vers lui et de l'étreindre sans retenue, pour ensuite se poser à ses côtés au pied du vieil ancêtre, sans parler, juste en appréciant ce silence si réconfortant qui prenait place autour d'eux lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire tout en se disant l'essentiel. _

_Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, le profil de son ami se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire éclatant, sans calcul ni malice. Sa main détendue tenait toujours sa pipe en bois et d'un pouce il avait relevé la visière de sa casquette, permettant à Watson de voir ses yeux chocolat briller au soleil. _

_Il ne dit rien, il semblait l'attendre. _

_Le cœur soudain plus léger, Watson se releva péniblement et esquissa quelques pas timide dans sa direction. Plus il avançait, plus ses jambes retrouvaient leur mobilité et même la cicatrice de sa cuisse semblait moins douloureuse. _

_Quelques pas de plus, et il courait littéralement dans l'herbe haute, savourant les tiges fraîches qui fouettaient le tissu de son pantalon. Comme quand il était enfant, il laissa traîner sa main aux ras de cette végétation luxuriante et la laissa chatouiller sa paume. Il se sentait bien, mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. _

_Holmes l'accueillit dans ses bras en riant, et Watson pensa avec tendresse que leur étreinte avait plus en commun avec un placage au rugby qu'avec l'embrassade de deux amants. _

_Son ami se redressa sans un mot et l'entoura de ses bras chauds, la peau de ses avants bras brunis par le soleil soutenant Watson et le plaquant contre son torse. _

Il ne distinguait plus que ses battements de cœur régulier et le tissu immaculée de sa chemise qui flottait devant ses yeux. Et son odeur si particulière qui se mêlait à la nature, cette odeur qui avait toujours signifié pour Watson son chez-lui, l'endroit auquel il appartenait et où il demeurerait, toujours. . .

La douleur le prit par surprise.

Fulgurante, lancinante, elle irradiait dans tout son corps par vagues et il était incapable de la contrôler. Il bougeait, elle bougeait avec lui il restait immobile, elle menaçait de réduire son cerveau en un amas de chair inutile et souffreteuse.

Les battements si rassurant avaient cessé, fini l'odeur de l'herbe fraîche et le soleil qui brûlait sa peau à travers le tissu de sa chemise.

Il était confus et ses entrailles étaient glacées. Désorienté, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux malgré la douleur aiguë qui lui vrillait les tempes et distingua un plafond nu aux poutres apparentes, vaguement familier. On s'agitait autour de lui, le genre de bruissement que produisent des gens qui font attention, des gens inquiets. Quelque chose d'humide se posa sur son front et il eut le temps de voir une main fine suivit d'un poignet masculin s'éloigner de lui avant que ses paupières ne rendent les armes.

Watson sentait que son esprit commençait à s'éveiller, à recoller les morceaux, et il avait peur de ce qu'il allait comprendre.

Il luttait désespérément pour retourner dans les bras de son ami, au sein de cette campagne silencieuse où n'existait ni la maladie ni la mort. Des flashs sombres et intenses se superposaient à cette vision onirique et au fond de lui, même s'il le niait de toutes ses forces, il savait que ces visions faisaient parties de la réalité et qu'il serait bien obligé d'y retourner un jour.

_Une coupure de journal qu'il déchirait dans un accès de rage exceptionnel. _

_Des visages torturés. _

_Une odeur de mort qui flottait dans les rues pluvieuses de Londres. _

_Deux yeux bleu océan qui le fixaient et le suppliaient. _

La voix douce et éteinte de Mary. . .

_Mary._

« Tu dois partir John. . .il faut me laisser à présent. . .d'autres ont besoin de toi. Il a besoin de toi. . .ne m'oublie pas mon chéri. . . »

Des larmes brûlantes qui incendient ses joues creuses.

Un hurlement puissant déchire le voile de ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que c'est le sien.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, il essais désespérément d'articuler une phrase, un mot. Sa gorge sèche le torture mais, alertée par son agitation et les soubresauts de ses bras contre le matelas, la main bénie reviens vite lui apporter son aide.

Elle est pâle mais ses gestes son sûr.

Watson sent sa tête soulevée et un verre d'eau est poussé contre ses lèvres tout aussi sèches. Il avale une gorgée pleine d'épines et de ronces et tente de repousser cette main du diable qui le fait souffrir encore plus. Mais la main résiste et le force avec douceur à boire une autre gorgée, alors que les souffles d'agonie de sa femme résonnent dans sa tête. Encore une gorgée, sa bouche ne le fait plus souffrir mais son esprit devient beaucoup trop clair, il veut tout arrêter.

Il ne sait où il a trouvé sa force mais l'instant d'après le verre gît sur le sol et le bruit de son fracas tinte encore contre les murs. Il ne veut plus boire, plus se souvenir.

Qu'on le laisse dépérir, il veut retourner là-bas, se laisser envahir par une douce folie, qu'on le laisse dans son délire !

Il ne veut pas guérir.

Mais la main, les mains, reviennent encore et toujours.

Patientes, il les entend ramasser les débris de verre et nettoyer le sol. Elles réapparaissent bientôt avec un autre verre et un autre breuvage. Pour l'amadouer, elles caressent son front et ses cheveux trempés de sueur, lui font comprendre qu'elles sont là pour lui, qu'elles ne lui veulent aucun mal.

A bout de force, Watson abdique et laisse le liquide passer ses lèvres.

Le goût du thé sucré agit sur lui comme un pansement sur son âme et il laisse ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues, inonder l'oreiller qui soutient ses cauchemars depuis plus de trois mois. Tout lui revient subitement et il ne sait pas s'il aura la force de vivre sans ses mains qui le soutiennent nuits et jours.

Le tissu humide et doux qui protège son front des flammes se déplie et recouvre ses yeux, il doit dormir.

Confus, il sent encore le toucher délicat qui caresse sa nuque puis plus rien.

Holmes est là. Holmes le protège.

L'ombre des feuilles s'est fait plus présente sur eux, plus distincte sur leurs chemises blanches.

Le soleil a tourné

. Ils contemplent silencieusement les quelques nuages qui passent au-dessus d'eux et soudain les ronds de fumée presque parfaits cessent.

_Holmes se tourne vers lui et enlève d'un geste gracieux sa casquette, laissant ses boucles brunes en désordre danser sur son front. Watson sent qu'il va briser ce merveilleux silence et même si cette perspective l'effraie au plus haut point, il ne trouve pas le courage de protester. _

_Après tout, il pourrait le bâillonner avec le grand mouchoir qui dépasse de sa poche et cet instant durerait, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se souvienne plus de rien. . ._

_Mais Holmes est décidé à parler. Sa voix est douce et basse, celle de quelqu'un qui s'efforce de tirer un ami de son sommeil, sans le brusquer. _

_ _ Cessez de vous faire des illusions, Watson. . .je ne suis qu'une projection de l'ami parfait que vous aimeriez avoir, je ne suis pas réel. Il faut vous réveiller mon vieux. . ._

_Et il posa sa casquette sur la tête blonde. _

_ Watson ?

Sa tête tournait et il avait la sensation d'avoir perdu tous les muscles qui faisaient fonctionner son corps.

Mais son esprit était plus clair.

Toujours avec difficulté, il ouvrit les yeux et vit le même plafond à poutres, sentit la même odeur de maladie qui l'accompagnait depuis des mois.

Ses souvenirs lui revinrent, cruels et ordonnés.

Il y a trois mois exactement il avait pâli en lisant le journal du matin.

Ce qu'il redoutait depuis quelques semaines en tant que médecin s'était produit : une grippe tenace et violente avait déferlée sur Londres et sur le reste de l'Angleterre, infiltrée à l'intérieur des terres par des bateaux marchands et leurs cargaisons humaines douteuses.

Après la rage et la colère était venue l'action.

Tous ses confrères s'étaient concertés et mobilisé pour tenter d'enrayer l'épidémie, en vain. Hommes, femmes, enfants et vieillards, tous mourraient de la fièvre dans un délai d'une semaine. Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour les guérir, sinon les accompagner dans leurs derniers instants.

Totalement impuissant, Watson avait vu la fièvre se frayer un chemin sur le visage de sa douce Mary et ravager sa jeunesse, sa vitalité. Dédaignant ses confrères qui lui conseillaient de la mettre en quarantaine en attendant qu'elle succombe, il s'était enfermé chez eux en renvoyant toutes les servantes et s'activait jour et nuit pour alléger ses souffrances.

A l'aube du quatrième jour, il était certain d'avoir lui aussi contracté la maladie mais n'y prêtait pas attention et continuait de soigner son épouse, dont les forces déclinaient à vue d'œil.

Enfin, au matin du septième jour, Mary lui avait chuchoté ses derniers mots et s'était éteinte dans ses bras.

Dévasté, la rumeur s'était vite répandue dans Londres que le docteur était devenu fou et dormait avec le cadavre de sa femme depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Fou, non.

De douleur peut-être.

Et il n'avait dormi qu'une nuit auprès du corps de Mary, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une seule larme dans son corps, plus une seule émotion qui puisse apparaître sur son visage. Il l'avait nettoyée et habillée, avait croisé ses mains fines sur sa poitrine avant de refermer définitivement la porte de leur chambre.

La fièvre le gagnait de plus en plus et, avant que le délire commence, il s'était injecté assez de morphine et de somnifère pour dormir trois jour durant, attendant la mort.

La dernière chose dont il se souvienne avec certitude, ce sont ses yeux fiévreux et brûlants qui contemple le fauteuil où Mary avait l'habitude de s'asseoir.

Posé à la hâte dessus, il y avait encore les mouchoirs qu'elle était en train de broder à leurs noms.

Les mains se posèrent sur ses joues et essuyèrent ses larmes, lentement.

Il avait fini par se faire à l'idée de ne jamais voir le visage de son ange gardien, dissimulé dans la pièce trop sombre.

Mais cette fois ci, sa main se posa sur le poignet masculin qui s'attardait près de son visage et il ne le lâcha pas, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

_ Qui. . .qui êtes-vous ?

Un petit rire discret et inquiet lui parvint, tandis qu'il se demandait si s'était bien sa voix qu'il avait entendu, ce son râpeux et abîmé qui était sorti presque dans une quinte de toux.

_ Je suis content de voir que vous avez repris des forces, vieux frère. . .vous n'êtes pas le genre d'homme à mourir si facilement.

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché ce poignet qui maintenant lui était vaguement familier.

Il dû, pourtant, car les mains s'activèrent à le redresser en position presque assise et installèrent plusieurs oreillers dans son dos, lui évitant de retomber.

Comme un enfant, il se saisit à nouveau de la main dès que celle-ci eut fini son travail. Il leva alors les yeux, partagé entre la joie et l'incrédulité.

Holmes lui souriait, bien réel, bien vivant.

La maladie avait creusé ses traits et la bataille avait laissé des marques sur son corps et dans sa manière de bouger, il était amaigri et ses muscles plus raides qu'autrefois. Mais son regard et son sourire étaient incontestablement vivants, comme s'il s'était éveillé en même temps que Watson, après une longue et douloureuse hibernation.

Sa force coulait dans le corps du malade avec l'intensité d'un ouragan et Watson tira vivement sur son bras, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse protester, il le prit dans ses bras.

_ C'était vous. . .oh mon dieu, c'était vous. . .

Il sanglotait à présent dans le cou de son sauveur, caressant ses cheveux épais de la même façon qu'il avait caressé les siens lorsqu'il était en proie à des cauchemars épuisant et terrifiant.

_ Je suis tellement désolé. . .Holmes. . .

_ Shh. . .calmez-vous. . .

La culpabilité étreignait son cœur comme un étau et il serrait Holmes de toutes ses maigres forces, espérant faire passer dans cette étreinte tous ses regrets, toutes ses excuses.

Peu après le début de l'épidémie, son ami avait disparu on ne sait où et certaines mauvaises langues persiflaient qu'il était aller se terrer chez son frère Mycroft, dans une campagne si reculée que même la peste n'aurait pu l'atteindre. Au départ, Watson avait été blessé de ses propos odieux envers son ami mais, ne le voyant pas revenir et ne recevant aucune nouvelle, il avait fini par les croire et s'était dit que Holmes l'avait abandonné pour sauver sa peau.

_ Vous étiez là pour moi. . .

Il lui en avait voulu, puis l'avait maudit lorsque Mary était tombée malade à son tour. Dans les pires moments, quand la rage et le chagrin prenaient place en son cœur, il souhaitait de toute son âme que Sherlock Holmes meurent et que sa douce épouse survive.

A présent, il se trouvait idiot d'avoir ainsi douté, de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu par l'apparente froideur de l'homme et par son comportement imprévisible.

_ Shhh. . .je vais vous raconter les évènements qui vous ont échappé. . .

Holmes se défit doucement de son étreinte et il se sentit nu et vulnérable. Deux mains fermes le repoussèrent sur les oreillers et il prêta une oreille attentive, séchant ses larmes du revers de sa manche.

_ Dès le début j'ai su que les remèdes traditionnels ne fonctionnerait pas face à ce fléau : cette fièvre était trop fulgurante, trop violente pour être traitée comme une simple grippe saisonnière et nos organismes fragiles de londoniens n'étaient pas conçus pour résister à une maladie tropicale. . .J'ai été d'emblée écarté par vos confrères médecins et j'ai donc décidé de mener mes recherches seul. Mais pour cela, il ne fallait pas que je tombe malade moi-même donc je me suis exilé rapidement chez mon frère Mycroft, en emmenant votre fille avec moi.

A ces mots, mon cœur se serra et je me souvins que j'avais envoyé la petite chez une tante le temps que l'épidémie passe puis, accaparé par mes patients et par ma femme, je l'avais totalement oublié. Une grande honte s'abattit sur moi et je revis Mary, un sourire de conquérante aux lèvres, qui refusait de partir avec elle et qui clamais que sa place était auprès de moi, à me soutenir.

Holmes me passa un mouchoir humide sur le visage et je fermais à nouveau les yeux, me laissant aller à cette marque d'affection, puisant du réconfort dans son regard inquiet.

_ Mary-Weather va bien Watson. Elle est toujours chez Mycroft et je l'ai chargé de lui annoncer le plus. . .doucement possible la nouvelle. C'est une fillette très intelligente et elle a votre courage, je suis sur qu'elle s'en sortira. . .J'ai donc poursuivi mes recherches et j'ai découvert quelque chose qui endiguait la fièvre, pour peu que le patient soit assez fort. Lorsque je suis retourné à Londres, j'ai appris pour Mary et j'ai immédiatement couru à votre appartement. . .

Sa voix s'éteignit doucement et je fermais mes yeux si fort pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau que des tâches blanches dansèrent sous le noir de mes paupières.

Je sentais qu'il était las et extrêmement fatigué, tout ce que je voulais était de lui faire une place dans ce lit et de l'étendre à mes côtés pour lui permettre de prendre un peu de repos. Mais nous savions aussi bien l'un que l'autre que ce qui devait être dit n'attendrait pas le lendemain.

Il continua donc, la mort dans l'âme.

_ Une odeur épouvantable émanait des rues et des maisons, et la vôtre ne faisait pas exception. La peur au ventre, je grimpais à votre étage et défonçait la porte. Je suivis l'odeur de putréfaction qui était la plus forte et aboutit dans votre chambre. . .j'ai honte de dire qu'un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit lorsque je m'aperçu que le corps qui gisait sur le lit n'était pas à vous. . .Je vous cherchais fébrilement dans chaque pièce pour enfin vous découvrir étendu dans le salon, au pied des fauteuils. Je dois dire que pour la première fois de ma vie, mes jambes me trahirent et je tombais à genoux devant vous, vous croyant déjà mort. Puis je m'aperçu que vos lèvres étaient toujours roses, vos membres souples. Je n'ai pas hésité et vous ait injecté une bonne dose du produit avant de vous ramener à Baker Street sur mon dos, la moitié des cochers de la ville ayant succombé. C'était une vision d'apocalypse Watson. . .

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et je rougis en songeant qu'il m'avait porté jusqu'ici, qu'il m'avait soigné au péril de sa propre vie.

_ Le remède à bien fonctionné sur vous, un peu moins bien sur moi. . .

Je levais un sourcil interrogateur et étouffais une exclamation lorsqu'il releva sa chemise : je pouvais compter ses côtes d'ici et ses muscles avaient fondu comme neige au soleil. Il remit le tissu en place avec un sourire amer et se leva pour prendre congé.

_ Holmes ?

_ Oui. . .

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé. . .

Et voilà que je me remettais à pleurer, des larmes immenses dévalant mes joues pour aller s'écraser sur mes mains jointes, crispées.

Il se retourna et je pu voir une unique larme rouler au coin de son œil. La vision avait été si fugace que j'avais l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Il revint vers moi et s'accroupit au bord du lit, posant sa tête sur ses bras repliés.

_ J'ai beau être le cerveau le plus brillant de Londres, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous ressentez le besoin de vous excusez. . .de quoi êtes-vous sincèrement désolé, Watson ?

_ De ne pas avoir cru en vous. . .

J'avais peur, terriblement peur qu'il se fâche et ne veuille plus de moi, qu'il m'abandonne pour de bon.

Mes craintes furent dissipées par un baiser tendre sur mon front et un poids qui vint affaisser le matelas à mes côtés. Je laissai toute la douleur et la peine que je ressentais transparaître sur mon visage et son front se posa contre le mien.

La même douleur, les mêmes peurs se lisaient sur ses traits tirés. La seule différence résidait dans le fait que lui les acceptait avec courage et était déterminé à ne pas les laisser l'anéantir.

_ Holmes, je. . .je ne sais pas si. . .

_ Je suis là, Watson. . .je ne suis certainement pas parfait et je suis même un égoïste professionnel à mes heures perdues mais quand le besoin se fait sentir, quand les évènements deviennent vraiment sérieux et tragiques, je suis là. . .

_ Il faut que je vous le dise, Holmes. . .avant qu'un nouveau fléau ne s'abatte sur nous et que vous ou moi soyons emporté. . .

Je rouvris les yeux et il fit de même, nous plongions dans nos âmes respectives avec crainte et tendresse.

_ . . .Je vous aime. . .Je vous aime comme j'ai aimé Mary, comme j'aime Mary-Weather et comme j'aime la vie elle-même. . .

Une légère rougeur colora ses joues blêmes et pendant une fraction de seconde je crus voir mon ami intrépide et passionné d'il y a quelques mois, comme si ses horreurs n'avaient jamais existées.

Il ne sourit pas mais m'attira contre lui et chuchota avec conviction au creux de mon oreille :

_ Je vous guiderai hors de ce cauchemar John. . .

Blotti contre son torse, je fermais les yeux et crus sentir, derrière l'odeur de tabac froid et de médicaments, la fragance d'un champ de blé ensoleillé et d'un arbre millénaire, gardien de la mémoire des hommes et distributeur de vie.


End file.
